The White Knight
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: It all began when Judai went to his friend's home. Who would have thought that would happen? spiritshipping *The story is completed*
1. Chapter 1

**HOla~**

I'm publishing a new story~

I wish that you all enjoy it.

**Warning**: This story is a result from my crazy side! so expect anything to come int it ^^

I also Don't own somethings in this story. **Irumi** is the owner...

So... on with the story^^

.**... Story starts...**

**"WHAT?"**

I screamed in the phone after I listened to my friend Sho telling me that he failed in the final exams in High school.

I was shocked because he was working very hard the WHOLE year!

I ended the conversation quickly, and went to wear my clothes to go to his house after he had made me worried with his shaky voice. The poor boy probably didn't expect something like that would happen.

I looked to my big room for a second before I get out, then I told my butler, Mirla, that I'll be going out.

She nodded while carrying some stuff and said loudly, "Please don't be late. It's too dangerous to be outside now."

I left.

It was a few minutes of walking and I was in front of my friend's house. When I entered, there were a lot of people, candies, cakes, balloons. Everybody was smiling and laughing.

I searched angrily for Sho. _The bastard! _

It looked like he didn't fail, and that was just another _ridiculous_ prank of his ones!

I saw his mother, but she was going to vanish between the _enormous_ numbers of people so I hurried after her.

"Hello…"

"Oh! Hi Judai! Congratulations for passing the university exams!"

"Me? Oh, uh, thank you, but where is Sho?"

"He is upstairs."

"Then… this party is for who?"

"It's for Ryo and Manjoume. They succeeded in graduating!"

She said that so happily! I left her and the cheerful faces and hurried upstairs.

I knocked on his room's door. "Sho! This is me!"

Our friend Kenzan, opened the door for me quickly, and I saw Sho sitting besides the large window, wearing his sleeping clothes, and burying his head between his arms.

His shape was terrible. I looked at Kenzan and said, "Kenzan….. you were here from a long time, right?"

"Yes."

"Did he fail for real?"

Kenzan looked at me, clearly sad while saying, "He won't be with us, the next semester….."

I went over to Sho, and patted his back gently.

"Sho…. That happens often…. Don't worry…"

I heard his sobs. "We didn't separate since elementary school! Why is that happening to me? Why am I the only loser in this world?"

I tried to cheer him up, and so did Kenzan, but he wasn't fine and the sound of laughing was surrounding us. It was hurting his feelings.

I went out of his room boiling from anger from what his family was doing. Their son was crying in his room while they were having so much fun!

I found his brother, Ryo. I walked to him and said calmly, "Congratulations for graduating."

He smiled. "I don't believe that you are here for giving me that, right Judai? I know you very well. And you didn't even wear formal clothes for that."

I looked at him and rage taking over me. "I came here for Sho as you know."

Ryo looked at the surroundings, then said stupidly, "Oh… you are right….. Where is he?"

I was reaching my limits of patience. "Truth is, you are so strange. You know that he failed and he is sad, then you all go and throw a wonderful party and ignore his feelings. You all were supposed to give him sometime until he recovers from the shock!"

"Was that what was the noble boy going to do?"

"But that is not fair! No one even tried to go to his room! And the Nobility Era had Gone mister!" I said so worked up.

Ryo looked at the people while taking a sip from his drink, then looked at me again, "But what will I say to him?" He laughed, "Giving him sympathy?"

I left him. He was annoying!

I went back to Sho's room, feeling depressed, and I didn't notice that Ryo was following me. He closed the door behind him.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

Then, he and Kenzan tried to help Sho laughing. For my surprise, Sho was responding to Ryo more than with me and he smiled after a while and decided to go down with his nice brother!

My Job was over at this moment. Kenzan said that he'll be with Sho, but I decided to head back home.

Ryo said to me coldly, "Happy Now?"

"Yes!" I said that frowning.

I said goodbye to kenzan and Sho and went downstairs, Then I saw Sho's mother was standing with Manjoume.

He smiled to me for a second, and I gave it back to him while going to the door.

I left Sho's house and I was on my way home. It was 10 at night, and the road was so quite and dangerous.

I was so scared, but I said to myself, _"It's only minutes and I'll be there!"_

I looked to the trees around the road, And my fear increased. I felt that the 'minutes' was passing so slowly, and my steps were becoming fast, then I heard a sound of a car's engine.

My heart started a race, and I saw my house appearing while walking on the high way.

The car came and stopped beside me.

I saw Manjoume smiling to me. "How come are you walking alone? Do you want someone to kidnap you and ask for money?"

I smiled and said, "No."

"Hurry up and get in!"

"But…. My house is there…. I'm almost there…."

"Judai…. You are embarrassing me…"

My house was so close, but I didn't want to turn him down, especially when he left the party just for me…. _'Nice guy…'_ I thought.

I got in next to him, and he started moving.

I didn't notice when Manjoume passed my house with good few meters and he didn't look like he is stopping soon.

I tried to calm myself down, and said while looking to my house, "Manjoume, what are you doing? Stop, you've passed my house!"

"I know." He said with a stern voice.

I looked at him. He was putting on a mask that I didn't know when did he put it on, and his eyes were different….. that wasn't Manjoume!

My body shivered and I screamed, trying to open the car's door, but it was locked automatically and the glass was thick.

I was beyond despair, especially when I saw someone else hiding in the back. He was wearing a stupid mask, and he pointed a huge blue weapon to my face.

I tried to calm down, but when I looked to the window, I was shocked!

The surroundings were passing so fast as if it was virtual vision! Moreover, I got the feeling that the car had a rocket engine… there was something weird happening to me because I felt that I was going to throw up and the car was speeding until I heard a loud whistle in my ears. I was no longer capable of seeing anything, so I shut my eyes…. That feeling was horrible….. I think after that I passed out because I didn't remember anything.

+ + + + + + The White Knight + + + + + +

I opened my eyes, trying to remember where I was, and I looked around but I got a blurry vision because of the strong lightening.

At the beginning, I didn't see anything, but later I saw that I was in a lighted room having one bed and it looks like a hospital. There were some devices attached to my arms….. then I saw that man….

He was standing next to the door, wearing a weird White outfit. He was holding a huge blue weapon like sword and definitely, he wasn't the nurse!

He was wearing like the Knights in the old Eras! In other words he looked too Horrible and scaring. When I tried to move, he looked at me so I stopped because I felt afraid. I looked at him and said with a little sarcasm, "Hello Noble man. Do you mind telling me where I am?"

He looked like he didn't hear anything, so I said with a lot seriousness in my tone, "I will be to grateful if I knew what is going on here."

Ok! He was deaf! He didn't even move!

I was angry because he didn't pay any attention to me, so I decided to move on the next step. Without him noticing, I removed the devices from my arms slowly, then I stood and ran to the door. I knew that I couldn't runaway like that but I wanted to move that idiot!

The door didn't have a knob to hold, but I tried to open it one way, or another.

I looked at the man, and I didn't know why I felt him laughing at me because of my useless _'stupid attempts'_ and I also knew that he saw me taking off those devices off my arms.

He didn't do anything, he just moved a little far to watch me. I figured that he was having fun watching me, so I stopped my foolish acts and I glared at him, "What? Are you deaf?"

He didn't answer and stood like a wall.

I glared at him again, and looked at the stupid _'Old Helmet!'_ he was putting on. It wasn't revealing anything from his damned face! Even his eyes were covered with something that looked like a black sunglasses.

I returned to the bed and stayed on the top of it. He was still standing in his place looking to the door, so I guessed that his was a robot.

I asked, "Are you a stupid machine?"

He didn't turn around to me, instead he stood next to the door again.

I knew the secret! Whoever was doing that to me, he wanted me to get nuts and that guy would be knowing me very well and knowing also Manjoume, that if it wasn't Manjoume who is doing that…..

But I don't think that Manjoume is the one responsible for this, there is something super happening here, and If it was like that, then I'm feeling excited to know what will happen.

I asked the stupid Robot, "Are you an alien?" I didn't know why I liked that question and started laughing at myself!

The Robot Walked forward, his movements was easy, so I figured out that he is a living being. He came closer then sat on the bed in front of me.

I was startled and didn't say anything. He opened the eyes cover, but there was another transparent layer under it, which made his eyes, looks brown.

He said calmly, "Judai?"

His eyes were big, but narrowed. I asked him, "Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

He said, "what will you give me for the knowledge?"

"What do you want from me? Money?"

"Money?" He laughed lightly, "I don't care about your money."

"What do you want then?"

"I'm Just a connector between you and the ones who want you."

"Connector?"

"Yes."

"What do them and you want from me?"

He leaned back a bit…. "You won't understand."

I smiled mockingly, "Ok, because I won't understand, my turn is over. Please get me back home."

"I will if you accept my offer."

I didn't understand what did that man want. I huffed. "You didn't say any understandable sentence until now!"

"Can we be friends first?"

I wanted to stab him with a knife! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FRIENDS? Listen you! First, I don't make friends with persons like you….. I mean… who carry weapons! Second, I didn't see anything from you except for your eyes! And I don't know if you were a real man or a turtle!"

"You are making fun of me."

"NO!"

"Do _I_ look like a turtle?"

"You don't look like anything!"

"Am _I _rounded?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't _I_ look like a human?"

"Do you mean that you are not a human?"

"_Yes_."

I stopped suddenly and looked at him scared. "You…. Are not a human?"

He laughed again, "I'm a Knight….. Human for sure…. But not from your dimension…"

"What do you mean by _'your dimension!'_?" I asked him frightened and stood.

He was silent for a few seconds. "Ah….. I mean that I'm not from same dimension….. In short not from the earth…this will be the first thing you'll know about me…"

I didn't catch that! I said angrily, "Are you making a fool out of me? And you think that I'll believe you because you are wearing that weird white outfit?"

He stood and went to the door while opening it by a small device in his hand, then he said, "You didn't even agree to be a friend of mine to protect you. You are free to take your decision."

I thought about the crazy things he said to me, he looked like a mad man to me and I didn't want to give him the chance to hurt me. I yelled, "Wait! I thought about it…"

"That fast?"

"Yes, we will be friends. What do you think about getting me out of here and tell me what are you doing, dear friend?"

He looked at me again, then closed the eyes cover and said coldly, "You are acting. Do you think that you are playing with a little child? Stay here then and think about it."

He left and closed the door after him.

I looked to the empty white room and I was very angry!

I shouted behind the door, "Alien man! I decided really to be a friend to you. Tell me what is going to happen to me and we will be real friends. Be reasonable! I can't be a friend to you unless I can have faith in you!"

I shouted again, "Let me trust you!" I knew that this method, always worked with retarded people!

And yes, My Not-earthling-friend returned and opened the electronic portal. "Follow me."

I walked behind him directly. I wasn't wearing my shoes and I felt so cold. _(Where the hell was my shoes?)_

The weather was a little cold, but wonderful! I can't really describe it….

I imagined that I will see a place that looks like a hospital or… I don't know…

Any place I saw was different from this one. The ceiling of the place was a huge dome that was beautifully decorated with paintings and motifs, and there were holes to make the sunlight enter. The sunlight itself was so strong, but it doesn't hurt the eye. There were too much flowers that I didn't see in my life, coming out from the wall's gaps. Also there were candles inside the water containers as an amazing decoration.

The floor was so smooth, flat and cold, but I didn't know from which material it is created.

Windows were large, from the floor to the Ceiling and looks like doors. The flowers was surrounding the windows, adding a nice scent to the place.

The gate was wide and leading to the outside word. I stood in my place for seconds to feel everything.

The 'knight' looked at me and asked, "Do you like the place? I like it, because I was born here."

I asked while staring in awe at the palace, "Is this your house?"

I heard a small laugh. "Yes."

I looked at him at last, but he wasn't. "You live by yourself in this huge palace?"

"Yes….. for now…."

"Is that why am I here? You want me to be your friend for that reason?" I felt strange! I am never going to be a toy to this man! I'm not gay! _'why am I thinking like that?'_

He hesitated before answering, "To be honest…."

"What?"

"I'll say yes….. for now…."

"Why are you always saying 'for now'? don't you think for a further second in your life?"

He looked to me and sat on one of the benches there. "I don't live for myself. I'm just a connector between you and the people who want you."

I was scared. "What do you mean? Am I kidnapped?"

"No. you are my friend….. temporarily…."

That guy was getting on my nerves and made me yell, "I am really thinking that you are crazy! Do you hear me? What do you want from me? What do you want?"

I was going to cry but I did my best not to do that, and looked to him.

He stood and came so close to me, then he said gently, "Why are you scared? I thought that you were brave in all the decisions you take, but you are a little reckless…"

I looked at him, not knowing what is he thinking about, but my eyes were filled with tears, and I didn't want to blink, because if I did, they will fall.

"I've been watching you for two months….. My boss gave me the orders to explain everything to you….. I didn't mean to bother you… maybe I acted in the wrong way towards you….. and I'm sorry for that…"

I didn't know why everything seemed real and not a dream at this moment. I asked him with a voice cracked because of holding back the tears, "Ok… we will be rational. Why did your boss order you to watch me? And who are you? I want to see your face."

He looked at me for a while, then he went back to the room. He came back carrying my shoes. After that, he took my hand and made me sit and he started sliding my foot in my shoe. I felt a blush spreading on my face and the tears finally came down.

"Let us go outside."

Outside, there were a big wonderful garden and there was a path going through it.

The Knight Finally opened his Eyes cove completely and his eyes were really Green, but very… Beautiful.

I said shivering…. "You are weird…."

"Why?"

"Your eyes are…normal… they—"

"I know! I told you I'm a human and that I'm from another dimension!"

I was scared from his little out burst, and he seemed to notice that.

"I'm sorry. Look….. I am the White Knight….. And my name is Johan."

...Chapter Ends ...

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~**

I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Warning**: If you wanted to understand everything perfectly in this story, you will have to remember everything, including the names, the events, and the dialogues between the characters. Just….. Concentrate a little and you should be fine ^^

**… Chapter Starts….**

_"I'm sorry. Look….. I am the White Knight….. And my name is Johan."_

Johan…

Well…. At least he has a name.

He continued walking after that, and I followed him.

I stopped for a second, then said, "Ok…. Why you don't want to show me your face?"

"I can't."

"Why? Is your brain not covered? Are you boring and ugly? Do you look like us? Or only does your dimension and planet?"

He stopped to look to me for minutes and he was silent.

I wanted to slap myself! I probably made him angry!

He said after that, "Here in Banshira Kingdom, there is a king. He is a very nice teen and he inherited the power over this country, but he isn't crowned yet….. He still didn't get over his father's death. No body was able to erase his sadness….. And my boss fears that the mess will be filling Banshira because of the king's isolation to himself."

He returned to the silence so I said mockingly, "Continue! It looks like it is a good story!"

The White Knight said seriously, "The King's sister, Loliana, knew at last a solution for the King."

"What is it?"

"A boy or a girl from Earth."

I frowned. "_What_ is the relation between me and the King Of your Banshira Kingdom?"

"I'll tell you. When the King was younger, he was allowed to go to the earth, and he liked it a lot. He now, have to go out of his wistfulness, by bringing back the good memories he had there… please help us."

I yelled angrily, "Why _me_?"

He said calmly, "Because I was attracted to you. I found that you are the best for this."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? _Did_ you watch all the _boys_ and _girls_ on earth?"

"Why don't you help us?"

"It's my _Right_ to refuse!"

He stopped talking and looked behind me….. I felt that there is something coming near from my back, so I turned around.

There was a man approaching us. I looked at him curiously.

He had a brown hair and long nose, he was scary somehow, and that… Ah…. His eyes were big and…. Red…. Oh my god! I didn't see in my life, eyes has that pure red, terrifying color!

The Knight looked at me and said, "Johan. Your mission is over. Return to your previous work. You'll take Talten's place in guarding the palace's gate."

Other soldiers appeared, they were following the man. They didn't wear helmets like Johan, but they were holding weapons and they weren't normal. They were tall and having weird and cold features that I didn't see before.

Johan looked at me again, shutting his eyes cover and said while extending his hand to me, "It has been so nice meeting you."

I shook his hand and he pressed a small folded paper in my hand while doing so. He tightened his hold on my hand for a minute, then he left.

Without anybody noticing anything, I hided the paper in my Jeans' pocket, then I walked with them while watching the White Knight going far.

I didn't know why, but I wished that he comes and escort me to wherever place. I think that I began to be somehow comfortable with his calm talking…. Although he was crazy! But we can add on him some control!

+ + + + + + + + + + + **The White Knight** + + + + + + + + + + + +

I really preferred it, if those soldiers wore helmets like the White Knight! Their looks were horrible!

I walked after the 'boss' Knight, which I knew that his name was Russo, and there were two men walking beside each of my sides, the other two, were walking behind me, and we did walk a long distance.

We passed by farms, surrounded by trees and watched some Columns that was too far, which I didn't know what was it's function. We carried on walking until a beautiful palace appeared before us.

The palace was magnificent. The trees that were surrounding it, were too high and old, and it matched the palace's height.

I entered with them under the force of the weapons, then we met three beautiful girls, but there hair color was strange. White, sky-blue, and violet too.

They greeted me and took me to another place away from the bunch of morons I was walking with.

I sat on a comfortable Sofa.

The girl with the blue eyes and white hair said, "You are Yuki Judai the new prince, right?"

I didn't understand anything, and the girl with the violet hair said, "Judai is so beautiful! I like your hair and your eyes! It's not like us…."

The third whose hair was Blue and so is her eyes said, "You know? Nobody here have that beautiful pure color of your hair and eyes….. you are so beautiful…"

I blushed and looked away from them saying, "Thank you…"

They looked and examined me as if I was a Barbie Toy! Now I was persuaded that what is happening is not real and there is somebody doing a silly prank on me!

Without any warnings, the girls started combing my hair, and one of them went to prepare something. I said Quickly, "What are you all doing?"

"We are preparing you to meet the king."

I stood quickly. "What? I didn't agree on that! Get me back to my home now!"

One of the girls said with a shock, "You'll be the perfect prince! You can't refuse his highness…. All the girls in Banshira, wish that he only look at them!"

I sat in my place and said angrily, "Ok! I didn't agree in going through this!"

"This is the most wonderful thing that will happen in your life!"

"No!"

One of the girls left and came back with Russo who said, "Didn't Johan take your agreement?"

I looked at him and said, "I didn't understand…"

"That Knight we sent to you. He didn't take your agreement?"

"No! I didn't agree on anything!"

"Why did you get out of your room then? This wasn't the orders!" He said that glaring at me, then he opened a device that was similar to the cell phone. "Talten. Get me the head of that idiot Johan on a silver plate! We gave him two months, to bring us a boy from earth who doesn't know anything! He failed in his mission!"

The girls gasped and I screamed, "NO! Wait! I-I know everything….. I agreed…. H-he took my agreement but I….."

He stopped then he shouted in the device again, "Bring him here! I want to talk to him."

I didn't want him to be hurt. I didn't know why I said that although his crazy head doesn't matter to me.

I stood confused, thinking about the whole thing and I went with the girls to a spacious chamber. The girl with the blue hair said, "Please change your clothes because we have to prepare you."

She gave me a long white shirt and I went to the bath place and changed my clothes. I didn't forget Johan's paper. I opened it and looked inside.

"_Judai. Don't let me down._

_If you needed me in any time, you can call me. I feel sorry for you, but this was the mission I had to do. They always make the people hate me. I wrote this paper from the beginning and I'll return you to your home. I promise._

_My number is * * * *_"

He wrote some mysterious numbers that don't look like any numbers I had seen before. It looked like…. Indian or ancient Egyptian or…. I really can't think any further….

I tore the paper and especially the number into very small pieces and threw it from the window.

I changed into a beautiful and fancy red Chinese shirt that was decorated with golden strands and brown pants, then I got out.

There was a women standing with girls. Her eyes were Dark brown and her hair was black. She was wearing a wonderful turquoise dress, and she reminded me with the Noble girls' dresses in the old medieval ages.

One girl said, "He's Judai, Hime-sama."

The girl looked at me and said, "She is Loliana-sama. Sister of the great Banshira's king."

The 'Hime-sama' looked at me and said with a tender voice, "Young prince. Thank you very much for the help you'll give for our Banshira's Kingdom." Then she came close and held my chin to raise it up. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

I blushed strongly and I stuttered while feeling so shy, "It's…. a…. a big Honor…. For me t-to do that….. f-for your Kingdom…"

In that moment, someone slammed the chamber's door open and broke in.

He was a very if not _extremely_ Handsome and beautiful boy. He had teal Hair and two striking Emerald eyes. I can't believe myself describing him in that way. But that was the Truth. I never saw someone was that beautiful in my life… the bad thing is, that he made me Revise my sexual preference!

He looked at us with a red and embarrassed face. I hided quickly behind one of the girls, but I saw him.

He said with a very anxious tone, "A-A-A-AH! G-G-G-GOMENASAI!" Then he left quickly, after he was going to bump into the door!

I didn't hear what did he say, because I was lost When I was staring at his face. I asked shyly, "What did he say?"

The princesses said, "He apologized for his rude entering. I understand his situation because he doesn't know the palace very well."

Then she asked me, "You didn't know him?"

I asked her confused, "How can I know? I didn't meet with anyone until now!"

The princess said directly, "He is the best Knight in our new palace. His name is Johan. Did you recognize him? I think he was the one who was ordered to watch and bring you here."

I was stunned! I said raising my eyebrows, "You mean the White Knight?"

Loliana laughed and said, "The head of our Army, Russo, Forced Johan to wear that Helmet because the girls usually fall in his love. He is so attracting and he is good at talking, also he is so wild and strong! But the other men feel Jealous from him." She returned to laughing so hard!

I asked, "Was he the one who chose me? Or someone else did and told him to watch me?"

Loliana said smiling, "No. he was the one who chose you. We gave him beautiful features and traits for a human and I think he has a very wonderful taste…." Then she looked at the girls and said playfully, "Right Girls?"

They girls nodded and laughed.

But for me…. I felt there was something burning in my body…. And my heart was pounding hard against my chest. I wished to look at him longer than that….. and I didn't know why did that feeling came to me… The caring about someone….. The longing to see him one more time… I was rude to him the whole time! I'm an idiot!

The girls finished putting some accessories in my hair and embellished my neck with a thin black collar that had a small amazing Ruby gemstone.

Honestly, I didn't experience anything like this in my life, that was too boring. I didn't have any friends except, Sho, Kenzan and other girl called Rei….. And I had the School. My lifeline was always going like that since my parents died in a Plane crash. Their private plane.

From five years, I was studying so hard for high grades. I live in a very big and creepy mansion with two maids, a driver, and a cook who shares the funny and sad moments with me.

I have a big fortune, from my parents. My uncles control it because they say that they know where my benefits are, and because I'm very young, but the truth is, they are stealing my father's Money which is also mine.

+ + + + + + + + **The White Knight** + + + + + + + + +

I was preparing myself for meeting Banshira's isolated King.

My mission was easy. I just have to make him smile…. And I didn't see any problem about that.

Princess Loliana said, "We have invited many Nobles and Ministers for Tonight's party. Please convince him to come to it. It will be a great Progress if you did that."

She took me to the great hall inside the palace, Then she knocked on a huge Door.

One of the Guards opened to us, and when he saw Loliana, he stepped beside to let us in.

After that, we saw a big picture on the wall for an old man. The princess said sadly, "He is my great Father."

I looked at the picture again then I walked after her until we reached a door that was decorated with Gold.

The princess entered and I saw a teen standing and giving us his back in a balcony, surrounded by flowers.

The princess winked at me so I knew he was the king. she coughed lightly and said, "How are you now my dear brother?"

He answered, but he didn't turn to us, "Fine…"

She hesitated in saying something else. "Your highness, I've prepared a little present for you. We brought a boy from earth for you. He just arrived a few hours ago…"

Only then, he turned to us. He looked like he was suspecting his sister's words.

She continued, "He's Judai. He came here especially for you."

I looked at him. He was handsome, but he looked sad and tired. His hair was white with some black strands and he had mismatched eyes. One of them was Turquoise and the other was Golden. His skin was dark, but going to the red shade and he slightly looked like his sister.

He stood and came close to me, then he said with a slight shock, "Really?"

I stuttered, "Of course…. Your highness…"

He looked to his sister then said quietly, "Why don't we sit down?"

The princess became happy and said, "Yes! Let us sit down.."

The King caught my hand and escorted me to the sitting place. He sat next to me and loliana sat on the opposite side of us.

He started the talk, "I know that you are from earth, but why did you come for me?"

I looked to the princess with worry because I didn't know what to say. I mastered at last smiling and I answered, "Do you want me to leave?"

The king gasped and said fast, "No! I didn't mean that."

He was silent so I said, "I came to visit you. I liked Banshira lately, although I didn't stay in it for a long time."

I was trying to stick to the political issues and be polite! But I felt that I'm lying.

The king smiled saying, "That's so nice of you."

I earned his smile! Yeah! A big success!

Loliana said, "We are making a celebration for Judai tonight…"

I was trying to look curious and I gave him my puppy eyes while saying, "You'll come…. Right?"

"Of course." He said that after a little time of thinking.

We stayed with him for some time. The king whose name was Yuble, told me about Banshira's sights and ruins. I knew that the columns I saw, was from Banshira's ruins and that the column's height is hundreds of meters, but it's far with a hundreds of miles, so we see it too small.

We spent a great time with him, then we left.

Loliana said to me with an extremely happy voice, "Thank you very much Judai… you did a lot…. I hope you keep this up until the king is crowned… I'm sure that you have the ability to make him do that!"

I said while walking next to her, "looks like this is going to take time…."

"It won't be so long. We will give you anything you want."

"I don't want anything."

She said to me shocked, "Why are you doing this and you know that you won't get anything?"

I said carelessly, "I do that for the person who asked me to do it. He was so kind to me…"

"Is that all? Just for one person?"

"Yes."

"Is he Russo?"

"No!"

"Who?"

"He is…."

"Is he one of our Knights?"

I Looked at her and said smiling, "The White Knight."

"Johan? That—" She was stunned, however, we ended our conversation with that and headed back to my Chamber.

I saw my new 'temporarily' Chamber, and my new servant "Ragi" told me that I have to rest for tonight's celebration.

I couldn't sleep. I thought about all what happened and I thought about _him_ for too long.

Johan…. I didn't know why I was thinking about him….. I admired him…. I didn't know why the King didn't have the same level of Johan's beauty and cleverness…. Even though Johan was Just a Knight in the army.

I stood and opened the door. My servant Ragi Came. I asked her, "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Of course master!"

"Do you know the white Knight…. Johan?"

"Yes master."

"I want to talk to him. Please call him fast!"

Ragi nodded her head and left.

She wasn't late, but she came alone and said, "I didn't find him master. They said that he is probably with Russo-san outside."

I was a little disappointed.

I went back to my room and I sat in the open area. The weather was so nice and the sight was too beautiful. The place was like paradise when the sun was going down…. The sun is slowly sinking and the mixed color of teal and violet coming out of the sky… Like…. Johan's hair…

I Asked myself why did I think of him again…..

I heard calm Knocks on my door, then Ragi came closer to the balcony and said, "Sorry to disturb you master, but the Knight you asked for is here."

I felt unusual happiness and said, "Let him in please."

Johan entered and he was putting the mask on his face so I laughed at him.

He said, "Why are you laughing?"

I said still laughing, "You look funny! Get that mask off your face!"

Johan said, "I…. can't…"

"Why?"

"M-My face is terrifying… and I'm ugly and boring…"

I laughed again because he remembered our last conversation. I said, "There is no use of your lies! Come on! I saw you!"

He said shocked, "Really? Where?"

I shook my head and returned to the balcony. I sat down and looked to him.

He took his helmet off slowly, and his hair's teal strands fell. He came close to where I was sitting and stood for sometime. He was amazing…..

He said smiling, "That's a good plan to make me show you my face."

"I really saw you."

He shrugged and raised his eyebrow then said, "Why did you call me?"

"I Wanted to thank you….. and…. To see you…" I said that and chuckled.

He looked at himself in a funny way then he said laughing, "People always call me to see me! Maybe I'll be enrolled in the circus soon!"

I said laughing at his words, "Really? Why did Russo force you on wearing that thing?"

He smiled a wonderful smile. "Russo said that he won't let me see my mother unless I wore that 'thing' for two years and do not attend any celebration with it or without it."

I said so surprised, "You mean that you didn't see your mother for two years?"

"No. I only completed one year and I really….. began to miss her so much."

I said jokingly, "I'll ask Russo to increase the punishment period!"

He looked at me as if I shot a bullet at his heart.

I said quickly, "I'm only Joking!"

He smiled and said, "Then….. It'll be a secret that you saw me."

"Ok. But that means that you won't come to my celebration party tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to…"

"I didn't ask you why Russo forced you to wear that thing in the first place."

He hesitated a little, then said, "I can't tell you….. Please…. Forgive me….. It's a sensitive matter to me…"

I smiled then stood and came a little closer to him. "How did you watch me? I didn't…. see or feel you at all…"

"I didn't take the name of the first Ranked Knight for nothing."

He said that laughing. Suddenly a device that was attached to his waist's belt, rang.

He said while putting on the mask quickly, "It's Russo… please don't tell anyone that you saw me…"

I said watching him leaving, "Will I see you again?"

He looked to me from behind his mask and said, "Probably….. No…"

I boiled from anger! What does he mean? Didn't he say that he would return me back to my home?

I calmed down a bit and said to myself: he means that he won't take off the helmet in front of me again…

**...Chapter ends ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Johan Had left with a few seconds, my servant Ragi came in and said politely, "Master, the girls came to prepare you for Tonight's Party."

Before I notice it…. The party time was approaching…

The girls were over from preparing me. I wore new clothes. It was another Black Chinese shirt with silver strands, that formed the flower shape, and white pants that matched the shirt's style. There was a long pin in my hair, which holds very beautiful small roses from different colors…. I wasn't happy about it, but I didn't know what to do.

The real surprise was that Princess Loliana came to my chamber.

I was happy because of her caring about me and because she, the princess, came personally to my 'small chamber!'

She told me that The great King Yuble, was waiting for me… his name was somehow weird, but it left an echo in my brain.

She took my with her to the great hall….. Many pictures grabbed my attention, but there was one picture duplicated many times but with different illustrations. The picture was showing an old Knight, wearing a helmet and holding something big like the sword… Truly, the picture was a little horrifying!

After a few minutes from walking, I saw the King coming closer to us and with him, there were some guards wearing a united militarily clothes.

The king smiled and said, "It's my first party from months."

I said faking a beaming happiness, "Your highness, thank you for coming to my celebration party."

He nodded his head while smiling.

He walked next to me and Loliana was walking behind us, extremely happy, and we were close to the place that the party was going to be held in.

It was….. AWESOME!

I didn't even see that place in my dreams. Moreover, it did not exist on earth and you won't find it no matter how much you looked for it.

The ceiling was so high, and there were things that looked like big chandeliers coming down from it, as if it were shining pieces of diamonds.

Fancy carpets covered the floor, the comfortable sofas were everywhere, there were dining tables filled with different kinds of food and desserts.

There were a lot people who were invited, but when they saw the king, they stood silent and rounded us, and I didn't know why I felt a killing shyness when everybody was staring at me!

When the king sat on the throne, I sat on the left chair and Loliana sat on his right.

Seconds, and the party was back to normal. The king said to me whispering, "I insisted that your party, Judai, would be in the same place that Banshira's Kings crowning happens. I will be crowned here after tomorrow."

I said smiling, "It's a big _Honor_ to me, your highness."

The good time was passing very fast and I was with Loliana and the king too.

They were so nice. They talked to me about the crowning parties and I told them how in earth it was supposed to be done. Thank God, I remembered Chronos' Boring lectures for history! _(Japanese history is interesting, but Chronos was making it dead boring!)_

The time for the party to be over, came close, but something strange happened.

The guests was mumbling and talking with worry with each other, and we heard some princesses and ladies' gasps. Also their voice was raising and the air became awkward.

Before anything happens, the people made a path for one Knight who was wearing black militarily clothes and the horror was shown on his face.

The King said calmly, "What happened?"

The Knight looked around him trying to get rid of the curious stares, then said with a shaky voice, "Great King Yuble, I'm the Black Knight, Talten. The guardian of Imokia. I was ordered to leave that mission to another Knight, but I discovered that Imokia isn't in it's old place…. I think it was stolen….. I looked for the Knights' leader, Russo, but I didn't find him."

The people gasped at one time at the called Talten's words and the horror was so clear in their eyes.

I, Of course, didn't know what was Imokia, and why it was so important to them.

The King said sternly, "Where is the new Guardian Of Imokia? Where is Johan?"

Everyone suddenly, looked to the gate. Two men entered. The first one was the Knights' leader, Russo, the owner of the bloody eyes, followed by Johan with his white Knight outfit and he was wearing a White cape with Golden strips holding it from in front on his shoulders, He looked like a prince. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and his handsome face was so calm.

Everyone stared at Johan.

Russo looked at the King, then said with respect and stern tone, "Your highness, there is nothing to be worry about. It's all under my control. The White Knight, Johan, had changed Imokia's place for a reason that I didn't know yet."

I looked to Johan. The anxiety was beginning to be showed on his face.

Johan stepped a step forward Then said, "Your Highness, Please I want you to hear to my talking for sometime….."

The King glared at Johan and said with so much anger, "Follow me. White Knight."

Johan glanced at me quickly, but I can tell that it was full of…. many emotions…

He turned around quickly, and walked behind the king with Russo following, along with the Black Knight, Talten.

The worry was running in the veins of the guests, But Princess Loliana said loudly, "Our dear Guests: Please don't be worried about anything because these matters happen a lot. Excuse me for the King's leave like that, but you know that it's very important, and I understand your concerns. You made us happy with your attendance to the party."

Loliana looked at me smiling, "You have to say something for them. It was your party."

I looked at the people and said with an anxious tone, "Thank you for coming. I wish for you all happiness."

We stayed to say the 'goodbyes' to our guests; Princess Loliana also introduced me to some people and princes. I hate to say it, but I was the main attention for everybody.

I was thinking all the time about Johan. I didn't understand what happened there.

I asked Loliana, "Hime-sama… I didn't understand what this Amakoiana? Amokokiana? I'm s-sorry I don't remember the name…."

"You mean Imokia?"

"Yes."

"It's a royal and magical Necklace. Our Royal family inherited it from generation after generation, that's why we keep it safe like our blood. If it was stolen, that means that whoever did it, will have incredible power to Rule Banshira… I think that you'll never be able to understand that…."

She stood silent and I was thinking. I said, "Do you think that it was stolen?"

"No….. we mustn't underestimate the power of Imokia's Guardian. He is the number one Knight we have, and he is so close from getting the name of the Golden legendry Knight! But Russo is so angry from that and don't want Johan to get it, especially when he, himself didn't get it yet! But I think Johan is qualified to have it…."

I said surprised, "Weird! He doesn't look like that… he is so gentle!"

Loliana smiled and said a strange thing, "Don't be fooled by his outer look dear….. he is cold hearted and you don't know anything about him…."

I was thinking in her words and said, "What does the name Golden Knight mean? Is it something important?"

"The legendry Knight did exist from hundred years, his name was Barkus… but he didn't appear again and the one who gave him the name was my great great grandfather Alfindo…. There is a great contest for earning that agnomen again between Talten and Johan. They are the best of our Knights; therefore, they took the names The Black and White Knight. Someone is going to expel the other from the playing field."

I didn't comment on that, and I stood thinking quietly. It was like the chess table. What a weird chess table! It didn't have anything except Knights! No kings and no horses!

I excused myself and went to my chamber with Ragi. All the pictures I saw, was for the Golden legendry Knight….

I entered my room, then I asked Ragi after I had wore my sleeping clothes, "Ragi… why Princess Loliana say that Johan is cold hearted? Do you know anything about him?"

Ragi looked at me and said angrily, "Johan….. is a real cold hearted freak. It's right that he is a very strong worrier, they say that he is clever and have a very good memory, in addition that he knows the places where the stolen things are and he feels where are the kidnapped people because of his sensitive hunch, but…"

I wanted to know more about him. "But what?"

Ragi sat next to me and said almost whispering, "when the war occurred between the two kingdoms, Banshira and timilasia from years, Johan's father was killed in the war, But to take revenge for his father, Johan killed too many of timilasia's Soldiers and made with their heads a hanging bridge after he had entered the robes inside their Eye holes! He made that bridge to go to Timilasia's Land. Then everybody gave their attention to Johan's strange abilities…."

I was disgusted and a shiver ran in my spine then I said, "Please continue. What did he do?"

"After the war was over, his mother died—"

"WHAT? She died?" He was lying to me. I can't believe it!

Ragi looked at me. "Yes, But he made a taxidermy to her corps. He even took off her organs out and put it in a liquid he did it by himself. He put that all in a large glass column. He now, talks to that 'corps' everyday, and tell her about the progress he is accomplishing."

I was going to throw up! "Is he a monster? How he can do that to his mother?"

I held my head after the headache had stroke in it. I didn't believe anything, "No! that's impossible! He doesn't look like Killers!" My God! I was beginning to like him!

Ragi said, "That's Just a beginning to his black history. You didn't know yet why Russo forced him to wear that helmet. A terrible accident happened because of his cursed beautiful face!"

What an opposite! (Beautiful and Cursed!)

"What? What happened?"

Ragi said worried, "But you have to sleep now!"

I said wanting to hit her, "No way! I'm not sleeping until you continue what you have started!"

"Ok. Ok. But I'm afraid that the Princess will punish me for telling you these things…"

"I won't tell anyone about it. Just continue!"

"Ok. Johan after the war, had been promoted to be the leader of Guards in prince's Nerota palace. Nerota's sister admired Johan's beauty and strength to the point of loving him."

"Then?"

"She chased him and every time she sees him, she tells him about how mush she loves him. Johan then, asked prince Nerota to transfer him from the palace without mentioning the reason…. And the prince agreed. As for the princess, she committed a suicide in her room. Everyone found out, and Johan came to her funeral. From that day, Johan came here and Russo forced him to wear the helmet so that nobody will get hurt from his tricking looks…"

I didn't ask her for more. Ragi left me alone to sleep and have nightmares about Johan.

I can't believe that the 'mother' he was talking about, was a dead corps! I was scared that I pulled the covers over me from feeling the cold.

I blamed myself for trusting him, I didn't know why I couldn't hate him in spite of everything… I tried to remember his face to make excuses for him…. And I couldn't sleep the whole night.

I looked around myself. Why am I in this place? With strangers and mad people alone!

A tear came down on my cheek, and I remembered my nice butler, Mirla. My friends, Sho and Kenzan….. I feel that I'm going to pay high for this adventure….. And I think I won't be able to get back to my home….. Not even in my dreams…

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + **The White Knight** + + + + + + + + + + + +

In the morning, Ragi woke me to have my breakfast. It was weird as usual. There were many things that I didn't know, but I tasted some of it.

I didn't talk to Ragi much. I looked at her, she was a beautiful girl, she has big black eyes and pink hair…. It was a weird color, but I began used to how the things are here.

She started saying, "Didn't you know what happened yesterday? Johan changed Imokia's place and told the king that he did that because there were some people who wanted to steal it, and the funny thing is, that the king believed him. What a shame!"

I drunk some water and said, "Didn't Johan tell the King about the new place? He maybe is thinking about ruling the universe like those guys in the movies!"

Ragi looked at me with worry. "I don't know more than what I know now. I heard that from the other servants, but our king is clever. I'm sure that he knows it's place."

I asked, "Ragi, is the earth far from here?"

Ragi looked surprised. "OOOOOOOOH! It is too far! There is just one spaceship called "Hinwa" which can reach the earth in nine….. Or ten days…"

I gasped from the shock and screamed, "You mean that I was sleeping for ten days until I reached here?"

"Oh? You don't remember anything? I think Johan used a drug on you so that you won't be causing him troubles.."

I didn't believe what was happening and I'm now sure that my hope in returning to my home is too weak. But I'm not afraid anymore. I'll begin a new challenge on this dimension and planet.

**…..Chapter Ends…..**

**Author's Note (Very important):**

This chapter was short. I know T^T

Now, I have important news to tell for all of you.

I'm traveling to Egypt, next Sunday, for One month and 7 days…..

In that time, I will not be able to update any of my stories, and I am so sorry for that…

When I come back, I'll make that up for you. So there is nothing to worry about.

Before I leave, I wanted to give each of my reviewers a small message.

1- **Felina Snow**

***Araide goes and smacks Lolo-chan's forehead three times!***

**Lolo-chan**: Owwww! Why did you do that?

**Araide**: Because I do not want to hear "I'm sorry I didn't review your first one!" from you again! You hear me? You review when you review! It's not a must! I just want you to enjoy my stories….. I don't care if you reviewed or not….. yes, I love your reviews(they have a magical energy for me ^^ and I blush every time I see them ;_; ) but when you can't review, it's fine!

**Lolo-chan**: Ok…. I'm sorry! I won't be reviewing at all!

**Araide**: AGAIN? (Getting ready to hit Lolo-chan!)

**Felina Snow**: Nooooooo….

Ok I'll forgive you this time! Goodbye dear! I'll miss you. I hope you always remember me as a person was in this site ^^

2-**Chrisandersenyuki**

T^T…

I'll miss you sooooooo much!

I don't know what to say anymore!

Thank you for everything. I had a lot of fun with you the whole past year… and I'm thankful that I found this site… and that I found you^^

Don't forget telling me your news when I get back! And this will be the last message I send to you, because the computer will be not allowed for me anymore T^T…..

Bye dear!

3-**Luvingrandomness**

Thank you very much for your Lovely and funny reviews! And I think your personality is really great. You always make me smile when I see them. (Of course, that applies to all of you my readers, but Yuble-chan has her own funny way to do it!)

It has been nice knowing an awesome person like you!

See you later dear!

(Also, update your story (demon love) because I'm getting Impatient!)

4- **PrincessAnime08**

Thank you for reviewing my other stories and for your great support.

I'm looking forward reading your story when I come back ^^

Bye Dear!

5-**Chara-the-fire-lover**

Hmmm…. Maybe it hasn't been along time since I knew you, But I can tell, that you are an amazing person!

From the way you write your stories and your reviews, I think you are a really funny and smiling person. Keep your smile, because it's beautiful ^^

Thank you for your support. (I can't believe you added me to your favorite Authors list! You didn't know me for a long time! I'm sooooo happy^^)

See you later dear!

6- **Miiiiiio Chiiiiiii~**

I'll see you later! Thank you for admiring my humble work! It's an Honor ^^

*Araide Bows for Miio-chii!*

Thank you for your support and for your interest in my abilities! (Your language is great by the way ^^)

+ + + + **For everyone….**

Thank you very much! I had a great time with you all and I hope you'll be waiting for my return ^^

And thank you for your patience and support, even though my language and grammar are bad….. T^T and my plots are worse! (I know they are all boring!)

Anyway, don't forget me as a friend!

See you all!

***Araide gives each one of the readers a Red Rose**!*

Leave a review and a goodbye for me and I'll read it on my PSP~ HAHAHAHAHAA!

Author….. Signed out!


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLLLLOOOO~**

How are you people? Long time no see T_T

Well….. I got a chance to update from here, so…. YAAAAAY!

I got to thank my grandma for letting me stay here for a while…. Her house has internet service….. FINALLY! (The only house around me that has net! God! I'm going to die soon!)

Miio-Chiie~ I Updated ^^ thanks to the motivation!

I hope everyone is fine ^^

Oh, and Ari-chan and ReNA, Welcome back! My other story is updated for you!

**Author's Note (Important)**:

Because this story is so complicated and confusing, I'll be putting a summary at the beginning of each chapter, with the names of the characters to be clear and understandable.

So, First, the names:

**Yuki Judai:** The story's hero! He is the one from earth that was ordered to cheer up Banshira's king, by bringing back the King's good memories about the earth.

**Johan**: He is also known as the (White Knight). He was the one that was ordered to bring Judai, and to be his follower.

**Talten**: For now, all the information we got, that he is the (Black Knight).

**Yuble**: Banshira's king.

**Loliana**: the King's sister.

**Ragi:** Judai's servant.

**Russo:** The Army's leader.

**A review for the story's events:**

Yuki Judai, Teenager, that was transferred to another dimension and planet, by a strange Knight called Johan.

After Johan had told Judai the current situation of the sad king, Judai barely agreed to help Banshira's king until he is crowned.

After being comfortable with Johan, Judai hears bad and terrible things, which imply that Johan is a cold hearted and cruel person. Is that right? Is Johan really a cold hearted person? How will Judai face him again?

That's what we will see in this chapter.

This story is in **Judai's POV**, In case you got lost. If you preferred it other way, you can tell me ^^

So let's start!

**…..Chapter Starts….**

Two ordinary days have passed…. I spent the time with Ragi and other times, walking around and exploring the palace with Loliana who showed me different places inside it. She also introduced me to new persons.

I met the king again, and he took the princess and me in a visit to a huge new museum and I don't need to tell you how many people was there!

And Today….. Was the crowning day.

The people were celebrating everywhere and in the streets from two days and there were too many greeting and congratulating cards sent to the palace.

Loliana came to take me and we are heading for the King's place. We are going to make a tour around Banshira, after that, we will go to the crowning place. And there, the king will make his vows of loyalty to the kingdom and It's citizens.

We entered the big hall. The ministers, counselors and hundreds of guards were all, surrounding the king.

I said to the princess nervously, "We are going to stay here for sometime…."

There were no females at all in this place and the king was talking to his counselor.

I said again uncomfortably, "Why don't we go out of this place? Is this place for the soldiers? There are too many of them here…"

Loliana said sweetly, "Don't worry dear. You can go out whenever you like….."

Suddenly I heard a voice from behind us saying, "Welcome. Our beautiful prince is here!"

I knew that voice. I didn't turn around and stood stiffened in my place. I heard the princess saying, "Hello Johan! How is everything going with you?"

"It's a lot better, thank you."

I turned slowly and I stared. He was putting that silly helmet as always. He Looked at me and said, "Hello Yuki-san."

"How did you know my first name?"

"No wonder here! I was watching you for two months, three days and nine hours…. Hahahahaha!"

I didn't find that funny. Loliana laughed so I said mockingly, "Ummm…..How is your mother? Did you call her?"

Princess loliana excused herself for a minute, and went away.

Johan was silent for sometime, then he looked to me with his emerald eyes that was appearing from his helmet, and said calmly, "No….. I can't talk to her from the phone…"

"Why not?"

"Because she can't talk."

I looked at him disgusted, which I was trying to hide, hardly, so he said, "Who told you?"

I was stunned for a part of the second, but I held myself and said, "Told me what?"

"About my mom. Someone told you a bad story about me."

I didn't answer him and I shook me head to say no.

He looked at me again. "Well, I have to go Yuki-san! But I'll find who told you the story and break him or her, into two halves."

I said quickly while running to him, "J-Johan…"

For my bad luck, I stumbled and I found myself, Instead of falling, resting on someone's strong chest.

When I looked up, I saw Johan is holding me. I don't know why, but I blushed!

"You are so cute!"

I wanted to slap him! I quickly, released myself from his grip, and said, "Shut up! When are you going to get me back to the earth? You promised me!"

I don't know why he looked surprised from my question and didn't answer me.

We heard the music outside, giving the idea that the king will leave, and everybody started moving for the exit.

Johan came closer and lowered himself to my ear level while saying, "Judai….. don't be afraid. I won't let you to that wolf. Ever."

The second thing I knew… he disappeared!

Who's the wolf? He increased my fear and confusion! Was he meaning King Yuble?

I began to worry from all the opposites around me.

I stood for minutes, thinking about what is happening….. every body was moving and trying not to bump into me.

Loliana came and said happily, "Come on! Everybody is waiting for us!"

I said calmly, "I can't come with you."

Loliana looked at me surprised. "Judai… what is it? There is something bothering you, right?"

"No, but I am not coming with you and the king. I will go with someone as a normal person. I'm not a prince and I'm not the king's brother."

I didn't know from where that came from, but I said that. I noticed the shocked expression on loliana's face. "Did Johan tell you any bad thing about the king?"

I looked at her, trying to analyze her words.

"Oh come on! Whatever Johan said, you won't believe him, right? He needs a physic!"

I said angrily, "Johan didn't tell me anything! I'm not going with you."

I was frustrated. The princess said with kindness that embarrassed me, "As you like my dear. But someone from our Powerful Knights must escort you. You don't want Johan of course, am I wrong? Or is he the only one you know?"

I didn't talk…. She left me alone.

After awhile, I heard a voice saying, "How about a little fun before the crowning party?"

I looked back and I saw Johan….. IMPOSSIBLE! Was he the one who will escort me?

+ + + + + + + + + + **The White Knigh**t + + + + + + + + + +

He said with a stupid enthusiasm, "What do you say? Or you don't want to go out with a stranger Knight?"

I looked at him scared. "I won't go with you to anywhere! You hear me?"

He came closer and said, "What did Ragi told you about me? Do you want me to slay her into two halves with my sword?"

I gasped unconsciously and said with fear, "No way! Ragi didn't—"

"I know that she told you something. Don't try to defend her."

I was so scared. The knights around us began to leave. I saw Loliana coming towards us.

"You are fine now. I called a knight that you know here to be comfortable." Then she looked to the White Knight and said, "Take care of him, Johan."

Johan nodded and the princess left quickly to her Brother.

I looked to Johan who pulled me from my arm and said with sick happiness, "You don't have other choice! I am a fate on you today! Let us go from the back door, you'll reach the crowning place faster than the king himself!"

"Johaaaaaaaaan! LET ME GO!" I screamed while he is pulling me in the opposite way of the people.

He didn't stop! I couldn't stop either! Johan's step matched ten steps of mine! There was no balance between our abilities.

I ran and ran. We got out of the back door, where the trees and forests and there were no living being except chirping birds!

I said scared, "Johan! What is this? There is no one here!"

Johan laughed and took off his helmet. He said smiling, "Why don't you enjoy your time and let me tell you some things about the accidents Ragi told you?"

I said nervously trying not to look to his face, "I won't be here with you alone… it's not safe… you hear me?"

He said coldly while raising his eyebrows in a challenging way, "You were asleep in front of my eyes, alone, for a _week_ and four days. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done that already… but I watched you all the time…"

My tears gathered in my eyes and I said scared, "But I don't want to be with you! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He looked silently at me. I didn't say anything.

We stayed like that for five minutes, maybe longer… I don't know, but he said calmly while walking slowly, "What did Ragi tell you to make you hate me like that? Did she tell you about the war? Those soldiers tricked me and attacked me while I was alone. I had to kill them and to hang them to be a warning for the enemy. You mustn't interfere with the men's work. It's the war my dear…. The war…."

I looked at him, but I didn't say a word. What do he means by the men's work? Am I not a man?

"No Judai. You aren't a man. You are an Angle."

I blushed instantly! How did he Know what was I thinking about?

He continued, "I can't guess what Ragi told you too. What did she tell you? Did she tell you about the man whom I dropped from the top of the bridge? Or—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear more about you! I want to go now!"

He smiled and said, "OK. Go!"

I said angrily, "Take me! I don't know the way!"

"It's either you walk with me, or you go alone."

I didn't have a choice. He walked in front of me and I followed.

He started talking, "King Yuble….. You have to be carful from him Judai…"

He gestured towards a white spaceship that looked like a car with black paintings on it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Please enter my 'car' like you people say, and I'll tell you why…"

I rode the 'car' which was different from normal cars. It was a little bigger and there was a weird wheel and a….. Keyboard like those in the computers….. There were many differences between this spaceship and the ordinary car.

What did Johan want to tell me?

**…Chapter Ends…**.

I hope to see you guys soon, and to update one more time ^^

Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

About time I release a new chapter =_="

So first, the story's characters (**until now**):

**Yuki Judai**: The story's hero! He is the one from earth that was ordered to cheer up Banshira's king, by bringing back the King's good memories about the earth.

**Johan**: He is also known as the (White Knight). He was the one that was ordered to bring Judai, and to be his follower.

**Talten**: He is the (Black Knight).

**Yuble**: Banshira's king.

**Loliana**: the King's sister.

**Ragi**: Judai's servant.

**Russo**: The Army's leader.

**A review to the last chapter's events:**

Judai goes to the crowning place with the king Yuble and everything was going well, until Johan showed up. Judai looks scared from Johan, he don't want to be with him alone and says harsh words to the teal haired Knight.

But in the same time, Johan shows his care for Judai, and warns him from Banshira's King Yuble.

Judai in the end was forced to walk with Johan to the crowning after party.

What will Johan tell Judai? And will Judai be comfortable again with Johan? Or the things will become worse between the two?

If you wanted to know, read this chapter ^^

Miss **Luving Randomness**: Thank you very much for telling me the 'Angel' word! Oh God! I felt so stupid after I had seen that I ruined the atmosphere of the story by this silly mistake T^T…. (IF YOU FOUND ANYTHING ELSE YOU BETTER TELL ME QUICKLY!)

**Chara-chan, Mio-chiie, Chris-chan, Oak-chan** … Arigato~

Just so you remember, the story's plot belong to **me **(**ARAIDE-SAN**) and **Irumi**, Only! Exclusive for me and him. I know that the plot isn't that good, but yes I proudly say that it's mine, and my fellow writer Irumi.

I really, really wanted to be the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Characters, so that I can make Judai and Johan madly in love with each other, make Asuka cry so hard because Judai didn't Love her back! Kick Manjoume out Of Duel Academia along with Sho and Kenzan, to get rid of Yuble, Before it enter Judai's body, and the most important thing, is to ask that Gx director or whatever, why didn't he put Johan in the last Opening of the Anime (Endless Dream) With Judai and the rest of the worthless friends of his in the end of the song! (Yeah! They are worthless! Look what they have done to him in the last Episodes! And they still dare to want him to smile in their faces! Hmmmm…. Fubuki is an exception!)

But unfortunately I didn't accomplish that mission, and I am going to Japan soon to get this ownership and convince that director to make season two to Yu-Gi-Oh Gx! _(Yeah right!)_

Anyway, Let us start!

**….Chapter Starts…..**

Johan rode the _'car'_ beside me. He put his helmet aside and said while moving the spaceship, "Yuble will ask you to do something for him…. And you must refuse…."

"What is this thing?"

"Ummm….. You will know that soon."

I was silent for a second then I said, "What are you? You predict things that will happen or _won't_ happen and your opinion….. Is it supposed to be right?"

"The Point is that you _refuse_ it."

"If he asked me to do something and I could do it, then _I'll _do it."

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes while he was driving inside the forest then he said quietly, "I know you very well. You won't agree on doing it."

"What? What do you want from me? …. Don't interfere in my life!"

He was still driving quietly, and I looked to him for sometime. He was gentle and calm, his face was beautiful, like it was drawn with a pencil and He was looking to the road and thinking of something, because his beautiful eye-brows were close from each other…

The way his hair was going to his shoulder was nice, and his skin was milky….. I tore my sight off him finally…. He was just a beautiful devil! Why do I like him? I don't know… I like him and hate him….. My feelings were going to opposite ways like how his personality was obviously… an opposite!

Was he a good one? Or was he the evil itself? If he was bad, then he is a pretty great actor!

I was thinking while looking to the trees and I felt that he took several glances at me…..

The 'car' stopped suddenly.

I looked at him slightly scared. He smiled and put on his helmet back.

He said, "Don't tell anyone about our little tour." And he pulled something from his neck to hide his teal hair.

Seconds and he drove back against the road that was crowded with trees, and I began hearing the voices of the royal music, then I saw the people waving to the king's guards and sister.

An alert like machine rang, and when the people saw our spaceship, they made a way for us while cheering, "Johan! The Golden Johan!"

I said ironically, "Wow! You are so popular here! Looks like that they want you to get the name of the Golden Legendry Knight."

He was surprised because I knew about that matter. He laughed and said simply, "They are a bunch of liars that's all!"

I didn't think that his answer would be like that.

After minutes of walking through the crowd, we got close to the King's guards, and when they saw us, they opened for Johan a way and we were finally far from the crowd.

There were several pictures for the king, being held by the people, a lot of colored strips and big water colored drops were flying in the air! I felt myself smiling…. The crowd was so amazing, I didn't see that before.

I forgot about Johan who was sitting beside me and lost myself in the beautiful sight….. I didn't know that I was on the social side! Everyone thought that I'm not and that I was too quiet….. Shielding myself from the others during parties…. Even my parents were saying that before they were… gone…. And before they leave me alone.

The spaceship stopped and someone rode in the back. I didn't know who was it, because I was looking to the crowd, but I looked to the back while the 'car' started moving again, and I saw the Knight who only wore black clothes, and didn't have a helmet.

He said enthusiastically to Johan, "How are you stubborn Rocksh?"

Johan laughed and said jokingly, "Fine red Lillian!"

Talten looked at me and said smiling, "It's ok. Those are just pet names! Hello beautiful prince… I'm so happy to meet you and to see that honey color sleeping in your eyes…"

Johan smiled and said with kidding and with a little threat in his tone, "Don't flirt or I'll take off both of your eyes!"

Talten said, "Ok my friend, I don't think about stealing your lover!"

WHAT THE HELL? A… A… lover?

First, there is no bond between me and that monster! Even if there were one, he would be my enemy, not even a friend! And I'm not gay by any means! Why is that idiot Johan smiling to me? He isn't protesting!

Don't tell me that Johan is… WAAAAH!

I said angrily, "Who said that I'm his lover? I hate him much as the stars number!"

Talten laughed and said playfully while tapping his fingers on Johan's Shoulder, "Hahaha! My chance is big pretty boy!"

Johan said laughing while watching the road carefully, "Don't even try…."

They both laughed and I felt that my face was burning.

Talten was nice and funny guy, and you can get used to him from the first time you see him.

His hair reached his shoulders, and it was brown. He had also brown eyes, but it was too dark that if you saw it, you'll think that they are black.

He was wearing black outfit, and a grey armor, like what Johan has, and there were weird language on them both.

The king's guards stopped and Yuble came down from the spaceship along with Loliana, and there was another women walking with them.

Johan's spaceship also stopped. Talten came down quickly, and opened the small door for me. Johan took off his helmet and said happily, "Russo allowed for me taking off this stupid thing today…. Only during the party."

They both walked with me inside, and I was so embarrassed.

I didn't do anything, but Talten sat on the chairs that were specialized for the guests, so I sat on his left, then Johan came and sat on my left.

The irony! How fate has dropped me between the Black and the White Knight! How odd the names were! If we were on earth, people were probably going to laugh at us!

Many princes and ministers sat and there were many cameras, which shape was too small and different from ours, but they were so effective.

The king stood and made the loyalty vows, which Banshira's Kings made from long time ago.

The sound of clapping was so high, and the people, who were watching outside, gave cheerful words, and there was a big enthusiasm among the citizens.

I looked to Loliana and she smiled happily to me. I returned back the smile, then she turned her sight to Johan, and she stared at him for awhile….

Finally, the King was crowned, with the royal crown.

A very good time passed since the king Yuble was crowned and was officially going to rule Banshira, that wasn't ruled before by a young teen like him from hundreds of years. Banshira was always ruled by the elderly.

Anyway, the party was coming to an end. People returned back to their spaceships, and the king was going back to the palace, to make another party at night there.

Johan whispered jokingly to me and Talten, "It looks like his ruling period is going to be very long and deadly boring! I bet that Banshira is going to fall in his time…"

Talten laughed while giving Johan a 'high five' agreeing with him. I looked behind me and saw the princes and ministers glaring at Johan!

I guessed that they heard what he did say.

The 'vice' King stood suddenly and said, "White Knight! I want to talk to you for sometime!"

Johan looked carelessly to the man and stood walking to him.

I didn't know why that man wanted him so I asked Talten, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Oh! Are you _worried_ for your lover?"

My face was flushed, but I used all my power for hitting Talten on his head!

"Owwww! That….. hurts!"

"You stupid moron! Don't you dare say this word again!" I blurted!

As soon as I finished saying those words, I realized that I called him names and…. People were looking shocked at me!

I sat again very embarrassed! It's all Talten's fault!

"Hehehe… I never thought that you were that tough when I first saw you!"

"Shut your mouth Talten!" I said in a low and dangerous tone.

He laughed again. I stared at him… Talten was so nice…. The way he looked always cheerful made me want to smile…..

"Well ok. I won't say that you and Johan are lovers again!"

"You better! Because I. Am. Not. His. Lover!"

"Really? Hmm….. Well I guess that Johan will be sad if he hears you say that."

"I don't care! I wish you and him will go to the hell!"

"Ouch…"

+ + + + + + + + + + **The White Knight **+ + + + + + + + +

We stayed in our places, watching Johan while he was talking to the vice king, then I suddenly saw them laughing!

Talten said talking to himself, "How smart you are! You make any one like you because you are the strongest and the prettiest of them all!"

I looked at Talten… he was admiring Johan, his White Knight friend, and on his lips, there was a strange smile….. They looked like best friends….. Why did they put them in a rivalry situation like that? I can't imagine Johan and Talten becoming enemies for a silly name.

Talten's smile was forwarded to me, so I smiled back nervously and looked away. I felt so shy because he caught me staring at him….. and I saw Johan smiling to me too.

I couldn't not smile back to him. I smiled for him and he walked towards us quickly.

He said for me and Talten, "Let's go to the night party."

"No. I will take Judai to the party."

That was Loliana's voice.

Johan turned to her and said objecting, "Please let me escort him there… me and Talten did that before…."

Talten stood and said, "Yes. Please let us take him with us."

The princess smiled to me and said, "Looks like we are going to have a fight over Judai. Why don't you choose dear?"

I looked at princess Loliana shyly and Talten faked shouting while slapping his forehead, "Noooo! He will choose the princess of course!"

Johan looked in my eyes, and made me feel embarrassed so I said to him, "I'm sorry….. I will go with the princess….. this will make me feel better…."

Johan exchanged looks with Talten….. then the princess extended her hands for me, and I left with her.

I took a quick glance behind me. Talten was waving his hand for me while Johan stood smiling and he said something to Talten that I didn't hear.

I didn't feel sad for leaving them because I was so, SO Embarrassed!

I walked with the princess, who sat beside the king in the royal cart and I sat beside her.

I looked to the King and said, "Congratulations your highness."

The king smiled and said in a funny way, "I'm so mad from you because you didn't come with me and you went with the person whose hands are always in blood."

I didn't like the way he described Johan.

"I didn't mean that. Actually I didn't plan to go with anybody. Princess Loliana took care of that matter…."

The long Night Party was over. During the party, I saw Johan and Talten several times, but I was with the princess and the king the whole time.

I returned to my room, very _exhausted_.

I didn't find my servant Ragi, so I changed my clothes and dropped myself on the bed, thinking about all what happened today. I was worried for Ragi, when I remembered How Johan talked about her.

I pulled the sheets on my body while looking around me scared. That man is still watching me…. Or …. How did he know about Ragi telling me these kinds of things?

He is a ghost! Yes a ghost…..

I looked around me again, and my heart was beating so fast….. I imagined that I'll see him anytime standing before me…. _'Why am I so scared from him?'_

That's what I said to myself. I wasn't able to close my eyes, and the sweat was on my forehead.

I stood quickly, and opened my chamber's door. I looked outside…. The place was too quiet. Too quite to make me going crazy!

Silence!

Silence!

Silence!

Silence…. Then….. "AaaaaaaaaHAAMM!"

I heard a choked scream.

**What is that?**

**_'There was somebody screaming!' _**I said to myself…. **_'Maybe not….. you are imagining things because you are scared….'_**

Oh yes….. Where is that scream? I walked a little far from my room, but there were no signs of movement. I sweat dropped while wandering with my eyes in everywhere…..

_'I was imagining for sure….'_

I went back to my room, but the doubt was hunting me, so I wore a light red coat and I went out again, walking in the hall to the end of my wing….

I didn't find anything. I was sure that I heard somebody screaming…

Shaking my head, I returned back to my chamber, and I tried to get some sleep.

+ **In the Morning **+

I opened my eyes, and then I sat on the bed rubbing them, while hearing loud voices and a lot of talking outside….

I looked to the clock, to find that it passed the two o'clock…

I was surprised because Ragi didn't wake me up to have the breakfast with her as usual.

Quickly, I stood shocked and wore my coat to see what happened outside.

I ran in the hall, and whenever I get close to the end of my wing, I hear the screaming and yelling voices clearer.

I opened the door, and I found all the palace's servants.

When one of the girls saw me, she screamed while her tears were pouring out, "Judai-sama….. Ragi…"

I said nervously, "W-what happened? Did any thing b-bad happen to her?"

I looked to the girl while feeling a fear that I didn't test before, and I remembered the scream from yesterday.

The servant said while crying, "Judai-sama…. Ragi was murdered!"

+ + + + + + + + The White Knight + + + + + + + + +

I was standing as if someone dropped on me a bucket filled with cold water during the winter.

The servant screamed again, "We found her today in front of your wing….. and….. Her head wasn't… wasn't… and…"

She couldn't complete.

My head was spinning and spinning ….

Suddenly, I wasn't able to hear anything except Johan's voice, echoing in my ear…..

**_"What did Ragi told you about me? Do you want me to slay her into two halves with my sword?"_******

**_"What did Ragi told you about me? Do you want me to slay her into two halves with my sword?"_******

**_"What did Ragi told you about me? Do you want me to slay her into two halves with my sword?"_******

I heard someone calling me. "Judai….. Judai….. Are you alright?"

I tried to open my eyes, and I remembered Ragi then I cried.

Loliana hugged me and said, "It's alright. It's going to be okay….. you are going to be okay… don't worry…. We will know who did this…."

I saw the king smiling to me. "I have put our best Knight to investigate….. about her murder ….."

I said scared while my voice was cracking, "W-w….. Who? W-who is Going…. To investigate…."

Yuble said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine here…"

He didn't answer me.

"I-Is Johan…. Is J-Johan….. Going to investigate about her case?"

"Yes…. You are smart…." He said that, thinking that I would be satisfied!

I wasn't able to take the shock! I said angrily while my tears filled my eyes again, "WHY? Don't make Johan investigate! I know the culprit! He….. he….. was the one….. He was the one who killed Ragi….. that Devil..."

I wasn't able to talk because I broke down crying loudly like a child…. I felt that there was a huge gash on my chest…

Loliana tried to calm me while saying, "My dear, Johan do not know Ragi….. and there is no benefit for him from killing her….. And he is a reasonable teen… the killer didn't leave anything behind… he must be a professional…."

I yelled while my tears were going down, "I want to face that damned assassin! I want to see him! Where is that killer?"

I was trying to get off my bed, but the princess refused to let go of me and she hugged me again, trying to comfort me.

I heard knocks on the door. One of the girls went to open it.

Talten entered the room, followed by….. JOHAN!

Both of them greeted the King then the princess.

Johan wasn't wearing his helmet; he was holding it in his hand. Talten said smiling, "Are you Ok now Judai-kun?"

I looked at Johan angrily and didn't answer Talten.

The King said playfully, "Judai here is accusing you. He thinks that you killed Ragi. What did you do for him to pull back his trust from you?"

Johan looked to me coldly and said, "I don't know."

I said angrily, "You are a liar bastard! You don't know? How innocent! Tell them what you did tell me yesterday!"

Everybody was shocked and startled! Even Johan himself.

His lips were parted and he stared at me stunned before he says, "I said to you that I will slay Ragi into two halves! Is that what I said?"

I said satisfied, "Yes."

Johan smiled to Talten and Talten said, "Actually, Johan my friend always says that to any person… that didn't mean that he killed Ragi. Think about it. Why would he kill her?"

My voice was choked with crying and I remembered my house….. and the life I was living away from this fear. I remembered Sho and Kenzan…. I wanted to commit a suicide…

I was wishing that this was just a long nightmare that doesn't have to come back to me.

My tears were rolling down when I was thinking so the king excused us and left with the guards and I stayed with the Princess, Talten and Johan.

I said, "I want to get back to the earth. I don't want to stay here! I came for a mission that I had fulfilled and let me go!" then I looked at Johan who was still standing and shouted angrily while pointing my finger to him in an accusing way, "And you! You Ghost! Get out of my life! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

I screamed and screamed and I felt that my nerve nets were blown in my mind….. and I lost the sense of anything around me…..

**…..Chapter Ends ….**.

Ahem….

That was… weird!

I feel that my writing is hitting down to the zero point T^T…..

I'll have to return to the U.A.E quickly, before I get infected!

Anyway, I'm so looking forward to hear your expectations from what happened in this chapter… What do you think? Do you think Johan is the killer? Or not?

And if you people found the missing Felina Snow, say Hi from me to her. I missed her So much T^T….

And I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. It looks like you people are only going to get this one updated while I'm in Egypt! I don't want to write badly and screw my stories T_T

Well see you~

Bye~

Araide-san…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

This is Araide-san, giving you chapter six of Araide-san's boring story, The White Knight!

Ahahaha… maybe it's not that boring!

First thing is first. The story characters, **for the last chapter and this one too:**

**Yuki Judai**: The story's hero! He is the one from earth that was ordered to cheer up Banshira's king, by bringing back the King's good memories about the earth.

**Johan**: He is also known as the (White Knight). He was the one that was ordered to bring Judai, and to be his follower.

**Talten**: He is the (Black Knight), and it seems that he is Johan's best friend, Although they are both rivals.

**Yuble**: Banshira's king.

**Loliana**: the King's sister.

**Ragi**: She was Judai's servant, but she was murdered.

**Russo**: The Army's leader.

**Lisa**: Judai's new servant. (Ragi's Replacement.)

**A review to last chapter's events:**

Judai went with Johan to The crowning party. Johan told Judai that King Yubel will ask Judai to do something for him, and Judai must refuse it.

Talten appears in the picture and he seems to be Johan's best friend although they are both fighting for the name of the Golden Legendry Knight.

After the crowning and the night party was over, Judai went to sleep, but before he do so he heard a scream. Thinking that it was just his imagination, he went back to his room and found the next day that Ragi, his servant, was murdered.

Of course, the first one came in mind was Johan. Judai now believes that Johan is the one who killed Ragi, and that he shouldn't be investigating about her case, in addition that he hated the teal-haired teen to a dangerous point.

How will Judai treat Johan afterwards? Will Johan be able to prove his innocence to Judai? Or is he the one who really Killed Ragi?

Will things be worse for Judai?  
That's what we will see in this chapter ^^

**Chara-The-Fire-Lover : **

Hmmm… so you hated Talten First huh?

Will….. I'm glad that you liked him now. Because he is a real good and funny person. And yes you are right! Sometimes I hate the character at the beginning then I begin liking it afterwards. It's confusing! But in your case, I understand why you hated him.

Maybe because he Is Johan's Rival, and he gave Judai some looks ^^

And yeah… Felina Snow….. Just disappeared! I'm so worried for her… I hope that she is fine T^T…

**Luving Randomness:**

Ahahaha…. Yes! Talten do like Johan, but in a complete innocent and friendly way.

T^T….. That Judai was a Meany! But then you don't know, maybe Johan is the killer.

I'm happy that you are there for my help ^^

**Miio-chiie:**

Thank you for admiring my chapter~

Gives A red Rose~

**Chrisandersenyuki:**

As I said to you, you are clever! Yes it was a marriage….

And don't worry; I hope your questions will be answered in the coming chapters.

OOOk!

Let's start!

**Araide-san's Advice (Very important):**

For your eyes safety, do you guys see the (B. s. A etc.) Buttons on the top of this page?

If you do, please do this favor for me. I want you to go to the B Shape and click on it several times until you find the font is okay for you to read. If you didn't do that, your _eyes_ will be in _danger._

**…Chapter starts….**

_"And you! You Ghost! Get out of my life! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

_I screamed and screamed and I felt that my nerve nets were blown in my mind….. and I lost the sense of anything around me….._

I don't know how much time I stayed like this. I feel that I slept for too long….

When I opened my eyes, I felt better… before I know where were I, a breeze of cold air came to move my hair locks… I looked around me while I was still down…. I was in a beautiful garden, and the time was when the sunsets…. There was a nice tree shadow making an enough shade over my body…. There was somebody patting my hair gently….. It feels so good…

That person was holding me tenderly and I was sleeping on his chest….. who was that nice guy?

His hands… they are so warm….

I got a full hand of his shirt… my eyes were half open….

He was wearing a White shirt.

I began to regain my full consciousness, and I raised my head a little to know who the person…was.

My eyes widened and I tried to get the words out, but only one did come.

"J-JO-Johan?"

He was smiling to me, and the dream turned into a nightmare…

I panicked and removed his hands from my hair. I ran away from him while screaming. "NO!"

He was running after me and calling, "JUDAI!"

+ + + **The White Knight **+ + +

I woke up in my sweat! I was still in my bed….. thank god!

There was a girl sitting beside me on the bed, who I didn't know. She said, "Are you alright? Shall I bring you a Doctor?"

My chest was going up and down and my heart beats were going crazy while I was remembering that nightmare….

He is chasing me, even in nightmares…

The poor girl dashed outside to call the doctor. Looks like she got afraid when I didn't answer her.

The doctor entered. He asked me about my health, so I said to him that I'm fine and it was just a nightmare.

He put a device on my arm and asked me to stay in bed for a while, and the girl stood beside my bed.

The girl said hesitantly, "Judai-sama… please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to take Ragi's place, but I was assigned by the king to be your new servant. Please call me if you needed anything. My name is Lisa."

I looked at her and tried to smile. "Thank you Lisa. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong…."

The girl left and sat close to the Balcony. The time was nearly at the evening because the sky was so dark….

After a while, the girl left and came back with a large tray of food.

She pulled the annoying device off my arm and said nicely, "Master, you have to eat something. You didn't eat from the morning…"

I didn't feel like eating anything now…

I stayed awake thinking about the dream I had….. then I slept without noticing that.

In the morning, Lisa woke me up, and Princess Loliana came to check on me.

Loliana said, "You look better…"

"Yes. Thank you…"

"My brother wanted to visit you…. To make sure that you are fine…"

"There is no need for that. I'm fine…"

"Ok…. What about going to him now? He is sitting alone in the garden…"

Answering to Loliana's request, I wore proper clothes and went out with her.

While we were walking she asked me wondering, "Why do you hate Johan like that? In my life, I didn't see anyone hating him in spite of all what he did."

I looked to the roses in the garden while remembering that dream. "I don't know… our souls do not match each other…."

The princess laughed because she liked my last sentence. Through seconds, I saw the King sitting on a beautiful bench which was designed especially for him. When we got close, he sensed us so he turned around and right away, he smiled….

We sat in front of him. He said while the air was moving his hair, "Our Beautiful prince, How are you now?"

He was talking to me. Loliana smiled and I felt the shyness washing over me so I didn't respond so he said again, "What is this? You are feeling shy from me? We are now more than good friends, right?"

I said while looking to the ground, "That's a big Honor sir…"

The king laughed while looking to Loliana, who was chuckling too.

Some guard came and whispered something to the King.

The King said, "It's ok…. But make it fast."

The guard left and the king said while standing up, "Excuse me for a minute. I promised the soldiers that I will see their new plan here, but I couldn't just make them come over this place because Johan is with them…. And you know the rest…" he chuckled then said, "I'm afraid that you'll get ill because of him in the end…."

I said calmly, "That person doesn't affect on me your highness…"

The king said sitting down again, "That's great then. I wish that you are right because he is just a soldier."

I saw the always angry Russo coming close and behind him there were two normal soldiers followed by Johan and Talten. Talten saw me, but Johan was looking to the trees…

I looked to the princess and said, "Why don't we go for a walk while they see their new plan?"

Loliana nodded agreeing with me. We stood and passed Talten. I didn't look behind me, but princess Loliana said while we were walking, "Poor Johan… you broke him…. You didn't see how he was looking at you hurt while you walked ignoring him…."

I scoffed, "Who does he think he is? He is nothing!"

Loliana smiled and said, "You have to change your look to him because he is the only one who can return you to the earth. Imagine that you'll be with his company for more than ten days."

"Is he the one who drive that spaceship?"

"No. there is another pilot with him called Spirso, he is talented, but Johan is the one who does the other stuff and he drives the spaceship while Spirso is sleeping or not there in the first place. Johan is very intelligent…"

"I won't give that Johan a damn! And I won't believe that he is innocent from Ragi's case.."

Loliana said surprised, "You are stubborn….. Johan can't just ruin his position by killing a normal servant that he doesn't know…. Don't forget that he is targeting the golden Legendry Knight name…"

"She told me his secrets." I said that interrupting her.

"What secrets do you mean?"

I told Loliana what Ragi had told me before that bastard kills her.

The princess said simply, "Judai….. Ragi didn't tell you anything bad about Johan until now, you don't know what Johan did in the past years."

I was shocked. I looked around me and said, "Please. Tell me."

The princess said while we were sitting on a huge bench in a far place, "Johan is a mystery that no one can solve. Since Johan began working in the army wire, his father was a high ranked Knight. When the leaders saw Johan, they thought that he is spoiled and don't deserve to be working with them. Johan's legend began when he killed many soldiers from Timilasia's Kingdom in the war. Johan was the youngest, but the strongest. All what he did, resulted the victory for our kingdom…."

She paused a little then continued, "After his father had died, his mother died because of an unknown reason. And you of course know why! And what did he do to her. He, himself killed her giving the 'I won't lose my mother and father in one time!' excuse."

"After that, Johan has attracted the attention of my father, so he assigned him to be with the personal guards. We discovered that there was a curse following Johan. Whenever he is angry with someone, that someone dies in a horrible way and the killer don't leave anything behind him. The people accused Johan several times for murdering, but the Judge implied that he is innocent because there was no evidence telling that he murdered those people."

I said stunned, "What happened?"

"Everyone became in fear from his horrible anger. Johan was solving the mysteries with a method that tells that he is a genius. He feels where the stolen things are, and he is always right. He is also very skilled in disguising….. even I think that he isn't normal."

"Talten appeared in that time. He was a strong Rival. Talten is very clever too and strong, but there is a big hole between his abilities and Johan's. He and Johan became friends and they didn't care about fighting each other, like in the past, but my brother is going to make a contest between them."

I asked curiously, "Do you think that Johan Killed Ragi because he hated her?"

The princess looked to me afraid, then she said, "I said before to my father to get rid of him…. I said honestly to him 'Just kill him!'. My father admired Johan's strength and gave him the name the White Knight just to prepare him for taking the agnomen, The Golden Legendry Knight in the future. My brother also likes him, but sometimes he gets angry at him because he does things without taking his permission. There are those who cheer for Johan and others for Talten…."

The princess stopped as she leaned backwards and she put her hand on her forehead like she has a headache

I hesitated about saying this, but I trusted the princess so I assumed that this is…. Okay…

"Johan told me something strange…"

The princess raised her head with curiosity and asked, "What is it?"

"He said that the King is going to ask me to do something for him."

Her eyes widened and she said, "What?"

"I'm asking you. He didn't want to tell me anything…"

Loliana thought about it for a while then she said angrily, "He just wants you to be afraid…. That fool Johan…"

I don't know why I felt something that I didn't feel before….

The feeling that everybody is playing a game with me! I don't know what to do. Loliana was the centre of my trust and she still is. Johan, I hate him… the King, I don't like him….. Talten, I don't know him… Russo, His appearance scares me….. My new servant is shy and always afraid of something….. My God! What should I do?

We were quiet for sometime then Loliana said, "Judai, why don't we get back to the King? We will watch what they are doing from a distance if that's okay with you."

I smiled and we ran playing! We took two roses with us.

We reached the place and didn't find anyone except for Talten and Johan.

Johan was putting his sword on Talten's neck who was holding his own sword.

The princess gasped and whispered, "Is Johan going to kill Talten?"

+ + + + + + + **The White Knight **+ + + + + + +

Johan looked to the tree we were hiding behind and raised the sword from Talten's neck while shouting, "Who's There?"

The princess ran and hided behind me. (I didn't know that she was that coward!)

I showed myself. Johan came close with Talten and I said calmly, "Looks like it was a normal duel. They look fine…"

The princess was still holding on me. She whispered hysterically, "Now he'll get mad from me and I'll die!"

Johan came closer to the tree and he saw me.

I looked at him with hatred and rage. He was looking to me coldly, and Talten said playfully, "You Interrupted our duel! But it's ok…. Did you watch me while I was losing?"

Johan smiled to Talten.

The princess stared at Johan so he said to her quickly, "What did you say to Judai?"

Loliana gasped and went to hide behind me again.

I don't know why I was so angry from him at this moment.

SLAP!

That's right. I slapped him.

His face was on his right side and I noticed how his eyes became so big from the shock.

I said, "That's not a way to talk to the princess. Recognize your limits! I've enough from you and your dirty tricks! What do you think of yourself huh? Do you think that you are a God who punishes people?"

Talten raised his eyebrows in a double shock and Johan turned his face slowly while sheathing his sword.

His eyes showed how he was hurt, but I didn't care, he wasn't going to fool me again.

He said Looking desperately to me, "Judai…. Please…. I don't hate you…. And I didn't hurt you…. Why are you saying that?"

"You are too Hideous….. I didn't imagine that you are like that when I first met you."

Johan looked to me hopelessly, and then he left so fast.

Talten smiled nervously while watching Johan disappearing between the trees, then said, "Ah… Johan was just joking with the princess…. He didn't mean to.. Ah…. I'm sorry, I have to go…"

Talten left, wanting to catch up with Johan.

Loliana said, "Judai… I'm so scared from that Johan…."

I said encouraging her, "Don't care about him. He wouldn't dare to do something to hurt you….."

+ + + + **In the palace** + + + +

We returned back to the palace and the king was there. He apologized for leaving us in the garden and he said that Russo was the reason, and absolutely, I accepted his apology.

He asked me for a walk in the garden and said, "I want to talk to you in an important topic…"

"What is it?"

"You'll come with me first."

"Ok."

For the first time, I go out with Yubel alone. We walked in the garden without talking….. he was stealing glances at me, but I didn't look to him, so he said, "Judai, do you hate being here? Please tell me without lying…. Do not compliment me…"

I looked to him and stopped walking, so he stopped too. I said surprised from his question, "Me? Honestly….. I don't hate this place….. but I prefer going back to the earth….. this place doesn't suit me very well…."

Yubel smiled and said, "Is it because of Johan? Is he the one who made you want to go back? …. Even though… won't be there anyone that you'd miss if you went back? ….."

Yubel was staring at my face, and I blushed, not knowing what to say. I stayed quiet while looking to the ground.

He got close to me and held my chin while raising it gently to make me face him. I felt something strange, but I was so embarrassed too, my tears were going to flow from nothing!

I stepped back from him and looked away.

He said hopefully, "Judai….. I love you….. I want you for me…. I want you to be with me forever…. Why don't you care about my feelings? I don't want you to treat me like a king… I want you to see me as a lover…. Please…"

Ok…. How many times I've to say to you people that I'm not gay? Wait a minute! I think this place will change my sexual preference…

Honestly….. I was touched by the way he told me his feelings…. And for a minute I wanted to… give him my agreement…. But I just can't! Or can I…..

I was stunned from his words and stared at the king.

I remembered something ringing in my ear.

_**"Yuble will ask you to do something for him…. And you must refuse…."**_

_**"What is this thing?"**_

_**"Ummm….. You will know that soon."**_

_**"What are you? You predict things that will happen or won't happen and your opinion….. Is it supposed to be right?"**_

_**"The Point is that you refuse it."**_

_**"If he asked me to do something and I could do it, then I'll do it."**_

_**"I know you very well. You won't agree on doing it."**_

_**"What? What do you want from me? …. Don't interfere in my life!"**_

Suddenly I felt the rage is taking over me because I remembered that crazy person. The king said nicely, "Did I annoy you?"

I looked to him and I felt that my face was on the hatred mode, so I tried to change the picture and to smile. I said, "No….. I'm not annoyed….. I'm just a little… confused. I want to go… may I?"

Yubel said holding my hand, "Do you want me to escort you?"

I said smiling nervously, "No No! Don't bother yourself! The king isn't supposed to be escorting me to anywhere!"

I walked away quickly and didn't look behind. I didn't stop walking until I reached the palace and then my chamber.

I entered my chamber quickly, then Lisa followed me. She said concerned, "Master, is there something wrong?"

I said huffing, "No. nothing Lisa…. Nothing…"

She looked at me with pity, then she left me thinking….

+ **The Next Day** +

The night was over and I woke up in the morning and had my breakfast with my new servant Lisa. I remembered Ragi too, and I felt bad.

I went for a walk in the garden for some quite time….. Hmmm…. I think I heard someone's steps behind me…

I felt terrible wistfulness while remembering one of the two. It's either Johan Or Yubel.

I didn't look back at the person and I stood silent.  
I didn't know why all the calmness in my chest disappeared….. I walked quickly to the way that leads to the back garden….. seconds and the steps of the one who was stalking me were gone…..

I was relieved, but I suddenly froze!

There was a big shock waiting for me. I saw a small stream of blood, coming from behind a big tree in the center of the garden!

I got closer scared while looking to the terrible sight, and quickly I ran trying to gain enough courage to see the injured person.

When I reached the person, the horror controlled my heart and I screamed loudly, not believing what I saw!

I held Loliana who was bleeding, I held her hand. The veins were cut there and I tried to stop the blood from coming down, but there was no use! She was stabbed in her heart and she…. Died from a while!

I shouted hysterically while seeing the blood everywhere, "NOOOOOO! LOLI….. LOLIANA!"

Someone got close after they heard my loud voice, there were more of the soldiers next but I didn't see them because of my tears.

Someone carried me to get me away from the place, and I was crying….. my clothes were all covered with Loliana's blood. I struggled with the person so he said, "Judai! Don't be afraid, it's me. Talten."

He took a handkerchief and made me sit on one of the benches. He started cleaning my cheek from the blood then my hands. I didn't stop crying….

I said shaking, "W-what happened…. To her? Johan killed someone again!"

Talten sat in front of me while cleaning the blood and said, "Impossible! Johan was with me from hours. You've to stop doubting him. He is a good person and definitely not going to kill the princess!"

"But….. but…."

"No Buts! Judai…. Just calm down…."

Talten said that because I seemed to be talking to nobody. My eyes were dull and have no life… I didn't see anyone dying in front of me before….. And my heart didn't take it.

The black Knight seemed to be noticing that. He continued cleaning my face and finally he pulled me into a tight hug. I did nothing in return except for pouring some more tears.

"Talten… I… I…. what should I do? What should I believe? ….. Help me please… I'm lost….."

Talten tightened his hold around me and sighed. He rubbed my back and finally said, "Judai I told you before. You just won't listen to me…. Stop hurting yourself…"

Honestly, Talten was the only one around here that made me feel comfortable And I didn't see any reason for him to lie to me, but my heart refused to believe what he says. Johan….. I don't know about him anymore….. I don't want to see him again, I want him to disappear from my life forever…

The men were going everywhere and the news was shared. I saw Johan coming.

He stopped away from me with a good distance and asked With an angry tone, "Talten. Was Yuki-san the one who discovered the corps?"

Talten looked at me then he nodded.

I said crying, "Don't you see that you kill then they assign you to investigate and you just go and rub it in someone else's back? Why are you so clever and you can predict things? With all that, you didn't know who killed Ragi! You know why? Because it's you! You are the one who killed her…. You are the one who did it!"

Johan looked at me quietly then he came and lowered himself to my head level and whispered, "I Know the murderer…. I know the one who killed Ragi."

Johan then stood to walk away so I shouted, "STOP! Who is it?"

Talten was watching this silently. Johan turned around and said coldly, "You can guess…"

I stood angrily and yelled while my consciousness was leaving me, "You are a liar and bastard and arrogant and…. And….."

I felt my voice not coming out and everything was going dark in my eyes.

Before I give in, I saw Johan running towards me and shouting, "Judai! Are you alright?"

My head was spinning and I was no longer able to hear anything…..

I slowly began to regain my sight while sitting on one of the benches… too many minutes passed….. I feel that I'm in a coma…. After a while I hear talten says, "You are the damn reason! You made Judai lose it! He hated you to death! He isn't able to hear us now….. What happened to him?"

Johan answered, "I… Didn't mean to—"

"You are making things worse! Judai will die in your hands and then you can make a party!"

I opened my eyes, but I didn't see anything….. I was greeted by the black color so I closed them again and I heard Talten and Johan.

Talten said, "Let's carry him to the palace…"

"No…. I mean yes…. Ok…"

"What are you going to do now smart ass? He is 100% sure that you are the killer! Those stories he hears about you are enough!"

"What do you want me to do? My reputation is bad Talten!"

"Then do something about it if you really cared about him. And don't glare at me when I hold him close. The boy needs someone on his side, or he'll go crazy, and with your current situation you can't do anything. I say that you forget about your jealousy for a while…. I told you that I care about him as a friend! Get the nasty thoughts out of your mind!"

"But….. but…"

"Naaaah! What's up with the 'but' word? You two are a pain!"

I sensed them coming closer so I whispered, "No…"

I opened my eyes again, the vision was so blurred, but Talten said, "Judai, can you see me? Can you hear what I'm saying?"

I tried to stand up, by counting on a tree and my sight was coming to me little by little.

I said, "I will go back….. Alone… I don't want to walk with assassins…."

Johan laughed sadly from his heart then said, "Assassins? Did you make Talten a killer too?"

I said angrily while looking to the path, "You….. don't…. interfere. Talten is a hundred times better than you….."

I threw those words and left them, heading towards the cursed palace.

**…..Chapter Ends …..**

Sorry for abusing Judai T^T….

So…. What do you think now? Is Johan the killer?

Well, anyway…. I Hope you followed my **advice** and enjoyed reading.

See you~

Araide-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people….**

Good **Morning\afternoon\Evening** for everyone~

Yes, finally, that's chapter 7!

(To be **_honest_**, this chapter used up all my energy! I don't think that I'll be able to update anything for a while after this chapter, unless I see that need in your reviews! I didn't think that this chapter will be so tiring T^T…)

The story characters:

**Yuki Judai: **The story's hero!

**Johan:** He is also known as the (White Knight). He was the one that was ordered to bring Judai, and to be his follower.

**Talten:** He is the (Black Knight), and it seems that he is Johan's best friend, although they are both rivals.

**Yubel:** Banshira's king.

**Loliana:** the King's sister. She was murdered after Ragi.

**Ragi:** She was Judai's servant, but she was murdered.

**Russo:** The Army's leader.

**Lisa: **Judai's new servant. (Ragi's Replacement.)

**Spirso:** He is A pilot. He is the one that has the control over **_Hinwa_** spaceship. (the spaceship which goes to the earth.)

**A review to last Chapter's events:**

Judai got a new servant called Lisa Instead of Ragi.

Loliana told Judai about some of Johan's past which made Judai hate Johan further more. Also Yubel asks Judai to treat him as a lover.

An unexpected thing happened which is Loliana's murder. Again Johan is suspected from Judai.

Is Johan's called history true? Will be there more victims? And who is the murderer?

How will Judai see Johan, again?

It will be all answered in this Chapter ^^

Because I'm stuck and not able to log in more often, I'll answer your reviews now, but don't count on it, because I always do that in PM's …

**Miio-chiee~**

I understand enough why you hate Judai currently. You want him to stop doubting our sexy teal haired European boy ^.^

Well, be more patient~ And thanks for your last message, it made me so happy ^_^

I'm so glad that you like my stories. And I'm also fond of Zakksu Author's stories. They are all on my Alert List ^^ (Although Johan is the Uke in them all!) but I've to say that this Author is so talented and I wish he\she will Update soon.

**Chara-the-fire-lover~**

Hmmm… well….. I like how you analyzed the whole thing…. I wish I can tell you the answer right away, but I'll ruin everything for you!

But, it was a fantastic way that you found out why you doubted Yubel ^^ (You are smart!)

Thank you very much for liking my last chapter, and I hope it wasn't too long and boring for you~

**Luving Randomness~**

My God! I was so relieved when you told me that you followed my advice ^^

I hope that it helped you for reading much better. And thank you very much for the compliment, it made birdies fly in my guts! Arigato~

I hope you like the coming chapters as well ^^

**Chrisandersenyuki~**

My Love~ My sister~

Well, no you are not wrong! Yubel is Kinda… umm…. Never mind!

But now it's good to know who Yubel wants Judai to marry, right?

And it's good that you are not doubting Johan! (Enough that Judai doubts in him already!)

Well, your guess could be true, and I promise that you'll know the killer in this chapter!

And….. I really missed talking to you T^T…. I'm sorry I became busy a lot these days, but really, when I come back to the U.A.E, I'll be eager to know your latest news ^^

**Sentariana~**

Hello there ^^

Don't worry, there will be nothing Random in this story. Everything is going in an absolute order! (Just kidding!)

You are the second person who suspects in Yubel, like chara-chan!

As I said, you'll know for sure in this chapter.

Hmmmm…. You wanted to know what happened to Manjoume, right? I can't tell you because it will be mentioned ^^ just be a little more patient ^^

Thank you for the nice comment! And I'll try to improve. I'm so happy that you found it a good read ^^

I wish I'll be able to hear from you soon ^_^

**Araide-san's Advice** **(Very important)**:

For your eyes safety, do you guys see the (B. s. A etc.) Buttons on the top of this page?

If you do, please do this favor for me. I want you to go to the B Shape and click on it several times until you find the font is okay for you to read. If you didn't do that, your _eyes_ will be in _danger_.

** ….Chapter starts …..**

I left Johan and Talten to go to the palace.

I was hardly breathing….. And I stumbled more than one time.

After a while of walking, I saw the King coming towards me, and behind him there were a lot of soldiers. Yubel held me before I fall again. He said with a terribly concerned tone, "Judai, Are you alright? I was looking for you!"

I said tiredly, "Yes… but…. You've to catch the one who killed Loliana…"

Yubel's mismatched eyes were full of tears and sadness. He said, "This won't happen again! I promise you… before I promise myself. The murderer will taste the worst punishment ever!"

We rode a small cart pulled by the horses to get to the palace. I leaned my head to rest on the window tiredly, and when I remembered Loliana, I couldn't help but to bring fresh tears outside.

Yubel said, "Please don't make me cry with you… it'll be a great weakness…"

I looked to him…. I noticed how much he was trying to hold himself from crying. His eyebrows were so close from each other, his eyes were red, and the veins in his neck were appearing clearly…

I said, "Don't be sad… I wish I could just die like her…"

Yubel was surprised and sternly said, "I'll protect you. Don't be afraid….. I didn't imagine that there was a criminal wandering around and killing carelessly like that…."

"Johan is the Murderer."

The king thought for a minute then said, "That's impossible. Why are you always accusing him? This is the first time I see someone hating Johan like that…."

I felt so mad. "I hate him. And I'm sure that he is the one who killed Loliana and Ragi."

The King said, "That can't be! He was with me along with Talten and Russo, in a meeting until the news came to us…."

I sat silent while thinking….

Could it be, that all this time…. I was accusing Johan and calling him bad names and he is…. Innocent?

I don't know why all of the sudden, I felt a shame drowning me! What if what I'm thinking about Johan is not true? I asked myself….. Why am I thinking about him now?... I expelled all the foolish thoughts out of my head.

When I returned to my chamber, I felt somehow better…

Lisa insisted that I eat for lunch….. but whenever I remember Loliana…. I feel the Rage and anger are controlling over me…

Lastly, I sat with Lisa having our lunch… Actually, my appetite was so weak…. I wanted to throw up by just looking to the food.

Lisa said hesitantly while we were eating, "Master….. Can I tell you something….."

It was the first time she talks to me! I said while raising my eyebrows, "What is it?"

"The servants are talking badly about you behind your back… and I cannot defend you…."

"What do they say….. about me?"

"They say that since you came here, in the palace….. Ah… whoever stays with you and you like them….. They must die…. And by that, they mean Ragi and Loliana…"

I laughed lastly and said, "That's so strange….. and not true. I'm not surprised because I'm from another planet and of course they'll blame me, but no…"

Lisa looked to the balcony then finally said, "Someone told me that I'll be murdered if I stayed with you longer and if I liked you…"

"WHAT? Who told you that? The servants too?"

Lisa hesitated…. Her eyes moved out of fear, but she looked at me in the end and said, "The one who told me that is…. The….. the…. Wh-White….. Knight…."

+ + + + + **The White Knight **+ + + + +

I shouted, "WHAT? JOHAN TOLD YOU THAT?"

Lisa stood fearfully and begged, "Please Master! Keep your voice down! He is in everywhere! He'll hear you!"

I stood too and looked around. "What is in everywhere?"

I saw Lisa's anxiety. "Do I call the servants to move the food?"

Lisa ran from the question because she was scared. I didn't want to push on her further….. and I said, "Yes please."

For real…. Her words…. Was a shock for me.

+ **The next day** +

In the next day's morning, I didn't go to the garden…. I couldn't do that again…. I wasn't able to recover from what happened yesterday.

I preferred staying in my chamber. I closed the chamber's doors and windows and stayed in the dark.

A little of the time passed while I was sitting on my bed thinking and trying to remember some things about the earth….. Like how crowded was our street…..

When I woke up in the morning….. I used to walk to Sho's house because it's very near… then we both go to school…. We breathe the nice morning breeze…. Then we meet our friend Kenzan….. With that we were the funniest\incredible three friends!

I remembered our friend Misawa… he was crazy with math, physics and chemistry! He also liked climbing mountains which was a crazy sport. We were all very naughty! Especially when we made pranks on our Professor chronos _( I can't believe that I missed that man's silly face!_). I imagined the picture of me, Sho, and Kenzan, studying for the final exams and helping each other….. More like.. they were helping me the most, because I hated studying!

I didn't imagine that Johan was watching me for two months….. That means even before the tests! How didn't I notice him? How? Was he waiting for me to finish everything then he does his order?

Suddenly, I heard knocks on my door… which cut my memories' chain!

I didn't respond. I wanted them to think that I'm sleeping.

I heard Lisa saying, "Master…. If you were awake, please come. The King wants to meet you."

I huffed while feeling a heavy burden on my chest… but I couldn't ignore that.

I wore proper beautiful clothes, which Lisa had chose for me and I went to the garden. I saw the king sitting on one of the benches and in front of him was a beautifully decorated table. There was another empty bench on the other side, so I assumed that it was for me.

When the king saw me getting closer, he stood and walked quickly towards me then smiled saying, "I wanted to have my breakfast with you….. I felt that I didn't want to eat anything so I said maybe we can encourage each other and remove the pain….. if we stayed together for sometime…"

I smiled. He caught my hand and made me sit on the bench. He went to sit in front of me. He looked to me, and I stared at my hands down.

Yubel said, "Loliana always liked you….. And she always wished that we become a married couple….. I love you too….. And I want you to be Banshira's Prince…. I want you to think about it. You'll be the prettiest prince in the universe!"

I hardly took my breathe, and I felt my face becoming so…. Hot! But I kept looking to my hands and didn't take a glance at the king. I wanted the floor to split and swallow me down!

The king said again, "God! You are so shy Judai! If anyone saw you while you was threatening our best and heartless Knight Johan, they wouldn't think that you are so sweet like that…."

I couldn't say anything and I took a quick glance for the king. He was smiling to me.

I said nervously, "I-I Will… think about it…. Even though I don't need to… I wouldn't have a better person in my life than you are….. But please give me sometime to think….."

Yubel was so happy. And after the breakfast which I couldn't eat from it anything because of my anxiety, I returned to my chamber and thought….

**A prince….. And a husband for the nice Banshira's king….. my life would be in Banshira….. Johan would be a thorn in the throat forever!**

**The King….. He loves me so much….**

**Me? I don't know….. Am I going to agree on marrying him? I don't have a choice…..**

**But, I won't return to the earth, except when I am an old geezer….. hahahahaha!**

**It's true that I wanted someone close to me to make me forget about my parents loss… but that someone…. Isn't Yubel…. It would be nice, if it was someone like Johan….. **

**Of course, not Johan's bad side! But like The first Johan I met….. I was ready to forget about my sexuality nature for him! How fool I was!**

I didn't know what to say and went out alone taking a walk in my wing's long hall.

I liked that hall. It's windows were so big, and it's view was the garden.

I walked quietly while going on and on in thinking, then I bumped into someone!

I looked scared in front of me… Johan was looking at me while putting his hand on his sword's cover.

With horror I stared and wondered…. How didn't I notice him entering here? In _my _wing?

+ + + + **The White Knight** + + + +

I was shocked\stunned\stiffened\surprised in the spot I was standing on!

He smiled!

Seconds and I was still in the weird pose.

His smile turned into a chuckle!

Then laughter…. A musical voice…..

Suddenly I felt so angry and afraid! I hissed, "_Who_ gave you the _permission_ to enter _my_ wing?"

The laughter ran off and the smile remained on his face. He retorted, "I did! Got a problem with it?"

**Oh how I wanted to _slap_ him again!**

"What do you want? The one, who sneaks in like you, doesn't do that unless he wants to **_kill_** someone."

Johan's smile faded away. "Don't agree on the marriage! Please!"

For a second, my cheeks were red. I looked to the garden and I was in a fear…. Someone might see us talking…..

I walked to my chamber and said, "Follow me! Or you'll make a scandal in the palace!"

I entered and sat on the dining table's chair. Johan followed my act and pulled another chair, while sitting next to me.

I looked at him nervously, but he smiled playfully and said, "I don't believe that you'll be marrying Yubel! Why?"

I scoffed, "What is your problem? Why are you saying that to me? _Are_ you my **_father_**? **_Brother_**? **_Relative_**? You are **_nothing_**!"

Johan raised his eyebrow and repeated my words, "**_Nothing_**? Really?"

I insisted, "Yes! And our talk is over!"

Johan was silent. I looked to him…. He was thinking and I can tell that he was so annoyed!

He raised his eyes to look at me and said, "You don't know Yubel….. but don't say no to him…. Because if you did, he'll hurt you… ummm….." he was silent again and said to himself, "Yubel….. Ah….. you'll say….. Ag- No! That can't be!"

He stood quickly and I didn't understand the mumbles he was spitting out!

He looked to me and said, "I'm going….. I'm sorry I bothered you, but I'll ask you a final question…"

I said surprised from his odd actions, "What is it….. that question?"

He sighed heavily. He came closer to me and said with pain, "Do you really think that I'm an assassin? And that I murdered Ragi and Loliana?"

I didn't know why I wasn't able to answer! His Angelique Face was looking at me and begging not to let him down… his eyes seeking for the truth and casting a magical spell on me… a spell that makes me feel that he innocent… and sensitive and….

What to say? What to say? I could make a song out of this question!

I answered without my consciousness, "No… I feel…. That you're innocent…."

He asked me while I was under his spell, "Do you hate me? Judai….. Please answer me!"

I closed my eyes, trying not to look at his face….

"I….. no…. I don't hate…. You…"

I opened my eyes again, and I didn't find Johan. The door was opened and it looks like Johan got out in a super fast speed!

That teen….. Confuses me and makes me like him and think about him…. And fear him…

That teen will drive me crazy…..

I couldn't calm down….. I stayed thinking…

My head hurt me from thinking in nothing!

I was angry from myself! Why did I say that I thought that he is innocent and that I don't him? Is this the truth with in me? Did he make some kind of trick on me?

I'm angry!

And….. I don't know! I'm trying to ignore my real feelings!

**_'Come on! You like Johan, aren't you? You like him, right?'_**

Yes I liked him. It's true that the first time I saw him, he was with his mask, but from his kindness to me, I was so comfortable with him. I remember clearly how he calmed me down, and how he sat on his knees just to protect me from the coldness of the floor… It meant a lot to me. It meant that he was ready to give up his pride just for me….. My heart started liking him from that moment…. I didn't care about his appearance…. I only cared about his nice soul….

After that I….. Was happy by just seeing him, even after all what Ragi did tell me, I tried not to believe any of it. Then Ragi died! And I was scared from him….. My hope and faith in him didn't die….. But when Loliana was gone too… the string of faith was no longer there….. I was lost… I told Talten that I was lost…. I wanted to believe in Talten's words, but how can I?

**_'Johan…..' _**

I felt something wet on my cheeks, and when I touched it I realized that I was crying….. I wanted my relationship to be better with Johan…. I wanted to make sure that Johan was innocent….. I wanted to be with him again…. I wanted him to be my Knight…. My White Knight….

I wiped my tears and decided not to think about that again.

After I finished my dinner, I went to my bed and slept.

In my dreams, I saw my mother and father, both holding my hands and taking me to the school, and I was so happy.

I suddenly woke and lost my need for sleeping. I was so concerned for Lisa. I don't know why that terrible feeling came to me again… it was the same feeling that I had before Ragi and Loliana died.

I wore black pants and a simple nice white shirt.

Quickly, I dashed out of my wing to the servants' wing. Everything was quiet, but when I got closer, I heard the servants talking.

I knocked the door.

One of the servants opened and she got a shock when she saw me. I said smiling, "I'm s-sorry….. b-but where is Lisa? I just want her for seconds…."

The girl blushed and said, "I-I thought that you were her…. Because the king called her from about twenty minutes or maybe more!"

I left the girl and got back. I was wondering….. how the king would be calling Lisa in midnight? Why?

The clock was pointing to 1:30 Am! Before I go back to my wing, I turned on my heels and went to the king's wing in the higher floor. A strange curious feeling nagging me to see Lisa.

When I got close to the king's Room, I saw the guards standing In front of the gate, but I got close enough so that I can see what is happening inside the room without making the guards know that I'm there.

The chamber's room was closed, but the light was so strong inside.

Seconds and the door were opened suddenly. I saw one of the guards holding a big silky sheet which the blood was dripping from….

I heard Yubel saying, "Hang her head in front of the Servants room, for them all to be warned."

+ + + + **The White Knight **+ + + +

My body was shaking **fiercely.**

Another guard was going out with the King's sword to clean it from the blood.

My tears were fresh and hot on my face while my whole existence was trembling….

That was Lisa, yes….. the King was the one who did it…

**_But why? _**

Why did he kill his sister? And Ragi? Is he trying to murder me from the fear? Is he the one who really did all of that? Or did Lisa do something different from the rest?

Is he an insane person? Or is he getting revenge for someone? Loliana always wished that he'd be happy…. Why? Why? Why?

I cried and sat behind the wall while I was in a state of madness…. I can't stay here any longer….. I'm not trusting anyone here….. all the people that I met and liked, were killed with no mercy….. and Yubel….. Yubel was the one who murdered them!

The guards were walking everywhere and I was so scared that someone of them would see me or hear my choked crying voice.

I wiped my tears over and over, but there was no use…. They kept coming like a rich waterfall…. My heart was broken… my sanity wasn't there….

I walked slowly and barely carefully, trying to escape from the King's wing before somebody sees me and I quickly came down from the stairs.

I was surprised by a big number of guards waiting for me down there, and one of them was holding Lisa's Head!

They looked cruelly to me and I was crying… I felt that I'm in trouble… all of those knew that I was spying on the king…. And they began taking their pose to attack me….

There wasn't any other solution in front of me, except for that one!

Yes… an unexpected solution…

I ran as quickly as possible and threw myself from the window of the second floor!

I fell harshly on the bushes and rolled several times while the shards of the window's glass were digging deeper into my body.

I didn't feel the pain that was coming from the bruises and injuries that clearly marked my body… I stood hardly and started to run. I think that I lost my breath when I saw them coming after me with their huge blue weapons…. Their sight was horrifying!

I dashed with all the power I have….. my sandals were in the way and the rocks hurt me in my foot.

Finally, there was a good distance between me and them. I entered the garden, hoping that I would make them lose me because of the trees.

My chest was going up and down in a very fast rate, and luckily, no one of them thought that I would stop behind one of the trees to hide.

I was watching them, and how they ran like an angry wild animals to get a helpless prey.

After they were all gone, I ran to the palace's back gate. When I reached there, I found the four guards on that gate were killed!

I was surprised for a minute, but then I was so glad!

My hair was sticking to my face and annoying it. The fear was eating my heart! I ran in a rocket's speed between the trees to make them lose me.

I didn't know where to go, or what will happen to me.

I ran and ran until I arrived to that beautiful building where I and Johan first met….. It was my first station to this kingdom….. I stood staring at it for a minute, then I wiped my tears again and ran…..

**_'Johan….' _**

I stumbled and fell in a muddy ground….. I sat trying to catch my breathe…..

I felt terribly lonely and the pain wasn't helping either….

My hands were hurting me from the glass which I pulled out quickly, ignoring how terribly painfully this felt….. but I wasn't able to stop the blood, so I ripped my shirt's sleeves and used them as bandages to my arm and my hand's palm.

I wrapped the 'bandage' hardly around my arm which was screaming from the pain, but in the time of the difficulties, the human don't care and the bearing nature comes out of no where.

I heard voices coming from Johan's house which was behind me now.

I knew one of them. It was Talten. He said, "The King called us. Aren't you going?"

"No! I'll look for him with the guards….. I feel that he is so close from here. You go to him…."

Someone said that. I didn't know if it was Johan or not because the voice was so quiet….

The fear came back to me again….. and I stood running from there.

I kept running until I felt so tired, but there is no choice for me.

It's either I die, or I run!

I was so desperate… I'm not on the earth….. there is no police station to run to…. There was just a king who had the absolute power and now he wants me died!

There is no one to trust…. There was no one caring about me…

There is just one spaceship, Hinwa. And there is one only one pilot who can control it along with Johan….

There is no hope…..

But I won't surrender. I will climb that mountain to the peak and then I'll toss myself from it. The king _won't_ use me, or threat me or kill me…..

I said to myself, "Judai… the death is better for you than living in this hell….. mother, father….. I really missed you two, and I'm coming now to see you….. just wait for me a little longer."

That was my last decision.

I walked until I reached the mountain, and I began climbing it eagerly….. I tried to encourage myself many times, and imagine how it would be nice when I see my parents….

Everything hurt in my body. My hands were bleeding from the bandage and my legs were in so much pain….. I was going to stumble many times, but I kept going up and hardly breathed….

When I reached the half of the mountain, the sun was rising …. I didn't realize that the time went so fast…. Banshira was appearing in front of me… and I saw the palace… it was so far…. My tears rolled down, because that was last beautiful sight I'll see in my life…

I sat on a rock to take a break….. and I felt that the life worth nothing in front of the human desires….. but it's also so expensive… and I'm going to abandon it….

How do I kill myself? Yes, I won't hesitate killing myself before they kill me…. I don't want that king to touch my pride, innocence or dignity….. I will die depending on myself until the end….

I cried though I didn't want to….. When the sun went up a little more….. I continued climbing with the fire of determination in my eyes…. But when I reached the peak…. There was someone waiting for me…..

+ + + + + + **The White Knight** + + + + + +

Before I reach to the end I saw Talten standing before me and smiling…

Was this the smile of victory?

There was just one meter separating me from him…

I thought about letting go of that rock and just fall….. and yes I did that, but the idiot Talten held me quickly before I fall down.

I screamed, "LET GO OF ME! TALTEN! LET ME GO!"

"No way! I won't let Johan down!"

I started to cry and struggle to get out of his death grip around my waist and arms, but he was so strong, and pulled me towards him, although the wind was so strong on the top of this mountain. Talten yelled at me while shaking my shoulders, "Are you an idiot? Do you want to kill yourself?"

I screamed trying to get rid of him, "Death is better for me than being with you people!"

Talten yelled again tightening his grip around me, "No….. Johan will get you back to the earth! He promised you! Listen to me… nobody knows that I found you….. Johan killed the four guards on that gate, to give you the chance to escape…."

Talten gained his breathe and continued, "Come with me. We will get you back to the earth….. we won't tell the king again….. don't be afraid…."

I stopped moving so Talten freed me. I looked at him hopefully… is he saying the truth? Or is he….?

He got away and clicked on the little device's buttons then said, "Johan… I found him….. come quick, we are on Afriduita's peak."

I heard Johan's gasp. "WHAT? What are you two doing up there? How did you get up there?"

"Johan! Shut up and come! I barely persuaded him not to commit a suicide from the mountains peak! Come quick or I'll throw myself with him!"

Johan gasped louder this time and cut the line.

Talten looked at me smiling and said, "I was climbing right behind you all the time, but when you stopped to take a break, I beat you to this spot…."

I looked afraid to him. "How didn't I notice you?"

"I tried my best hiding myself…. But you were crying all the time….. that's why you couldn't see me…. And I didn't want to talk to you yet because Johan wasn't ready to get us…."

I calmed down a little and sat on one of the flat rocks. Talten was still standing searching with his eyes for Johan…..

Ten minutes passed and I saw a spaceship flying close. Talten said, "hold on to me. It's Johan….. he came finally…."

Talten held my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck…. the wind came so hard on us because of the spaceship…..

Talten got me in first in the back, then he sat next to Johan… and the doors were shut automatically.

Johan was wearing dark teal clothes, having many belts and hand gloves.

He took a quick angry glance at me then said, "You wanted to throw yourself? Did you forget about the promise I made to you?"

I cried while yelling, "NO! I couldn't trust anyone…."

Talten looked to me and said, "Actually, we brought you with us to get you back to the king. Did you think that we would sacrifice our positions and names just for a pathetic boy like you?"

**…Chapter Ends …..**

**Huge gasps!**

**A cliffhanger?**

**I don't really know?**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading ^^**

**Review and I might consider updating again~~~**

**Bye~**

**Araide-**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello~

You are now in Chapter Eight!

"Yes! It's not a dream!"

Ahem….

**The story's characters:**

**Yuki Judai: **The story's hero!

**Johan:** He is also known as the (White Knight). He was the one that was ordered to bring Judai, and to be his follower.

**Talten:** He is the (Black Knight).

**Yubel:** Banshira's king.

**Loliana:** the King's sister. She was murdered after Ragi.

**Ragi:** She was Judai's servant, but she was murdered.

**Russo:** The Army's leader.

**Lisa: **Judai's new servant. (Ragi's Replacement.)

**Spirso:** He is A pilot. He is the one that has the control over **_Hinwa_** spaceship. (the spaceship which goes to the earth.)

**A review to last Chapter's events:**

Finally, Our hero discovered that The murderer wasn't Johan. It was Yubel!

Judai escaped from the palace, and he decided to kill himself. He didn't want to be arrested or killed by the king.

Just when he was about to do that, Talten appeared and stopped him.

When Judai got with Talten with Johan in the spaceship, Talten told him something that wasn't expected at all!

What will happen to Judai? Does Johan have a plan for protecting the brunette?

It'll be all discovered in this chapter ^^

**Miio-chiee~**

You've a great new pen name my friend ^^

Oh come on~ you've to like Judai 100% Okay?

Hehe….. I updated…. So I wish that you're happy ;_;

**Chara-the-fire-lover~**

* Snickers!* You are so funny!

WATCHOUT TALTEN! CHARA-CHAN WILL KILL YOU!

Haha…. Yes you were right! I didn't want to tell you that it was Yuble or else you were going to be bored ^^

But~ I'm happy that a smart one like you is reading my story as well as the others ^^

I wish you enjoy reading this chapter too.

**Khlover91~**

Thank you ^^

I'm glad that my story caught your attention… but I don't know how exactly with this lousy summary I'm putting T_T 'Cries!'

Anyway, I wish that you enjoy it to the end ^^

And I'm looking forward hearing from you soon~

**Chrisandersenyuki~**

*Shrieks!*

(You. Are. Scary!) Man, how do you do that? Can you teach me? Please? *Puppy eyes!*

You and your terrible followers!

Don't worry dear! Johan must have a plan, or else I'll take off his head!

Muhahahahahaha!

**4evaDayDreamer~**

*Giggles!*

I had a great time reading you're nice review ^^

I'll explain what you wanted in the later chapter so don't be worry ^_^

Hahahaha… I bet Talten's word sounded more like a heart attack to us all!

Hai~ I updated~ I wish that you are happy ^^ and I'll try to update Take Me Home Tonight…. Thank you for adding my stories to your Alert/Favorite List! You made me soooooo glad!

**Luving Randomness~**

Hmmm…. I wonder when you'll trust Talten?

Don't worry ^^

Thanks for your lovely Review….

Yubel was such a *Beep!*

**Araide-san's Advice** **(Very important)**:

For your eyes safety, do you guys see the (B. s. A etc.) Buttons on the top of this page?

If you do, please do this favor for me. I want you to go to the B Shape and click on it several times until you find the font is okay for you to read. If you didn't do that, your _eyes_ will be in _danger_.

**…..Chapter Starts …**

_"You wanted to throw yourself? Did you forget about the promise I made to you?"_

_I cried while yelling, "NO! I couldn't trust anyone…."_

_Talten looked to me and said, "Actually, we brought you with us to get you back to the king. Did you think that we would sacrifice our positions and names just for a pathetic boy like you?"_

When Talten said that, my heart was enveloped by the horror!

A mysterious desperate feeling occupied my soul and I stuttered painfully, "T-Tr… Traitors!"

Johan looked to me then looked to the front again. He said, "Did you really believe that we are going to hand you over to the king? Talten was just kidding! If he meant that, I probably would have broken him into two halves, donated with his kidney to the needy, and his heart for me because I'm a monster, right? Hahahaha!"

Johan and Talten laughed hardly while I felt **soooo**…

A single chocked tear came down on my cheek. I yelled loudly, "TALTEN! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Johan said, "Are you angry from Talten? Ok…. I'll show him…."

Johan opened Talten's door and kicked the brunette a hard kick that made him fly out of the 'plane'! He did that in an unexpected moment, and I screamed out of fear while seeing Talten falling.

I stood and shouted in Johan's face, **"What did you do? Are you crazy? You killed him!"**

Johan was smiling. "Don't worry about him! He is strong. He can handle dealing with some broken bones! Nothing big…"

I tossed myself on Talten's seat and I didn't believe What Johan had just done….. He lost his mind!

"Don't be like that Judai. You must pay your debt!"

"What debt?"

"You don't know?"

"No! Why should I pay you anything?"

"Hmmm….. let's see…. Because you accused me for killing two people….. and… what else? What else? Oh yeah! For calling me a Bastard, Arrogant, Assassin, Monster…. Shall I continue?"

"…A-….."

I was preparing my answer, but it never came out….

I looked to him and suddenly I remembered everything very fast. I remembered Loliana, Ragi….. And finally….. L-Lisa…

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face inside while crying heavily…

"I'm S-sorry… I…."

I tried to look at him…. He wasn't looking to me, he was keeping his eyes straight forward…. So I didn't see if he was mad, or if he accepted my regret.

I deserve this. He probably wants to kick me out of the spaceship like what he did to Talten! So I kept my mouth shut, and my throat seemed to be choked with something. I can't be with him anymore…. He hates me-No! He despises me now….. it's all my fault…

Why didn't I kill myself quickly before Talten stops me?

I stayed silent for a long time and so he does…

I felt drowsy… but I pulled myself together, until the spaceship landed. I think that we traveled because we stayed almost an hour in the small plane.

We stopped finally, in front of a small and nice house. Johan told me to go down…. This place was like a rural village.

I walked two steps out and the weather was nice, but a little cold….

Johan's device beeped so he pressed on a button then said, "Are you there yet?"

I heard Talten's usual cheerful voice saying, "Yes I got down on the perfect spot! My parachute wasn't going to open, but it did in the death moment! I'm so happy!"

"I'm so sad! I could've got rid of you!"

"Haha! So funny! Ahem…. Anyway, you guys got away in the right time. The king's guards searched everywhere in the capital, but they didn't find Judai. **Please**, you've to come quick, because the king called for you several times."

Johan looked at me smiling then said, "I'm on my way." He came closer to me and took a deep breath. "A good plan for running away from the capital, but it's not permanent. Come with me….." Johan held my hand and walked me to the small house and said, "You'll stay here with my mother until everything settles down. Nobody will find you here."

I _froze_ in place!

I pulled my hand away and walked backwards. I felt the _horror_!

"No… No….. I don't want to stay here!"

I imagined the corps Ragi told me about, in a glass column glaring at me!

Johan smiled and said while beating me to the door, "You don't have any choice! Or don't you want to see your home and your friends anymore?"

He knocked the door, and I didn't move an inch from my place. I wondered….. Why is he knocking the door? Is there somebody living inside there?

A very beautiful lady opened the door. Her hair was Dark red and her eyes were big stunning azure. She was certainly pretty, but she looked old too.

When she saw Johan, she squealed happily and embraced him lovingly.

She beamed, "Johan dear….. Where were you? Why didn't you call me? Is your punishment period over?"

Johan held her hand and said politely, "I'm sorry…"

"Why didn't your brother come with you?"

The women noticed me and looked surprised to Johan.

Haha! Of course she would! After all, my figure was pathetic. My hair looked dirty….. My clothes were in a mess too….. The shirt was ripped and overall…. What I was wearing looked black from the mud….. The cuts and the bruises were a problem too.

Ignoring all that, I looked to the lady stunned! Is she Johan's mother for real?

Johan came behind me and pushed my shoulders forward to the house saying, "Mother… I care about this beautiful boy a lot. I want you to put him in your eyes until I come back; he is so precious to me. And I don't want anyone to know that he is in this place, even your ugly neighbor whom you tell all of your secrets to!"

W-WHA-?

How can he say that he cares about me after all what happened?

I…. really didn't know what to say to him. My eyes were wide from the shock!

"Aww! Look at what you did Johan! You made him blush! Ahh~ he is so cute!"

The women squealed and this time she hugged me.

"Oh! You are so beautiful! What is your name dear?"

I stuttered, "Ju-Judai…."

"Hmmm….. What a nice name Judai! Welcome!"

Johan smiled and left us, going back to the spaceship so she said, "Johan….. You won't stay for sometime? You look tired."

Johan turned and smiled saying tiredly, "No mother. I don't have time… I can't leave my brother alone…"

Before Johan rides, his mother said, "Tell your brother to call me and tell me about your news…."

"I will."

"Take care of yourself. I love you."

"Love you too."

I was watching everything quietly.

Johan had a mother? And… she isn't dead! And he has a brother too? What is the story of this weird family?

+ + + + **The White Knight** + + + + ++

I entered the house with Johan's mother after we had watched the plane going far.

She gave me new clothes, that matched my size and after I had a warm bath, she took care of all my injuries, especially the one which was on my arm. It was so awful.

Johan's mother was wonderful. She was smiling all the time, and insisted on combing and cutting my hair back to it's normal situation because it looked longer than the usual.

She also prepared a meal for us.

I said to her, "It's so delicious and even better than the one the palace serves!"

Johan's mother said, "Are you the one who Johan was ordered to bring from the earth?"

"Yes."

We were silent for a while then I asked her, "Who is Johan's brother? He didn't tell me that he has a brother…."

She laughed and sang, "I don't know if I can tell you~ Johan may say 'You are always spreading our secrets!'"

She said the last sentence, in Johan's stern tone and we both laughed.

She said, "I don't really know if you knew Johan's brother… he's name is Talten Makinsy….. His real name is Fubuki…. He's older than Johan with only one year…"

The food stopped in my throat from the damage of the shock and I drank some water!

"Are you alright Judai?"

"Yes…. But I don't believe that Talten is Johan's brother yet…. They look like friends, they don't even look alike….."

Johan's mother shook her head sadly. "You don't know what happened. I will tell you that story when you get up. Now you need to rest."

I didn't like that! I was so curious about Johan lately, but I gave up saying, "Ok…."

She walked with me to my bed and smiled. "Listen Judai. I'm now your mother. I want you please to consider me like that, and if you needed anything, you call me, okay?"

I smiled back. "Thank you….. I'll certainly do that…."

The room was so comfortable and manifested a high taste, but it was decorated with flowers everywhere and I thought that it was for a girl…..

How did she know that I needed a room anyway?

Did Talten tell her? I don't know…..

And the clothes too… did she know that I was coming?

I stayed thinking about that until I slept.

My slumber was so deep! I didn't expect anything else because I felt so exhausted, all because every inch in my body was in pain from the running.

I heard the clock beeping so I opened my eyes and noticed that I slept for too long.

When I was fully awake, I heard Johan's mother talking.

"Oh no Johan. He is sleeping. Don't disturb him!"

"But I want to see him….. How are his injuries now?"

"I think that he is fine, besides, you are coming tomorrow to have your three days holiday with your brother, right? You will see him then."

"Ok… can I just check on him?"

"OOOF! Alright! But don't wake him!"

"Thanks mom!"

**That's bad! That's really bad!**

**What should I do? Play dead? **

I was not in the state that allows me to see Johan right now.

I rolled on my other side and pretended to be asleep!

Johan entered the room quietly… he came over to the bed and I felt him staring at me and heard his sigh….

After a few minutes, I felt a warm hand patting my hair gently and…. 'Shivers!' a…. hot breathe too…..

I don't know what this guy was up to, but whatever was he planning to do….. He didn't do it….

At last, thank god! He went outside.

"Mom, I'm going…"

"Ok~ come quick tomorrow! Or I'll grill you for the lunch!"

"Hahaha! Ok! Do you want anything to bring with me tomorrow?"

"No! Just pinch your brother's ear and bring him with you!"

"I will~ bye!"

"Bye Johan!"

I panted while getting up from the bed and I also felt relieved that he left.

You see, I can never face Johan again! I don't know what to say to him! Or even how to apologize properly… although he wasn't caring about what I did or say, I can't just deal with him as if nothing has happened! And I don't deserve that much care from him….. or even…. Love…

I know that Johan maybe… loves me, but I can't accept that…. I'll be selfish if I did… because Johan deserved someone better than me…

If everything was good, like from the start, I would be happy to talk to him, but what happened ruined everything….. I ruined everything….. And I…. have to be responsible for the consequences….

Before I notice anything, I was crying….. Because my foolishness caused me to lose someone great like Johan…..

+ **The White Knight **+

I sat, eating lunch with Johan's mother… the comfort this wonderful lady was giving me….. Was great…

After we had finished, I said, "You promised me that you'll tell me the story of your family….. I mean Johan and Talten…"

She was quiet….. and she looked like she was remembering the past.

She said smiling brightly, "The past was so wonderful… great…. We made a small family from five individuals… Me, Diovery, The father of Fubuki, Johan and our daughter Jessica…"

"Diovery, went to timilasia kingdom in a trip…. And we were both teenagers, full of life at that time…. Also there weren't any problems between the two Kingdoms, Banshira and Timilasia….."

"I met Diovery, he looked like Johan….. A lot…. Except for the eye's color…. I loved him and he did love me too, and when he proposed to me, he was then a soldier in Banshira's Army. And my father objected on our marriage, and preferred me marrying from a Timilasian person like me. Yes, I was from Timilasia, and Diovery was from Banshira…."

"With the time, we loved each other more….. And Diovery decided to talk to my father, and we were both married at last. We lived happily, and we had our first baby, Jessica. When Jessica had three years, Fubuki was just a baby! We lived in Banshira, and sometimes we visited Timilasia….."

I was listening carefully to Johan's mother, and when she stopped, I said, "Please continue…"

"Diovery was…. A perfect person and a nice one too. We didn't fight like the couples, we understood each other. After a while I was pregnant with the youngest of my kids, Johan, but in that time, the political situation was bad between Timilasia and Banshira… which made everyone involved in a stupid war."

"That war happened because of a small land. Both kingdoms wanted to make it from their properties and because of Imokia… which the Timilasian King said that it belonged to his ancestors….. but Banshira's king said that too!"

"I was so scared for my relatives in Timilasia, and the people in Banshira began arresting any Timilasian. Diovery was afraid for me, because I was so close from giving birth…. And his relatives hated me because I married him, of course they wished other than that….. The trouble began and I began feeling so tired from the baby in my stomach…. And the Hospitals in Banshira prohibited making any kind of cure to any Timilasian…."

I said curiously, "What did you do?"

**…..Chapter Ends …**

Be on the watch for the next Chapter ^^

Bye~

Araide-


	9. Chapter 9

Hello~

Everyone~! We are now in chapter 9!

'GASP!' 'GASP!'

Boy, this chapter was hard! But, I'm happy; I'm releasing this one because it has all of Johan's past in it. And it's **sooooooo** important to read if you wanted to **understand **this story. **Be carful** while reading ^^

**The story's characters:**

**Yuki Judai: **The story's hero!

**Johan:** He is also known as the (White Knight). He was the one that was ordered to bring Judai, and to be his follower.

**Talten/Fubuki:** He is the (Black Knight) and Johan's brother.

**Yubel:** Banshira's king.

**Loliana:** the King's sister. She was murdered after Ragi.

**Ragi:** She was Judai's servant, but she was murdered.

**Russo:** The Army's leader.

**Lisa: **Judai's new servant. (Ragi's Replacement.) She was also murdered by Yubel.

**Spirso:** He is A pilot. He is the one that has the control over **_Hinwa_** spaceship. (the spaceship which goes to the earth.)

**Airis:** Johan's Mother.

**Diovery:** Johan's father.

**Jessica:** Johan's sister.

**A review to Last Chapter's events:**

Johan left Judai in his mother's care.

Everything settled down a little for the brunette while taking a break from the spiral of fear he was staying in, in the palace.

Judai knew something big about Johan, and that is Talten was his brother and Talten's real name was Fubuki.

Johan's mother started telling Judai, Johan's unfortunate past. And the boy listened carefully. Until now all what we know about Johan's mother, is that she was From Timilasia and Johan's father, Diovery was from Banshira and that they had two children and Johan's mother was pregnant with Johan when the war occurred.

For Johan's mother bad luck, she was living in Banshira and Banshira prohibited any kind of medical treat, or cure to any Timilasian.

What will happen to her? How was she able to give birth?

It'll be all explained in this chapter ^^

**4evaDayDreamer~**

Yes! It was a real surprise that Fubuki\Talten was Johan's brother! (even for me!)

You must've a great mommy ^^ I love my Mom too! She is so kind ^^

And yes of course I will explain how Johan was able to have his mom after all what he went through in this chapter ^^ so read carefully!

BTW, you'll be a lot happy with Johan's mother in (Take Me Home Tonight) I'm going to make her special! So be patient while waiting.

Thanks for your awesome review ^^

**Chrisandersenyuki~**

*Araide gets a notebook out! Araide writes: First lesson, "Just let your dark side control you." *

Hmmm…. Ok! I will ^^

Yeah….. Johan was going to do what you thought about *Wink!* *Wink!*

Here you go! There is your chapter!

**Chara-the-fire-lover~**

You are as scary as Chris-chan! Is there anything I can learn as well from you?

Hahaha….. it's not a complement! It's the truth ^^ you are clever!

I hope you enjoy reading.

**Luving Randomness~**

Ahahahaha…. I bet all of Fubuki's bones are crushed now! As you said! It was so cruel for Judai too! So I had to teach that good for nothing Fubuki how to play nice and fair! Muhahahahahaha!

I'm glad I was able to get Fubuki's personality in Talten ^^

Have a good read ^^

**Mio-Chiee~**

Yes! At last Mio liked Judai 100%

I'm so happy! Hey! Don't pout like that! Smile for me okay?

And I updated because I don't want to be grilled with Johan's mother!

Now, as I said, Johan looks like his father except for the eyes, you see, Diovery has the same eyes Fubuki does have. And Fubuki looks like his mother, he just have his father's eyes.

I hope that you got that ^^

**Khlover91~**

Yes my dear! Fubuki's identity was a shock for all of my readers!

I hope that nothing serious has happened to you while reading hahahahaha! (That always happens to me! Like falling of the chair or the bed!)

I agree *Nods!* Johan's mom is so sweet!

Enjoy reading!

**Araide-san's Advice** **Number 2(Very important)**:

READ THIS CHAPTER CARFULLY! IF NOT, YOU'LL BE LOST! AND I'M READY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IF THERE WERE ANYTHING CONFUSING YOU!

**…..Chapter Starts ….**

_"I was so scared for my relatives in Timilasia, and the people in Banshira began arresting any Timilasian. Diovery was afraid for me, because I was so close from giving birth…. And his relatives hated me because I married him, of course they wished other than that….. The trouble began and I began feeling so tired from the baby in my stomach…. And the Hospitals in Banshira prohibited making any kind of cure to any Timilasian…."_

_I said curiously, "What did you do?"_

**….Normal POV ….**

In that time, Airis, Johan's mother was on the edge of giving birth, and when the pain started to strike, Diovery took her to the hospital, breaking the law!

His position was going to break down in the army because of his doing, but finally, he took the authorization to cure his wife. He took it because he was from the elite soldiers in Banshira and the army needed him.

After Johan was born, they returned to their home, to find out that the war has started, and Diovery was called to fight with Banshira's army verses Timilasia. He was the leader back then. The only solution he had, was to leave his wife, his four years old daughter, his less than two years son and his baby boy in Timilasia where their relatives living so that they would find the care and safety with Diovery's absence.

There was one problem. Who was going to take his family to Timilasia?

Diovery couldn't take them himself to Timilasia's gate! He was working Night and Noon for Banshira and was too busy.

What did he do?

He gave that mission to the most Talented Knight in his army. That soldier was Russo!

Russo, that stern man and the owner of the two crimson eyes.

Russo took with him five from his followers disguised as normal citizens. They all rode in a big strong car. They were supposed to intrude the way that leads to Brodgia.

What is Brodgia?

Brodgia was a zone that separated Banshira from Timilasia. (Like the limits between the countries nowadays.) But Brodgia was following Timilasia's lead.

The problem wasn't in Banshira. It was in Timilasia.

An unexpected thing happened.

Some of Timilasia's soldiers caught Russo before entering Brodgia and started attacking him with heavy weapons. Airis started to defend her kids, but someone caught her violently and the soldiers took the three kids away.

Airis was screaming, "I'm from Timilasia!" But nobody gave her any attention. In that moment, Russo started fighting back strongly in spite of his injuries, and was able to get back Jessica and Johan. He ran away with the two kids, leaving back Airis and her son Fubuki after he had suffered and wasn't able to get them back too. And his five soldiers were killed.

Russo wasn't able to face his boss Diovery with the news, but he had to…. Russo entered with the two kids and stood silent in front of his leader… in that second the father broke down, thinking that his wife was killed along with his son Fubuki….

Russo neither was able to confirm that nor to deny it. He considered himself a loser in the first mission he ever took from Diovery and felt the shame choking him.

Diovery hugged both of his kids and didn't know where he would let them stay, but he knew that he would protect them with his life….. they were all his left memories from his wife…

Diovery didn't blame Russo for anything. The man did his best, he even carried Johan the baby and Jessica who has only four years old and ran with them a long distance just to save them, and his arm was broken and the blood covered his body.

Diovery felt that he did a big mistake and left Johan and his sister with Russo's pretty Wife. She took them happily… Diovery didn't have any family after his parents had died and his wife had gone….

Diovery and Russo said their goodbyes for their small family and they went for the war, not knowing what their destiny will look like. Gemma, Russo's wife stayed with her relatives, taking care of Johan and Jessica.

The war was destructive! No body wanted it. Banshira was striking in the Timilasia's core and Timilasia was striking in Banshira's core!

Gemma found that it was too dangerous to stay in Banshira with the two kids. Gemma decided that she moves to scoles town, which was too far along with her relatives and the two kids.

But the war chased them even to there. The house was targeted and left two poor dead people. Jessica and….. Gemma…

Gemma's relatives escaped and they didn't forget to take That innocent Baby….. Johan Diovery Andersen ….. The legend….

+ + + **The White Knight** + + +

Months have passed…. And the sad Airis didn't know anything about her daughter's condition or her baby boy….. She was in her Father's house with her son Fubuki after the Timilasian army knew that she was from Timilasia.

Every night….. She would sit on her bed and cry …. Longing to see her family, especially Johan.

**Diovery… where are you? Where are my kids? Are they dead?**

Fubuki was all what left for her…. Airis's father told her, that Fubuki won't be able to live in Timilasia because of his Father's name. He meant Diovery… And Diovery was so famous in Banshira as it's strongest worrier!

Airis agreed on changing her son's name, for saving his life. And his new name was Tenjoin Fubuki.

Mean while, Russo came back from the war looking for his family. Diovery was lost, but Russo swore that he will take care of his Kids… but he had a strong violent shock, after hearing that his wife Gemma along with Diovery's Daughter Jessica…..

Were dead!

The war settled down a bit, for two years…. Russo was able to forget his sadness about his wife and to take care of Johan who was so close from getting three years old.

Diovery was in prison with Timilasia, and in the end of the peace period, the two kingdoms agreed on exchanging prisoners, and Diovery got out finally!

After Diovery had left the prison, Russo came to see him along with Johan. Diovery was so sad after he had known about Jessica's death. His dream was to take her to the school and buy her a bag and pens like all fathers do.

Johan was all what left to him. And he thanked Russo who did many favors for him.

The war ignited again and Johan was raised in these rough times with his father, the strong worrier.

+ **After 10 years **+

The war was there sometimes and some other times it calmed down.

Johan learned all about fighting and surpassed the greatest men in the army Although he was still thirteen!

He didn't remember his mother Airis…. Or Jessica or Fubuki… but his father didn't stop telling him about them or their memories.

Johan saw his mother and Jessica with Fubuki from an old picture his father was keeping.

+ **After Another Five years** +

Johan was a rookie in the army after he had eighteen years old. Russo was his leader, but he helped him a lot in fitting in his new Job.

And the moment all of us were waiting came!

Johan was sent with five soldiers and their leader Russo to Timilasia's kingdom because they were ready to stop the war for a while.

Johan entered with his group inside Brodgia(The limits) and they met Timilasia's soldiers who were known by their Brown clothes.

When Timilasia's Soldiers saw Johan ahead of his group to hand them the contract, they laughed hard!

Their Leader said, "General Russo! I don't believe that you did open the gate in front of the babies to enter your army!"

Johan said angrily, "I'm not a baby general! I'm a loyal soldier who is just doing his Duty. Please don't make fun out of it."

Johan's reply was strong. It embarrassed the Timilasian leader.

Russo said calmly, "This boy is Johan Diovery. He is the best of our teenagers."

The Timilasian soldiers were taking the contract from behind their leader. One of them stood staring at Johan's face with awe and longing… while saying to himself, _"Johan Diovery? Is he really? Is he my brother whom I'm looking for? Or it's just a similarity in names?"_

Fubuki knew that he is the son of Diovery, not Tenjoin. Airis told him about everything he needs to know. And that included Johan.

Fubuki stared at Johan with the enemy wearing the grey cloth….. No body knew that fact other than Fubuki.

When Banshira's soldiers made a camp, Fubuki asked to take the authorization to talk with Banshira's soldiers. It was so hard, especially when Fubuki found no reason to explain his request.

Fubuki was disappointed and returned to his camp.

Fubuki thought about breaking the law. About jumping into the Banshirian camp! But he was afraid that his mother would get a shock if she knew that her only son whom she did the impossible for raising him to be strong like that…. Was expelled from the army!

In the morning the two generals met again to discuss the peace contract.

That was when Fubuki was responsible for guarding the place. He saw his brother heading to Banshira's camp and the pain was soaking his heart because he can't confirm if he was his brother or not…..

Fubuki wrote in a small piece of paper:

_"I'm Fubuki. The Brother of Johan Diovery. I'm working as number one soldier in the army of Timilasia… My Mom Airis is fine and she lives in A small town. I want to see my Father and my siblings. I'm from Banshira like my father is, but the tough circumstances lead me to here." _

He folded the paper until it was so small and continued His Job.

When Russo was out from the camp, Fubuki stood before him to do the greetings. And before Russo goes far, Fubuki shook his hand and left the small paper with him.

Russo went back to the camp, surprised from the soldier's act! And he opened the paper to find the biggest shock and surprise waiting for him!

Russo wasn't able to hold himself together from the happiness! A single tear came down and he called Johan.

Johan sat in front of Russo who was unusually happy! He said, "Johan my boy, I found your brother! He's alive! But I don't know what to do!"

Johan said shocked while sitting beside Russo, "Really? My brother is still alive? My father will be so happy! And what about my mother? Is she alive?"

"Son! Wait! Your mom is fine too, but we got to make a plane to retrieve them safely from there… your brother is the best one in the army and that makes our mission difficult!"

"I didn't see him! Is he the one with the red hair? I know all of them!"

"He has a brown hair. It's length to his shoulders."

"AAAAHHH! I Know him! He was staring at me the whole time!"

Russo stood walking back and forth, and thinking nervously.

In the next day, the peace contract was finally active! And finally there was a long unknown period of piece between the two international kingdoms.

When Johan returned with Russo and told Diovery about it, he didn't believe it! He was going to die from happiness! He even, couldn't sleep for two days until he found a solution for the problem.

Diovery made a suggestion.

What was it?

Johan was going in a visit to Timilasia and bring his mom to Banshira with a fake name.

Russo was concerned about Fubuki.

Johan said, "What about Fubuki? Can't he change his name to a recently dead soldier? Or joining Banshira's army? And….. don't forget that he is registered here in his real name. I mean Diovery."

Johan's idea was brilliant! But it was too hard to activate! Come on… you are going to exchange an identity or inventing a new one that wasn't in Banshira's books!

Diovery decided to postpone Fubuki's problem until the peace contract will take it's safe situation.

When Johan was sent to Timilasia in a visit… he left the Soldiers and sneaked in Timilasia…. And there….. Lukaya….. His mother's town, was his first target!

**…..Chapter Ends ….**

I hope you understood somewhat of Johan's past!

Any one has a question? Ask me right away!

And don't worry! Johan's Story is going to end in the next chapter~

Bye~

Araide-


	10. Chapter 10

**…Chapter Starts …..**

Johan wore clothes of a normal citizen after he had sneaked into Timilasia. He was dressed in a sky-blue shirt and black pants. _Perfect._

He was in Lukaya, the wonderful town deserved to be the capital for Timilasia.

Johan walked calmly while looking at the capital's citizens. He got close from a store that was selling books and asked the man inside, "Excuse me! Do you know where I can find Tenjoin's Residence?"

The man stared at Johan and said roughly, "You are not from here, are you?"

Johan didn't panic! Instead he answered strongly, "Yes. I'm a soldier from Brodgia, and I came to visit a friend of mine. His name is Fubuki…."

The man said after he had smiled, "Ah…. I understand. You came after they had given the soldiers a holiday….. From that peace contract…."

"Ummm…. That's right! Can you show me that house please?"

"Yes. It's a big house….. At the beginning of Wain Street, you can go through that road as a start."

"Thank you."

Johan drove his 'car' and went through Wain Street. When he arrived to the beginning of the street, he saw a big Residence. On the gate there was "Tenjoin's Family" Words wrote on it.

With a bold stern outside features and flooded exploding nervous feelings inside, Johan knocked on the gate.

A voice came from an answering machine, "This is Tenjoin's family. Who are you?"

Johan said, "I'm a soldier. Fubuki's friend. Can I meet Airis-san please?"

Right away, the gate was opened. Johan entered in the garden then he walked into the big house and there… his mother came running and there were frightened features on her face. She said, "Young man….. w-welcome…. C-can you please stay for a while?"

"Thank you."

Airis walked beside Johan and when they came into the living room, she said worriedly, "Did something happen to my son? All the soldiers took holidays except for him! And he didn't call me for a week…. Please…. Did something bad happen to him?"

Johan was watching his beautiful mother with eyes glistening with admiration….. he thought that his father was lucky.

He said softly, "Actually….. I think that he is fine, but I didn't come for Fubuki….. In fact…"

Airis was surprised and said doubtfully, "I-I didn't understand what you mean…."

Well, Airis…. It wouldn't be good if this was another idiot falling for her and wants to propose to her! Actually she was beginning to be pissed from those damned men! She only Loved Diovery! Why wouldn't they understand that! But it would be nice…. This boy was Handsome too! NO! NO! Bad thoughts!

Johan was silent…. Like he didn't know how to stir the topic! He said hesitantly, "I thought….. That you were looking for your….. Husband… Diovery?"

Airis froze suddenly! Then she said with a cracked voice not believing what she heard, "D-do you know him? Is he alright? Where is he?"

Johan smiled brightly. "I'm glad that I finally met you. My name is Johan Diovery."

Johan watched his mother's reaction. The words hit the poor lady like a big snow ball falling harshly on someone and she didn't believe her ear! She stuttered, "Johan? Jo-? Diov-?"

Before Johan could see through what was going on, his mother fell in his arms…. And she fainted!

"MOM! Are you Okay?"

Airis heard those words when she was conscious. While she was in her 'Dilemma', Johan met his Grandmother and his mother's sister.

His mother's sister said, "You look like your father so much! That's why we believed you!"

Johan smiled then he looked to his mother. Her eyes were teary and she was sobbing.

Airis Quickly got off the bed and ran to Johan. She stood before him as if examining his form…. And suddenly she wrapped her arms around the teal haired teen and pulled him into a huge embrace! Johan didn't know how to react… what was he supposed to do? Yes it was his mother… but he didn't really know her… he can't even remember her!

He stood in his place, letting the women cry over his shoulder… And a blush was creeping on his cheeks.

Airis cried heavily and sniffled several times, then she broke the embrace, but she was still holding her son….. She stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead while the boy's blush seemed to be creeping all over his face!

"Johan… I can't believe that this is you! You-you were just a baby….. When I last saw you… but now…. Now you are different!"

Johan wasn't able to talk from the anxiety that was controlling him. He stuttered, "Ah….. o-of course… I would be different!"

Airis tears dropped again and she cried like a kindergarten kid while bringing the boy into a bear hug!

"Oh Airis stop it! You are gonna kill him!" Johan's grandmother said!

They all laughed. After two hours of talking and enjoying the time, Johan was able to Know his mother better. Airis was glued to him! She refused to let go of him the whole time. She was ruffling his hair and pecking his cheeks every once in a while, while Johan kept on blushing….. he wasn't used to this kind of motherly affection.

"Johan….. How is your father? Is he an old geezer now? And what about your sister? Is she married?"

She was asking with a beaming face. Johan was silent for awhile, then said, "We lost Jessica from a long time… I didn't even know her for one day…."

The mother was disappointed, but she didn't stop smiling to him. She asked, "And your father? I missed him so much!"

"My Dad was gonna fall into coma when Fubuki sent us the message that was telling that you are alright."

"Fubuki? Did you meet him? How?"

Johan told his mother the story. And that he didn't meet Fubuki face to face. Johan said, "My brother is really smart because he knew me and acted like that. I'm happy because he is my older brother."

Johan had to return to the soldiers that day and he took all the papers for the fake name of his mom, but her answer disappointed him.

"Johan. That's not the right time to return to Banshira…. Your brother will come and he won't find me!"

Johan answered with a small growl, "No mom! You'll come with me and Fubuki will follow us later!"

Johan looked to his grandma and his mother's sister pleadingly so his grandmother said, "Airis! What is this? Why are you refusing to get back to your family? And Diovery whom you were crying night and noon for? Don't you want to see him?"

Airis answered sadly, "But how can I leave you both?"

"You'll return to your family! Don't be afraid about us! You know we have your brother on our side."

Airis was silenced and she surrendered finally.

Johan Jumped, taking his grandmother in a hug. He said smiling, "Thank you! Believe me I'll be back again to visit you and I'll be bringing all my family with me."

The grandma was happy with Johan's words, but she asked, "Son…. Although your brother is older than you with one year, he looks older than you with way to many years and you look so soft and gentle like a kitten! I'm so worried about you!"

Johan blushed, but laughed at his grandmother's words! Airis said, "Don't be fooled by Johan's outer looks! I'm sure that he is as strong as his brother!"

After Airis had said her goodbyes for her mom and sister, she went with her youngest son to Banshira. And yes they were able to enter it without troubles.

Johan said, "Now we will see Dad….. he'll definitely come.."

Airis put her hand on her heart and said, "I'm afraid! I don't want to die before I see him!"

Johan said jokingly, "Ahahahaha! I'll see a romantic meeting between two teenagers~!"

Airis blushed and smacked her son's head stuttering, "Bad Boy!"

Johan laughed harder while sitting with his mother in the car, and when they arrived to the capital, Airis saw Diovery looking eagerly to the car.

Diovery opened Airis's door and stood staring at his wife with love, lust, desire and care. He did really miss his wife…. As for Airis, she closed her eyes and cried.

Johan looked at his parents, satisfied!

He took his own car and left both of them alone.

Airis said smiling, "Diovery…. You became wonderful….. I like those silver locks that appeared in your hair…."

Diovery sat in Johan's place and said smiling too, "And you….. you are beautiful as you are…. You didn't change one bit…"

Airis felt that she was in heaven.

From far away, Johan was putting his weight on his car and smiling brightly while looking to his parents place….

It was the best and dangerous mission he ever took!

+ + **The White Knight **+ +

Judai spilled some tears out while listening to Airis's story! He didn't even notice that!

"J-Judai! Why are you crying?"

Judai looked back to the lady with confusion, but when he touched his cheek he blushed and wiped his tears away.

"Nothing! It's just… that….. it's hard not to be able to be with the one you love…"

Judai felt the same way for Johan. How he was responsible for losing his dear White Knight.

"Oh Judai… it's alright….. I've gotten over that from many years!"

Judai gasped and said, "What do you mean?"

"Hm? Didn't Johan tell you that Diovery… is dead?"

Judai bit his lip. That's right! Ragi and Loliana told him that before….

"N-no…."

"Well… he died when the war came back again. Johan wasn't allowed to fight in it. And when he heard that the Banshirian army is losing, he went quickly to the war's ground! And when he tripped between the corpses…. He found himself on the top of his own father! You don't know how horrible that was! Johan kept crying and shaking his father, but he was **dead**!"

"After that, Johan turned into a fighting machine after the boiling blood with in him, had given him all the fuel he needed. Johan moved like a wild monster, wanting to destroy everything! And no one can blame him! His father was killed."

Judai weakly nodded while more tears came out.

"And when that happened, He killed a lot of Timilasian soldiers without one atom of guilt inside, and like the rumors said, he made a hanging bridge of them. But if you concentrated, you'll see that Johan didn't do that because he is cold! But because he wanted for me and Diovery to stay much longer with each other after all what happened to us…."

Judai nodded again. "B-But….. wasn't there anybody to stop him?"

"Yeah…. There was….. when Johan saw Fubuki in the war, he didn't recognize him and wanted to kill him too! But Fubuki fought back strongly, because he was really going to get killed by Johan!"

"Johan fought like a wild tiger against Fubuki, but when Fubuki saw a chance he pinned Johan down and reassured him that he was his brother….. and Johan was finally calmed down…."

"After the Timilasian king had died, the war was over and everything returned back to normal. Fubuki joined the Banshirian army with the name "TalTen Makinsy" To be with me and Johan. And they became rivals in the strangers' eyes! They fought each other without the others knowing the fact that they are brothers and the fact that they don't look alike, helped them a lot. In the last year they became the best in the Army and that's happened because of Russo's help… their spirit father….."

Judai was still wiping his tears when he asked, "But why did they tell me that Johan killed his mother?"

Johan's mother laughed a lot then said, "AH! The taxidermy thing? Of course you know that after the bridge's accident, a lot of stories like that appeared! Like how he killed me… or that witch who did a curse for him! Hahahaha!"

"But for your information Judai… those rumors spread because Johan didn't bother denying them in the first place. Johan is a very kind and caring person. He is so soft and gentle, but he always tries to cover that and looks bold."

Judai sniffed and managed to smile a bit. "Yeah….. I know that…"

Johan's mother smiled and said teasingly, "How come? You were the one who was saying that he is a cold 'hearted' bastard!"

Judai gasped and stuttered loudly, "H-HOW D-DID YOU KNOW?"

Johan's mother laughed and said, "Poor Johan, he came that day so sad and depressed and when I threw a lot of pressure on him, he told me a thing or two…."

Judai blushed from the shame and sat down again while burying his head between his arms on the table. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that to me Judai. I understand your condition. You've to settle this between you and Johan. After all, you are the first person who got Johan's heart."

Judai's face was still red. "I don't think that will work out."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to let Johan like me any further. In fact I'm going to do the opposite."

"I sill don't understand."

"Airis-san, look at me! Am I a good person to be with your son? Your son who fought and struggled bravely many times? Are you satisfied with this?"

"Why wouldn't I? I heard a lot of good things about you from Johan, plus, I'm now looking at you, there is nothing wrong for you two to be together. Or don't you love him?"

There it was again! The _love_ thing!

Did Judai love Johan?

"Well…. I won't say…. That I do…. Because I don't….."

"Are you sure? Look at my eyes and say that you don't love him…"

Judai gulped while looking to Airis' eyes….. which were staring back at him seriously.

"I…. Don't… I don't know!" Judai said while burying his head between his arms again!

"Hehehe! I won!" She said while ruffling the boy's hair.

Airis stood and took the empty plates with her to the kitchen. "Judai, get yourself ready because we'll go shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah! We must buy new clothes for you and grocery things…."

"O-ok.."

Judai went with Johan's mother to the market place… he was surprised to find that there was normal clothes such as, shirts, T-shirts, Jeans and other stuff. He thought that he would find ancient "clothes!" but he thanked god because he will finally dress as a normal human being in a modern 'Era'!

He helped Johan's mother in carrying the bags although the lady kept on buying things as if she was a shopping fan!

"Ah! I'm so happy! I'll make different kinds of food for Johan and Fubuki tomorrow! Waaaah! I can't wait for them to come!"

Judai sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly to her.

_'Tomorrow is going to be a big day!'_

**…..Chapter Ends …**

Sorry for delaying that too much -_-"

Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! I was so happy to ^^

Well I have to go~

See you~

Araide-


	11. Chapter 11

Hello~

Sorry for the late update guys -_-"

Anyway, this chapter is about letting the stress go away! it contains the SPIRITSHIPPING! Finally!

Enjoy ^^

**...Chapter start ...**

Judai had been tossing and turning in bed all the night.

He couldn't get a sleep. And how'll he?

The brown-haired boy, kept thinking about all what happened to him since he came to this dimension.

Do you want to know?

So…. In order…

1- Judai met someone who looks totally like a freak wearing White inside White and calls himself the White Knight.

2- He found himself a prince in Banshira.

3- Saw the total freak, who is actually a God of Beauty/Sex and named Johan Diovery Andersen.

4- Three people were killed, and he thought that the called Johan killed them, but after that, he knew that the great king Yuble, was the one who did it.

That's not everything! If it was for that, then Judai would have been on the safe side.

Judai Actually, had offended the called Johan in a way, that…. Was very bad, and right now he is hiding with Johan's mom in Johan's house. The worst thing is that Johan is coming tomorrow! TOMORROW!

Judai didn't know how he will look to the Teal-haired person's face. How he will apologize to him. And it made Judai very painful, that Johan don't hold any grudge against him. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? How is he able to say those words?

_"Mother… I care about this beautiful boy a lot. I want you to put him in your eyes until I come back; he is so precious to me….."_

Why is Johan that….. that careless about anything that had happened between them? Is this boy blind? How he can even see Judai beautiful? He should be hating him right now!

Judai sighed….. He hoped that there was a way for skipping Johan's part tomorrow.

+ **Morning** +

I woke up on the nice and delicious smell of the home-made food. It was Airis-san for sure.

With a groan, I got off my bed and found the pretty lady standing in the kitchen on her toes!

"Ah! Judai! You are awake!"

"H-hai…." That was not energetic…

"Oh Judai why are you standing like that? Go quickly and get a shower! Johan and Fubuki will be here soon!"

"But…." I tried to protest.

"No buts! To. The. Shower!"

Ok. I gave up. I took a towel and the clothes I was going to wear. It was 'normal' black t-shirt and white sweatpants.

After about 20 minutes, I got out of the bathroom and took my clothes to the laundry. I found the woman giggling to herself in the kitchen so I went there.

"You look so happy." I smiled.

"Of course I'm happy Judai! My two awesome sons will be here in any minute and I just want to hug them!"

I laughed while she kept on running here and there in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I offered.

"Yeah! Come here."

She made me clean all the dishes she was using…. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to offer my help! Nah…. I wanted to help. Really!

"Ne Judai? I want you to taste this and tell me if it's good or not, can you?"

"O-okay…"

I was washing the dishes and my hands were full of the sponge's soap so she came to me. "Hai! Open your mouth!"

Wow! Her food was the best!

"This is really great!"

"Oh really? Thank God!"

**_Ding Dong!_**

My heart skipped…. Two beats! It was the door's bell! It's Johan! I'm doomed!

"Oh my God! It's Johan! Come on Judai!" the lady, happily chirruped.

"O-okay… I'll just rinse those…."

"HURRY!"

Oh no! it won't be quick!

I heard her opening the door.

"Johan! Fubuki!"

"Hello mom~"

"Oh I missed you two so much!"

"Mommy~"

"Oh shut up Fubuki! How are you Johan?"

"Fine. Did you know that Fubuki wanted us to spend the day with his _fans_, Instead of being here with you?"

"WHAT? FUBUKIIII!"

"Damn you! Do you not know how to shut your mouth?"

"Ahahahaha!"

My heart skipped another beat. That was Johan's laugh….. his voice was making this… weird fluffy feeling inside my stomach. Damn! I have to hold myself together!

+ **The White Knight** +

Johan was just laughing. His mother was releasing her anger on Fubuki as usual. Fubuki deserved it! Who would prefer to go to bitches club on being with his family? He laughed even more when seeing his mom holding a shoe in her hand and running after Fubuki.

After a while, the emerald-eyed teen smiled. It's so good to be home.

But that wasn't the time to drift away. He came here for another reason…. Yeah, or he would have preferred working in the army by that time.

His first reason to be here, is Judai. He wants to see him so bad.

The boy left the world wide war going and went to search for the brown-haired teen. Johan was going to pass the kitchen, but returned back when he found a certain someone. His face lit up as well as his smile.

Judai was putting the dishes together to dry them, when suddenly someone made the brunette blindfolded by his hand, and his back was pressed against that someone's body.

"Who I am~?"

Judai's heart beats were pounding hardly against his chest and the blush stained his cheeks. Johan snickered.

Judai tried to be strong! " Mr. ridiculous maybe?"

Johan frowned. "Wrong!" But then, something grabbed his attention. "Wow! Judai you smell so good!" Johan said that, while nuzzling with Judai's hair.

Judai this time, blushed dark red and made a strong move to break free from Johan's hold. "S-stop!"

"Aww! And you are working in the kitchen too! Kawaii~"

"JOHAN!"

"EEK!"

Suddenly, Johan's mother appeared and smacked her son's head! "Stop harassing the poor boy!"

"Oww! But I didn't do anything?"

"Get out and prepare the table for the food!"

"Hai.." the boy rubbed his head and got out of the kitchen with a defeated look.

"Oh cheer up Johan! You'll kiss him the next time."

"FUBUKI!"

"EEEEK!"

This time, Fubuki got what he deserved!

**+Later…..**

Four people were eating together in the open area. Judai watched as the mother and her sons were having a good time, talking, laughing….. it was a wonderful atmosphere….

Truly, Judai found Johan attractive more than he ever did before. And the way he looked so handsome in the normal clothes he was wearing….. The dark green shirt with the blue jeans….. Everything fit perfectly on the perfect man. Judai didn't want to get a nosebleed! Really! Since when he falls for the same Sex? This was unbelievable!

Judai was sharing in the talk too. And the people were amazed from knowing some things about the earth from the brunette.

Again, after the meal, Judai helped Johan's mother and she was more than thankful.

Johan became impatient. He wanted to talk to Judai alone!

The mother seemed to notice what's in her son's mind. "Judai dear, it's really enough help here. I can handle everything myself now."

"But…."

"No buts! Johan, why don't you take Judai and show him the corn field?"

Johan's eyes widened while looking to his mother who winked to him. "sure! Thanks mom!"

Judai stuttered, "I-I d-don't want to-" "-Let's go Judai." Johan said sternly.

**+ Later….**

Damn! What should I do?

Johan and I were walking in the called 'corn field' and the air around us was becoming heavier with every second. None of us spelled a word… and it was killing me! I don't want to be with him, I can't take this anymore!

"What? You don't like this place?" He finally talked.

"I-No!... it's nice…."

"Then, what's up with that look?"

"What look?"

"That look!"

"….. there is nothing wrong!"

"No there is!"

I gave a groan and turned my face away from him. "Is it because of me?"

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"You don't like to be around me anymore? You still think that I'm a monster?"

I stopped in my place and gasped. When my eyes finally met his, I saw them in pain. That guy had definitely lost his mind!

"Look Johan….. NEVER EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" I yelled!

"…." So he was speechless.

"It's not like what you think! Oh wait! Yes the problem is you!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"I can't take it anymore! I hate that careless look on your face! How come after all what I said and done to you, you still can look at me? I mean…. Come on! I said that you are a bastard, arrogant, assassin, monster, killer and I slapped you and the list is long! I want to apologize to you, but I don't know how! And you are not making this any easier!" I yelled again!

Johan only stared while crossing his arms on his chest. "So…. Somehow this is my fault?"

"Ye-No! that's not what I meant!"

"Look…. If you wanna say something, then say it. Don't run in a closed circle."

"I just want to ask you one question!"

"Please! …. Ask!"

I looked to the ground, preparing my question. "Why are you not hating me for this?"

Johan sighed. "So now you want me to hate you?"

"Just answer my question!" I said roughly.

He removed his hands from his pockets and stared at me for sometime, while I stared back eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Because I can't hate you." That was his answer.

My eyes widened in surprise…

"It's like when I asked you if you hated me or not and you said that you don't, even though you were doubting that it was me who killed Ragi and Loliana. It's the same. Can you tell me why you didn't tell me otherwise back then?"

"Don't compare it with that! I said before that I hated you!"

"But you didn't say it when I asked you."

I didn't know what to say to him.

"Listen Judai…. I'll never be able to hate you because deeply in here.." He rested his hand on his chest. "I love you. And I can't change that. No matter what you said or did…. It'll never change."

I stared with an opened mouth! Part of me wanted to yell at him and the other one was in it's peak of joy!

"Idiot…" I mumbled finally and resumed walking away from him.

"What? Judai wait!" he followed me.

"I said that you are an idiot.."

"Why?"

"Geez! Stop following me!"

Suddenly, he caught my wrists and pinned them to a tree. I gasped. "Hey!"

"I want an answer!"

I tried to break free, but no use…."Ok! but don't regret it after!"

"I won't…"

I swallowed slowly then felt that my throat is refusing to let the words go out.

"I-I…. don't love you…. In the way… you want…"

_Silence._

"I only consider you as a f-friend."

I was looking down, not able to see if he was sad, angry or even annoyed… I didn't want to know either. I just wanted him to give up on me already!

"Do you think that I'll give up on you that easily?"

"….. what?"

"Hn. You are wrong then! I'll never do that! You hear me?"

"….."

"I've never wanted anything in my life for myself… I gave up on many things for people….. I didn't care. But you…. I can't give up on you! Even if I wanted to! I just can't-" "-I HATE THAT IN YOU!" I snapped while a few tears slipped away from my eyes.

"Huh…"

"What should I do to push you away more than what I've done? Tell me!"

"Judai…."

My wrists were free now, but I felt that I'm going to fall on my knees…. Johan didn't let that happen. He wrapped his arms around me and I continued my sobbing session on his chest!

"Stop crying…." I did the opposite!

"Judai…. Look at me." Johan held my chin and raised it. I know it wasn't the time for blushing, but I just did!

"I don't know for what reason are you pushing me away, but all I am asking for now, is a chance."

"Ch-chance?"

"Yes. Give me a chance, maybe if you did, things might change…"

I sniffled one time before answering. "I don't know…."

"Please Judai….Ne?"

Looking to his eyes wasn't the best thing to do. I couldn't say no!

"Ok…."

"Yaaay! Arigato!" and he kissed my forehead. "HEY!" "-Gomen ^^"….."

I broke the embrace and wiped a few tears away.

"So… do you want to have some fun?"

I smiled to him and said, "Sure! Why not?"

He took my hand and continued our walk.

_'Just wait Judai…..'_

**_I'll never stop until you are mine…._**

**_I can wait forever 'till the end of time….._**

**_Because my heart is in your hand…. Don't you understand?_**

**_I'll never stop! _**

**…Chapter ends ….**

**See you~ **

**Araide-**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello~~

I'm posting chapter 12~~~

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, or added this story in the Alert/favorite list ^^ again!

I hope that everyone enjoy reading this chapter ^^

**Chara-the-fire-lover**—Arigato~~ (Yes, fubuki is an idiot!)

**Luving Randomness**—Aww! I'm glad you liked it ^^

**Ari-chan and RenA**—I hope you are doing good in school ^^ and don't worry, I perfectly understand ^^

**Chrisandersenyuki**- ^_^ I updated~~ I hope you like reading this one as well~

**LaLa land**—Arigato! I'm soooo happy to hear from you again, annnnd teach meeeee that language^^

Again. This story is a property….. for Irumi and me.

….Chapter starts ….

It didn't take long for Johan and Judai to reach the village's markets… the place was huge and full of life.

Johan was walking side by side to Judai showing him some small animals, which looked like hamsters on the earth. And Judai was looking with a happy grin on his face….

"Johan…. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I …. Can I…."

Johan looked confused to Judai. "What?"

Judai blushed and blurted, "I want that one!" He pointed to the small animal which fur was brown and eyes were light green. The animal was sooo looking to Judai with eyes full of hope.

Johan blinked first, but after that, he laughed. "Why didn't you say that earlier? Of course you can have it."

"Really?" Judai asked hopefully. Johan sweat-dropped when he noticed the hamster- like animal giving the same Expression Judai is giving!

"Yeah…."

"YaaaY! You can come with meee!" Judai nuzzled with the animals nose and it gave a chirping sound. "Kuri!"

Johan went and paid the money.

"I'm sorry Johan….. I don't have money with me…."

"Hey! Don't worry about that. It's a present! And anyway, it would not have any meaning here, your money."

"Ahh! I forgot that!"

"See?"

"Thank you very much!"

Judai smiled and walked while carrying the now 'Judai's pet' on his chest.

"Alright! What should I call you?"

"Kurii!"

Judai laughed and the small fur ball snuggled to his cheek. "Wow! He loves you already!" Johan commented.

"Really?"

Johan nodded. The brunette childishly squealed and snuggled closer to the animal.

"Hmm…. I think I'll call him Kuribou!"

The animal chirped! "Kurii!"

"Oh, you like that? Kuri-bou~"

"Kurii! Kurii! Kurii!"

The brunette smiled and rocked Kuribou back and forth.

"Judai~ Look at your Kuribou's back." Johan said grinning.

Judai raised an eyebrow, and then flipped the animal gently to see what is on his back.

"Is that….." Judai's eyes widened, and he was amazed as well… "WINGS!"

"Yes." Johan said patting the animal's fur. "Kurii!" Kuribou extended his small wings and was able to fly next to Judai.

Judai stared in awe at Kuribou and after a while, he laughed while chasing his pet! "Wait! That's not fair!"

Johan walked happily, as he watched _his_ boy enjoying his time.

"Johan?"

Johan shook his head and continued walking. When he reached to Judai, the blunette smiled and said, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Eh? I'm already with you?"

"No…. Up there."

Judai looked to the mountain Johan was pointing to. "Err…. That looks dangerous!"

"Said the boy who wanted to commit a suicide."

"Shut-up!"

Johan chuckled. "How are your injuries now?"

"I'm fine. All thanks goes to your mother. She is so kind." Judai said with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry Judai. I wasn't there with you….."

"I-It's alright….. I'm sorry I doubted in you."

Both of them smiled to the other. "So…. What do you say? You'll come?"

"Ok…."

They walked to the mountain and before they climb it, Johan carried Judai On his back.

"Johan! Put me down! I can do it alone…"

"But that will take time."

"Huh—waaaaa!"

Johan jumped quickly from rock to rock in an amazing speed. Judai was astonished! They were on the top of the mountain in just…. Seconds! Kuribou was still behind them.

"EH….. That…. Was…. Too dangerous!" Judai panted. "Come on! Put me down!"

"Alright…." Johan put Judai gently on the ground. The boy was still panting, but looking to the wonderful sight in front of him. The small village was so clear to see from up there, in addition to the flower hills.

"Kurii!"

"Ah! Kuribou! I'm sorry!" Judai held the small pet.

Johan sat on the ground pulling his knees to his chest, and watching the site in front of him quietly.

Judai took a glance at the boy, and he found Johan's face so serene. Judai sat down next to him and didn't dare to say a word. He patted Kuribou's fur, and stared forward and then back to Johan. He wondered why the boy seemed to be lost.

"Sometimes I wish I could live a simple life like those people. Without worries. Without the army…. And sometimes I wish…. That I was never been born…."

Judai gasped as the last five words left Johan's mouth. There was a short silence after those words, but it wasn't pleasant. Judai recalled all what happened to Johan's life. The boy was raised from hand to hand. He missed his mother's warmth during that time. He was in a cruel series of wars, and he was trapped in them, seeing people die in front of him with no reason. And all of that resulted him being in the Army. Although he didn't want to kill anybody. He didn't want that Job at all. He did it for his family to keep living. Johan wasn't bold as everyone thinks he is. His feelings were soft, but he had to wear the other mask, which he hates. He hated the White Knight. He Hated him More than anything in his life.

But still…. Saying those words like that is…. Cruel…. Hating your own self is so sad.

Judai looked again to the teen next to him…. And was hurt when he saw a single tear falling on the blunette's cheek who was smiling…. And his gaze was forward.

Johan felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He didn't bother looking to where it came from because he knew so well. He kept his gaze forward.

"In my life, I didn't see someone as strong as You Johan….. You kept moving forward Although everything was against you. And I thought I had problems! Seriously, don't you think that all of this happened so that you would get in return something greater? Don't…. say…. Those words again…. You were born for reason. And I'm sure it's good for you."

Johan looked to Judai from the corner of his eyes and chuckled. "Maybe there is one good reason for me to be alive….."

Judai smiled. "What is it?"

"You."

Judai didn't register what Johan meant at the beginning, but then the boy became red and looked quickly away. "You are still saying that…"

"And I'll never stop saying it….. you are the only wonderful thing that ever happened to me."

If it was possible, Judai became redder, but punched the boy on his head! "Pervert!"

"Ehehehe…. That's what I get from you!"

"Seriously, you are unbelievable!"

"Really?" Johan asked innocently, which made Judai think of how beautiful the boy was right now.

"Tch."

"Oh okay. Come on! We will go down."

"I'm not going on your back!"

"Oh no! you won't be doing that because…"

"Because?"

Suddenly Johan carried Judai in a bridal form and said innocently, "-Because we will Jump from here!"

"WHAT? Johan DO you want to kill us? Get me DOWN!"

"No way!" Johan laughed and…. Well, He Jumped!

Judai's eyes were filled with horror! And screamed from his heart!

After awhile, Judai thought that it was taking too long for them to die. He opened his eyes, and found himself steady in the sky. Steady meant that they were kinda floating in the on the air!

He looked to Johan who was smiling purely to the other.

Judai's eyes suddenly was so large, because he saw something….. extraordinary!

Johan's eye pupils wasn't black. They were green like the color of his eyes. His hair had some white streaks which made him look more heart taking. That wasn't the reason of Judai's astonishment. It was the Two Huge Teal wings, which had grown from Johan's back.

…Chapter Ends …

I know that I'm such a Jerk to stop right there, but yeah….. sorry!

See you~~


	13. Chapter 13

Hello~~

chapter 13~~

Mio-senpai- Arigato~ teach me more! hmm... tell me what is story, chocolate, welcome In that language!

Chrisandersenyuki- Arigato too! Kuribou~ kuriiiii *hugs chris-chan!*

My last reviewer~~~ I would like to know what is wrong with your understanding to the story, And i'm glad you liked it anyway ^^ Pm me to know what's the problem ^^

**...Chapter starts ...**

"Johan….."

It was the only word I could release from my mouth. I was….. Shocked!

Exactly what is going on? Why does Johan have wings?

We were steady in the air and I noticed that Johan didn't say anything. After minutes of confusion, Johan flipped his huge wings and he was able to fly freely in the sky.

I couldn't describe what I felt when that happened. Scared? Amazed?

It was an odd mixture, but knowing that I was with Johan, made me feel protected. My arms were wrapped securely around his neck. It's a shame to admit it, but I felt that I was going to fall! This was my first time flying without cover!

"Johan…" He didn't respond again. This was really strange. Slowly I shook him, but still…. He didn't reply. He just looked at me with completely green eyes which I didn't understand anything from.

His eyes were glowing and he had a small smile on his face, but it seemed that he couldn't talk.

A cold breeze came and I shivered a little. It was cold!

"Johan…" I called again in a hopeful voice that he'll respond, but no use. He didn't hear me. Is this normal?

Few minutes later, I was beginning to enjoy everything. It was something wonderful. I wonder if my friends will believe me when I tell them about this? Probably not!

Finally, we were, little by little, landing. When Johan's foot touched the ground, I was relieved a little. Ever so slowly, he put me down.

I stood and looked at him. His eyes were still fully green and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Johan….." I shook his shoulders.

Suddenly, his huge wings glowed; giving a white blinding light, then there was a cracking sound. Next second, I saw the wings shattering into bazillion small feathers, then disappearing.

Johan fell back on the ground and I panicked and ran to him. "Johan! Are you okay?"

I saw the white streaks fading away from his hair and his eyes going back to normal. One Teal feather fell on Johan's hair and I was somewhat nervous, not knowing if he was fine or not. "Johan…. Do you hear me?" I asked.

He blinked more than one time then sighed. "Tch. Looks like I can't control that ability yet."

"E-eh?"

He stood and stretched his arms. "Heh!"

"Wh-what was that….. just now?"

He looked puzzled to me.

"That is amazing! Johan you can FLY!"

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "S-sort of…. Ahaha…"

"Sort of? That was completely awesome! I wish I could do that!" I exclaimed excited! "But… how?"

Johan looked at me for a while then sighed heavily. "I think I should explain that to you." I nodded.

"It's something amazing for you but deadly to others."

"Huh?"

"Every five years, Yubel makes a competition to see who is the strongest of our army… umm…. The prize is a spell…"

"A spell?"

"Yes. Yubel casts a spell upon whoever wins and gives him a great new power and ability." My eyes widened in realization.

"Wait! That means just now you were-"

"-that's right. I was the winner from five years. And that is my prize. It is something that I'm not proud of. I just couldn't let anyone else have this power. It's so dangerous. In wars it can be destructive."

I looked sadly to him then my eyes met the ground. I sensed that he was coming closer to me.

"I wanted you to know….. I am sorry if it scared you."

I shook my head. "It's not scary! It's just….." I looked to him. "Why do you have to carry this burden all alone?" I don't know why I yelled like that, but I was really getting pissed. How can he accept something like that? It's so cruel!

YUBEL!

I will not forgive you. EVER!

What KIND of a person is this Yubel? Doing battlefields and stirring fire inside his kingdom. On the top of that, torturing his followers like Loliana…. And Johan. What is he planning to do with Johan?

That. BASTARD!

I'm not forgiving him anyway, but if anything bad happened to Johan, I think I will personally kill him. With my OWN hands!

I felt sudden warmth. When I was back from my thoughts, I felt my tears falling like a flood and Johan securing his embrace around me. "I'm sorry." I heard him saying.

"Johan…. Please don't let anything bad happen to you!"

"Don't worry Judai. I'm fine."

I was the one who is supposed to comfort him. Not the opposite, but that was Johan…. Always strong.

The day came to an end, and we, along with Kuribou, went back to Johan's house.

+ **The White Knight** +

"Welcome back you two!" Airis-san cried.

"We are back~~"

When we came back, Airis-san did a wonderful and delicious dinner for us. Fubuki…. Or 'Talten' was there too.

After that, she was tired and went to sleep.

I changed my clothes to white shorts and red t-shirt, then I sat with Kuribou on the grass outside the house playing with my new pet. I reeeally liked him. Especially with those small wings of his.

At that point, I remembered Johan again…

For a second there, I was going to cry again, but I collected myself. I shouldn't be that weak all the time!

I was surprised by a warm and passion filled kiss on my cheek. And when I looked to my right, I saw Johan smiling. I think I felt my body melt before even my face became red. "WHA-?"

"Why is my Judai looking sad?"

My heart skipped a beat and I put my fingers on the place he had kissed me on.

"You…." I finally snapped. Suddenly I tackled him down and yelled, "Don't do that again! YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He laughed at me while I felt angry and embarrassed. I think there was a white cloud around us, showing me kicking and punching and we kept rolling on the grass, until, finally, he was on the top of me. I tried to kick him off, but he used his legs and hands to seal my movement. "Not so tough now, right?"

"YOU! I SWEAR I—"

I was not able to say another word. His face was so close. He was smiling, while the moon made his eyes shine with something strange. His beautiful teal eyelashes were a little thick and amazing. OH God! Johan Andersen….. who is as handsome as you? (Probably no one!) why was I feeling so hot at the moment?

"Um…. You were saying?" He whispered in a husky tone.

I shivered a bit from feeling his breath tingling my skin. I don't know when, but I found his lips almost brushing mine. For a minute I felt numb…. But before anything happens, I slowly and hesitantly put two of my fingers on his lower lip and shook my head. "D-don't…."

He smiled and kissed the tip of my finger. "I won't….. not until you are ready." I blushed real hard!

"I-I am sorry…."

"Don't be." He said as he nuzzled with my nose making my heart on the verge of exploding!

Johan wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me up with him to sitting position. "You are here…. That's enough for me."

Sometimes I wonder why he loves me so much, but in the same time I feel so happy because it was me whom he had chose.

"Thank you…. I'm so happy from your feelings…. Just give me a little more time."

He nodded smiling brightly.

"Ahem! Ok… you two love birds must go to bed now!"

CURSE you Fubuki!

"Ah. Judai, sorry. Excuse me for one minute."

Fubuki's face paled when Johan ran wildly to destroy him and started running for his life.

Ehehehe…. Now wasn't that a romantic night?

**…Chapter Ends …**

Indeed Judai ^^

See you~


	14. Chapter 14

Last time:

Johan took his most precious one to the village's market. Judai found a very cute small animal and decided to buy it. Later, he called it Kuribou. Now Judai also discovered that Johan possesses a very strong destructive power. What will be Johan's fate? And will Judai ever agree on being the blunette's lover?

**…..Chapter starts …**

It had been two days since Johan came in a holiday with Talten to their mom's home. Judai was so happy then. Even if he didn't show it. He was very happy he could see Johan's bright smile and cool personality. Talten was a pain thought, but Judai liked him too. He was so funny breaking any rules of seriousness in his dictionary.

Judai sighed while smiling.

He was setting outdoors in a garden with Kuribou on his lap. Kuribou was sleeping. Judai laughed at how the fur ball was breathing in and out.

Peace.

Judai didn't mind really going back to earth, only if this peace lasted for a longer amount of time. But no one can predict that for him right?

"Hey."

Judai gasped and looked behind.

"Hey…." Was his reply.

"Judai it's not safe to be outside for a long time. Lets go back."

Judai sadly averted his gaze to sleeping kuribou and nodded. He stood up to walk next to the white knight.

The white knight was serious. He knew so well that he'll have to get Judai to the earth. As soon as possible.

- - The White Knight - -

Judai wake up the next day, hearing a fuss outside his room.

He went quickly to see what was happening. "Goodbye mom.. take care of yourself."

"Oh Johan dear… take care of yourself and your brother…"

"HEY! I can take care of myself by myself!"

"Sure Fubuki…."

"YOUUU!"

Judai instantly stood and froze in his place…. Johan was…. Leaving?

Johan noticed the brunette's presence and smiled to him. "Take care of yourself too…"

Judai's eyes instantly tear-ed up, but he didn't really notice it. "Oh… what?" Johan smiled and walked to the boy.

Judai quickly wiped his tears and said, "Nothing…. Just GO!"

Johan laughed with the voice that Judai will never forget or hate…

Suddenly he stopped and took Judai in a warm embrace, kissing the top of his head. "You don't need to be that sad… I'm a bastard remember?"

Judai sobbed into the others Chest and cursed himself for what he did previously to the boy… "Ok stop blackmailing him Johan!" Airis said.

Eventually, they said their goodbyes and Johan left with Talten… Leaving Judai very sad.

- - The White Knight - -

Judai was sitting with Airis again. Alone on the table, the four individuals used to sit. Both were in a very wistful mood, now their loved people were gone. Even Fubuki….

Airis tried to cheer Judai up a little.

"Judai…. You didn't tell me anything about you yet… How is the planet earth? I was told that in nights, A big white moon appears, is that right?"

Judai chuckled a little then said, "Yes that's right. Your planet isn't followed by any moons?"

"Yes, it's too dark in nights. And thanks to some closer stars…."

The night went like that, and they are talking.

Judai told her about his mother and father and when they died in their private jet… and how he didn't go with them in the last second…

He told her about what his uncles are doing with him and his father's inheritance… and also about Kenzan and Sho.

Judai felt talking with Airis is really fun. He felt like talking to his own mother.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Very strongly.

Judai's heart skipped a beat, and then he went to the window to see who it was.

Outside, there were Seven or eight soldiers from the Banshirian army.

His heart fell in his hands! His spine was shaking from fear. How did they know his place?

The bigger surprise was that Airis let them in. Judai looked from behind the door without them seeing him and he saw them very tired and injured.

One of them said, " Makinsy-san, didn't you see a stranger boy close from here?"

Another one said while Airis giving him a cup of water, "There is a weird guy wearing weird clothes and fighting us! He is defending the boy and we don't know who he is! He killed four of the gate guards so that the boy would run away."

Airis was silent and after a while she said, "Amm… Maybe he is someone from the stranger boy's planet?"

"Impossible!"

"Makinsy-san, that's impossible like fraze said! Because the white Knight brought the boy alone.."

Before someone else talk, Talten entered suddenly! And said sternly, "I didn't expect you guys would be here."

A soldier said, "Makinsy-sama, We thought about saying hello to your mother… you know how we all consider her as a mother of us all…"

Talten smiled and said, "Come on, we have to find the prince…"

The soldiers went out along with the Black Knight. Johan's mother said looking to Judai after they had gone, "Don't be afraid Judai. They are used to come here, where I, the mother of all of the soldiers. I gave them aid at sometimes, and they are now came to ask about you. Are they crazy to think that you are here? Or are they doubting in the guy who is protecting you?"

Judai said confused, "Do you think it's Johan?"

"Of course. He's now acting two characters. The one who is looking for you. And the one who is protecting you."

Judai said amazed, "What a guy! How can he do that?"

"He knew that you would come here someday. And before the king's crowning party, he told me to prepare a room for an eighteen or nineteen teenager…."

Judai looked to his room and said, "Looks like I'll stay here for sometime…"

"This makes me happy." Airis said while patting Judai's hair gently.

They returned to the living room. The furniture on this planet took the luxurious and creativity meaning. That was a couch, it's shape was a triangle! And it was hanged by a robe, swinging now and then when the breeze comes. It was wonderful.

Judai said, "Do you call your planet 'earth' too?"

"No. it's the green planet."

"Why green?"

"Because the forests present 60% of this planet. We don't have very huge seas like the wonderful ones in your planet."

Judai was very shocked.

Johan's mother stood and went to other room while saying, "Wait one minute…"

After minutes she came back holding a big book and it was written in a language Judai Couldn't read.

She said, "This is a rare book. It was with my grandfather, but I took it from my father. It's name is "The three planets. The triangle of the universe.""

Judai looked to the book with awe. When the lady opened it, he saw maps and other sights and views. She opened another page and Judai saw the world's map. His world….. Asia, America, Africa….

Judai said happily, "Please tell me the story of this book!"

"Look to the earth's green map…"

Johan's planet's map was weird! It was consisted of two huge continents separated by a sea. It looked like the red sea. But it was too long… There weren't any other seas.

Judai said astonished, "What is that? That's Banshira and Timilasia? There aren't any countries other than that?"

"Yes that's right. And the war here was very destructive."

"Even on my planet there are many stupid weird wars…"

"You have many countries, languages, religions, traditions, but us no. our planet is bigger than yours but we don't have many seas. We are separated into two groups. Timilasian and Banshirian. We also go for each other lives for the sake of Imokia."

Judai suddenly remembered Loliana and asked, " What is the thired planet?"

"It's a very very very Developed planet and it's the head of the universe's triangle. We weren't able to reach it. I don't have any information about it other than what I have in this book…. Many risks happened…"

"I Don't undserstand…. What risks?"

"Two spaceships were produced. From here we were able to reach the blue earth, your world. But the other one that went to the silver planet….. didn't return until now…"

Judai was silent then muttered, "What a big world…. What about other planets? The solar system?"

"This book gives information about living planets only…. Maybe there is more and more…."

Judai looked to the triangle shaped couch and said, "This looks like the triangle of the universe…"

They both laughed.

In that second… they heard another strong knock on their door.

Judai went quickly to his room and looked from the window.

Airis opened the door to find the King's personal guards. One of them said sternly, "There is no point of hiding the boy Makinsy-san. Hand him over. We were watching the house and we know he is inside."

**…Chapter Ends …**

^^" Oh my god…


	15. Chapter 15

Helloo~~~~

Updating again? Wowwww! That's weird!

**Judaiteito**—T^T You know what? I missed you T^T…. Gomen for not updating my stories, But I will do that soon, and I hope you like this one. Oh by the way, You asked me to tell you how to post stories right? Well, First you have to create an account ^^ then I'll tell you the rest ^^

YOU HAVE TO CREATE ONE IN ORDER TO POST STORIES~~! Create one, ne?

It's really up to you.

And gomen for being a lazy idiot!

**Chrisandersenyuki**—Hit them! Hit them! Hit them! I don't mind! And yeah Johan is a jerk!

Gomen T^T My computer…. I'LL SELL THIS TRASH!

T_T I'll try connecting today…. And stupid msn! I'll sell this trash too!

**Sakural7865**- - Thanks Dear ^^ that's so nice of you ^^ I hope you'll enjoy it to the end ^^

Let's begin? For jesse's sake?

**… Chapter starts …**

I felt the horror washing over me as I heard those words….

_"There is no point of hiding the boy Makinsy-san. Hand him over. We were watching the house and we know he is inside."_

Call me a coward, but I tried to escape.

I opened the window quickly, jumped on the ground and ran as fast as I can. No one saw me from the king's guards, but….

Suddenly, someone went out of the trees and pulled me strongly to his chest.

I screamed but he put his hands to shut my mouth. I heard his voice.

"Judai calm down. It's me… Talten!"

I calmed down a bit and stopped kicking, biting and punching! I looked at him and said scared, "What a-a-are you going t-to do now?"

Talten shook his head with pure anxiety and said, "There is no use... Our cover is blown, and I have to help my mother or they will take her as a hostage until I hand you over… wait here and don't make any noise!"

I sealed my lips and stood in my place thinking of what has happened.

I was so stunned!

The soldiers which were here from an hour ago… they didn't doubt anything! How was everything turned over like that?

I remembered Johan and talten…. I have destroyed their future on their land…

I had to be dead by then! I was supposed to be dead from jumping off that mountain, but Talten stopped me! Now what? What should I do?

I stayed in my place with all those thoughts….

After a short time, Talten came back and sat next to me. He was panting…

I asked him, "Talten! What happened to your mother? You couldn't save her?"

He looked to me still panting, but with sadistic smile. "How come you are not calling me Fubuki?"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS!"

He laughed.

"I have to find Johan now. That idiot I don't know where is he! They took my mom and they will threat me to hand you over! …. At least he is out of the picture…"

I looked sadly at Talten and said, "Talten…. You have to leave me and to save your mother! Hand me over and say that you have nothing to do with me! Please do that! I don't want you to lose your future with Johan…. Please… I'm begging you!"

Talten looked angrily at me. "What do you think yourself saying? Hand you over? Are you crazy? Oh right. YOU. Are. Crazy. Because you knew Johan the idiot, you guys have something in common!"

After those words, He looked around carefully and came back. "They took my spaceship and they are looking for us now…"

He took my hand and stood slowly. "We have to go to Johan's hideout quickly."

I stood and squeezed his hand, but didn't talk… We ran through the forests, the weather was so cold.

We ran a lot, and I felt so tired, but Talten didn't give me any chance to take a break, and he didn't even sweat!

I left his hand and slowed down…. I said weakly, "We ran a lot…. Please let us rest just for seconds!" I was barely taking some air.

He gave up. "Ok. Just five minutes….. We can't stay longer than that."

Talten was standing, watching the place around us. I looked to his Black military cloth and his grey armor on his shoulders with a sad look. When I rested a little, we resumed running. In the end, we reached a small horrifying house! Before we reach the door, he opened a portal from the ground which was covered by sand and grass.

He said sternly, "Get down."

I looked to the darkness and feared the place.

I said, "You aren't coming with me?"

- - **The White Knight** - -

I said, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. Johan will come after a little while…"

"When?"

"I don't know."

I sighed and put my leg inside the Dark small room and got down on the hanged ladder. When I reached the ground, My eyes were still blind with darkness…

Talten from up there said, "Stay here and don't make any sound! Johan will come and take you when he handles what he has now."

Talten closed the portal on me… I heard him putting back the sand and grass on the top of it and leaving the place.

I stayed in that place for some time until I was able to see well. The place was a passage way under the house… there was a lot of dust, and the place looked abandoned…. There were a lot of boxes and bags on the ground, thrown carelessly….

There was a blue faint light coming from a hanged ladder, I went towards it and I looked up…

There was a hole that might lead outside, but I didn't take the risk and returned back to my sitting place. I cleaned it first so that I can sit down.

I thought about going to the king and put Johan and Talten in the sad fact, but I was so afraid from Johan's anger….

They did all that for me and in the end I throw myself in hell?... I got back to work, cleaning, and getting the boxes out of the way.

When I was done, I sat down trying to adapt to this small room.

After a while, I put my arms under my head and went in a very deep sleep, filled with nightmares.

**…..Chapter Ends …**

**See you guys later ^^**

**And I'll try to Update Wrong turn, You are My Love, and Take me home tonight soon ^^**

** Wait for me please ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Helloo~~~

First,

A big thank you and *Bows!* for the following reviewers...

**Sakural7865, Chrisandersenyuki, Judaiteito, Luving Randomness, La La Land...**

**I would like to tell you that this story is half a way done ^^**

**And i updated it as a tie between Take Me Home Tonight and You Are My Love. I didn't want to make people sad. But next time It'll be...**

**I dunno ^^"""""""""**

**Well... I hope you enjoy reading ^^  
**

**… Chapter starts …**

I woke up suddenly, hearing heavy foot steps walking quickly on the hideout… I heard the soldiers… they were searching for me I know it.

I froze in my place while feeling cold…. I ran and hided behind a huge box. And when I looked to the other opening….. it was a surprise when the soldiers broke the opening and came down.

"Hey look! I found a route down there!"

Others came down….. One strong voice said roughly, "I don't think that anyone came here…. It's too narrow…"

"let us search there!"

"That's right! Any one can hide here!"

The soldier came too close from the box and said, "Let us search inside these boxes and behind them…"

My heart was pounding very harshly between my ribs and I knew that I will be discovered in this cat and mouse game…

Minutes have passed and they were wandering around me and I was closing my eyes praying to god that he lets me out from this trouble….

Without any warnings I screamed when I felt two cold hands holding me strongly…..

I opened my eyes and saw a Banshirian Soldier. The first thing happened, was a fist collapsing with my stomach…

It hurt like hell…..

Again and again….

Then I was on the floor, with a foot on my head… and it was going harder down…

"I found the little earthling…"

Russo Looked to me quickly….. He's red eyes looked surprised….. He said sternly, "Let's take him to the King… I wonder how he was able to get here so fast…"

They caught me and pulled me behind Russo…. I was…. Quiet… I didn't protest at all… I just glared at the soldier holding me.

He glared back and then smirked. He came close to me and put his hands under my shirt!

The bastard…

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh I am just making sure that you don't have any weapons with you…"

And he continued to caress my skin ever so slowly until I wanted to scream, but a hand stopped him.

"The boy is harmless. Get going."

I didn't think that I'll thank Russo in one of the days…. The soldier just glared and pulled me strongly behind.

I wondered then….. What is going to happen to me?

I was in the car of the soldiers who put chains around my foots so that I won't be able to move.

Russo sat in front of me and said, "Who brought you here? Answer me! Is it Talten?"

I looked to him with a cold face and bloody lips.

Russo came next to me and whispered, "Judai please! Don't be afraid. Be strong like Johan said before about you. Johan and Talten's mom will be killed if I didn't hand you over to the king…. Are you listening?"

"WHY HE'LL KILL HER? She's a peaceful woman! She didn't do anything!"

"He knew that she protected you and that Talten sneaked you out. Johan is in a safe condition…. He is not discovered yet, but he got the name Of the Golden legendary Knight because Talten was absent from the contest."

I said, "Where is Talten now? I mean Fubuki…. Where is he?"

"No body knows…."

I was silent all the way while looking to the daylight…. We were close from a very big spaceship….. Huh…. I knew that we were going back to the capital….

After we went inside the spaceship, the soldiers weren't able to enter it and I heard a fuss with the collapses of weapons.

I didn't know what was happening, but in the spaceship, there wasn't anyone except for me and the pilot.

He looked at me and said smiling, "Hello Judai. It's my pleasure to meet you…. My name is Spirso. I'm the Banshira's first Ranked pilot."

I said coldly, "I feel that I heard your name before….. What the fuck do you want?"

He smiled and left to the driving place. He closed the doors and waited for another minute and then launched the plane….. which was empty!

I was so surprised but I was silent. I only saw the Boy's shoulders.

"I'm a loyal person to Johan. That's why I won't let them take you."

I shouted, "WHAT ABOUT TALTEN'S MOTHER? WHAT WILL BE HER DESTINY?"

Spirso said after a while of silence, "There is no use. She was killed. The King already killed her."

…

My mouth was opened and I didn't believe this…..

"That… can't…. be….. I-I was with her yesterday! DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm not lying."

The information came like a thunder on me. I lost My mother…. Two times…..

I just lost her…..

I thought about Johan and Talten…..

What are they going to do?

They lost EVERYTHING!

I remembered the day which my parents died in…. I was feeling that I'm drinking a cup of pure painful Acid…

My eyes were dull…

I didn't bring a single tear….

They wanted to save me….. What did they get in return? They paid the cost….. it coasted them a lot…..

"We are going to meet Johan now."

_'NO!'_

I yelled inside….

Spirso brought his hand to me and said gently, "Let's go. He did that for you right? You won't bring him down! Or Talten his friend right?"

He's words were stabbing me. I knew that he didn't know about Johan and Fubuki being brothers. I didn't move from my place.

"Come on Judai!"

I didn't move.

He took my hand and I just walked next to him silently with lifeless eyes.

I didn't know where I was I walking…. I didn't see anything except that we were going to enter something brown and very big….

"This is the first place you came in Banshira. Johan was carrying you and you were in artificial Coma. There is The spaceship "Hinwa" Inside…"

I didn't look to anything.

Spirso was a teen with short dark green hair and narrow brown eyes. He's voice was calm and special….

We arrived to the place and we were in front of the gate.

I walked behind spirso and we climbed a metallic ladder…

I felt that I was walking into a terminal or something like that…..

When we reached the first floor, i saw Johan…. He was giving us he's back, fixing something….

I Lost my breath….

Just how in the world I will stand looking to him…..

**…..Chapter Ends ….**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ^^

This is a new chapter from The White Knight. I hope you do enjoy reading.

**For the reviewers:**

**Kirei Ryuusei:** Thank you very much ^^ I am happy that you found it interesting. and i am glad that it had your favorite genres! T^T Oh... to hear that i am good at it from you... makes me want to cry!

**Chrisandersenyuki:** *smirk* I updated~~ And here is Johan's reaction~~~

**Judaiteito: **take the sword and kill then i don't mind! in fact i will back you up! hehehehe... and I will seriously see what i can do with the other stories.

**La La Land X3 Mio-chii~~** : Johan will be here ^^ I am sorry for killing her~~~ I updated too ^^

**Luving Randomness**: Very very thank you! I am really thankful For your time that you have spend when reading the story and also correcting some of the mistakes in it. *bows!* *bows hundred times!* Arigatou! I wish your project was so going fine~~

**Sakural 7865**: Hehehehe... I am the mean devil Author! Muhahahahaha! Making their lives hell T^T... Oh you'll see kuribou soon ^^

**...Chapter starts ...**

Spirso said after he had coughed to get Johan's attention, "Hey Johan…. We are here."

Johan Turned around to look at us and on his face was a big smile. He came to us and said, "that's wonderful! I was waiting for talten from two days… he didn't talk to me, but you guys beat him to it."

I was sure then that Johan didn't know about his mother's death…. Because he was…. Smiling and normal.

"You don't know what happened to poor Talten. The king killed his mother."

I suddenly snapped from my status and gasped! I really wanted to HIT spirso!

I glared at him because he told Johan THAT.

Johan's face turned into yellow.

"What did you say? Killed who?"

"The king killed Talten's mother but talten was really strong…. He attacked the soldiers to make it easy for me to fly with Judai."

Johan stood pale…. The tears were gathered in his eyes, but he was too bold. Not even a single tear went down. He looked at me sadly.

My face was blank and my eyes held no life, but My tears finally fell like rivers.

Johan said slowly, "And…. Where is he? Where Is Talten now?"

"I don't know." Spirso said calmly.

Johan rushed down.

"Where are you going? Wait for me." Spirso said.

He went after Johan and I stayed alone. Looking at the spaceship, but I was thinking far far away….

Yuble. That scum bastard! Who sees him and hear his words, don't believe ever that he is that cruel!

I heard footsteps. Looking behind me, I saw Johan. He was silent, and we exchanged glances.

"We will go as soon as Talten comes. He is on his way…"

I came close to Johan…. I felt his raged breaths…. His sad heart beats, as if it was beating inside my heart….. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. I just put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

He stood looking at me and a thousands, No…. Millions of tears were locked inside his eyes.

I said finally, "Johan…. I am really sorry…. All that is because of me. You lost your mother because you tried to help me you and your brother… please forgive me.. please…"

Several tears burst out from eyes, and I felt how hot it was.

Johan gently removed my tears with his fingers…

"Judai… what happened to you…. What are those injuries from? From where did you get them?"

That was really….. he was worried about ME.

"I don't want you to be sad….. That murderer Yubel… I promise you I won't leave him alive."

I didn't talk. I didn't dare to talk. That person really amazes me.

Feeling the warmth, I realized that I was already in his embrace….. I closed my eyes and unleashed a very huge amount of tears.

How wonderful Johan was….. And how stupid I were when I doubted about what happened before….. and when I said he was a monster.

But the truth is that all what was surrounding Johan from rumors and other things was because of his intelligence and his amazing skills….. also from that pure soul he holds inside…

"Johan…. You are too strong…. I am nothing like you. When my parents died I…. I stayed years not believing it…."

"No Judai… you are strong, you have grown up. You are not a kid anymore… or what?"

I broke the embrace and said, "Talten…. Where is he? What if something bad happened to him?"

Minutes didn't pass and we already heard spirso's panicked voice.

"Talten is here…. OH MY GOD!"

I hurried with Johan and we…..

We faced the worst shock ever….

I didn't believe it and Johan gasped in horror…

+ **The White Knight **+

Talten was barely walking…. Blood covering his face, clothes, hair…

There were two clean lines on his face as a result from tears….

He was panting and walked pulling his legs along until he stood in front of me and gave me a big book covered by blood. He said in a voice killed by tiredness, "Take it…. My M-mom wanted to make sure…. That this…. Reach your hand… before she dies….. it's…. it's… her last…. Ahhhhh!"

I held the book quickly and he fell on me. Johan and Spirso came running to him.

I looked to the book…. It was the same one that I and Airis talked about before we got separated… I held the book and cried while looking at Talten.

Johan screamed in horror and held his brother tightly.

"FUBUKI! ANSWER ME! YOU ARE MY ONLY FAMILY PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Spirso Stood shocked.

I came to Fubuki's place and checked his pulse. I said scared, "His heart is still beating! Johan hurry up! We have to find medical treatment…"

Johan looked at me and I saw his pearl-like tears falling… finally…. He said clearly afraid, "what should I do?"

That was a shock….. Johan…. For the first time I see him afraid and not even knowing what should he do….

"We have to stop the bleeding…. Bandages or anything!"

Spirso and Johan ran in different ways.

Fubuki opened his eyes to look at me and whispered, "Judai…. There is no use…. I have to…. Meet my mother…. We have never… got separated… and the.. necklace…."

He was in an awful pain. "In my pocket…"

I opened his pocket and found a huge golden necklace…

"Y-yes…. G-give it to J-Johan….."

Fubuki was really suffering…. He was barely speaking. "Fubuki! Please hang on… you are a hero…."

Fubuki smiled sadly and sad tiredly while his voice was fading, "There is no heros… In death….. Judai… A-ah… Johan….. Don't… Don't leave him… He didn't … Love anyone in his life…. As Much as… you.."

I cried while hearing him and sternly said, "Shut up! Stop talking! You are hurting yourself!"

Johan was running quickly coming in my direction. I shouted in his face, "YOU ARE LATE!"

Johan looked at me in horror, while sweat was covering his forehead from exhaustion… fear….

He started stopping Fubuki's bleeding with me. Fubuki said something but we didn't hear it so Johan bent down saying in fear, "What did you say? Fubuki?"

Johan shook his brother strongly while his eyes widened in a shock.

"FUBUKI!"

Fubuki was so silent…..

I checked his pulse…. But this time…. I looked at Johan in pain…

+ **The White Knight **+

I said, "It's so weak….. he have to attend to a proper medical treatment… or we will lose him."

Spirso came holding medical tools and said quickly, "Why don't we take him to the hospital?"

Johan said angrily, "Did you forget that they are chasing him outside?"

Spirso was scared from Johan's snap.

I said, "Don't you know a doctor? He'll die…"

Johan left us and went to the huge gate. I looked at spirso. "Please carry him with me. We have to take him to a comfortable place…."

We carried Talten. The injuries covered his body…. And the necklace fell from me making a small 'ring'

Spirso looked at it and said, "I can't believe my eye…. Is that…. Imokia? Or is it a fake one?"

I gasped and said, "IMOKIA? Isn't that a property for the country?"

We put Fubuki on a comfortable couch and spirso went down to bring the medical things and the book along with the necklace.

I looked at Fubuki after I brought some water and pieces of cotton. I started wiping away the blood from his face.

When Spirso came back, he said amazed, "I don't believe that Talten got Imokia….. The king himself has no right in touching it… he can threat the whole planet…"

I laughed a little and said, "He is very strong…."

The necklace was made from gold and in the middle, there was a transparent pearl… very beautiful one…. Underneath it, there were words, but I didn't understand it. The necklace was so magnificent in spite of it's simplicity.

A short time passed in silence and Spirso was still checking the necklace.

I said while doing the bandages for Fubuki, "But it is sure strange that there is no one to guard this ship."

Spirso smiled and said, "You won't believe what Johan did with twenty of the soldiers who were here….. they were exterminated….. how strong he is!"

Spirso looked like he was remembering something so I didn't want to ruin his silence and resumed taking care of Fubuki's injuries…

I stopped the bleeding finally! Spirso helped too.

"Where is Johan? He's late…"

Spirso didn't answer me. He stood and went down again.

Fubuki's injuries were so bad….. and I was afraid that something bad…. Happened to Johan….

I felt uneasy and I kept checking Fubuki's pulse every now and then. He's body temperature was very high so I put a wet cotton on his forehead.

I wondered where spirso has gone too.

A small groan came out from Fubuki's throat so I turned and said with worry,"Fubuki please hold on…. Don't leave Johan alone… he loves you and he's life will be ruined if you went away…"

I knew Fubuki was hearing me in spite of his pain. I continued, "You are everything to us…. Come on Fubuki…. I really like you… you are a very kind person and you did very much for me… please don't give up…" I patted he's head.

Fubuki opened he's eyes slowly and 'hardly'. He tried to speak but I held he's hand and said, "Stop pushing yourself on the edge! Johan will come soon…."

Fubuki looked tiredly and was able to talk.

"Where…. Is.. Johan… I want to… see him before…. I die…"

I said angrily, "DON'T SAY THAT!" But my eyes softened and I bent down kissing his forehead. "Please stay with me…."

"Judai…." He murmured and closed his eyes again.

I checked his pulse again, because he suddenly slept.

Resting my head on the couch next to him….. I felt as if I slept too…

But suddenly the horror came back when I heard several footsteps behind me… I looked quickly but I didn't see Johan.

And I didn't see spirso.

He was the last person I wanted to see for the rest of my life.

**…Chapter Ends ….**

Sorry -_-; small chapter…

But be at ease… the next when will come very soon ^^

See you~


	18. Chapter 18

Hello ^^

Updating soon? that's really...

Oh hey people! finally you will see what happened to stupid Fubuki. Dead? alive? I don't know! read so that you will be able to see something ^^

**For the reviewers:**

**Alex Wolf 909: *BLUSH!* H-hai... here is the update...  
**

**Miya Mitsuki: **Hai~ I updated ^^ Hope you enjoy it ^^**  
**

**VI: Hehehehe... **Arigatou ^^ I updated! hope you are happy. and it makes me happy too when i see a new reader and reviewer to my stories. wait for my replies on the other stories too~~**  
**

**Kirei Ryuusei:** Kawaiiiiii~ I love it when you say "Ara?" *Squeaaaaal!* It makes me imagine a very beautiful girl with a clueless face! *squeaaal!* Hey! you are MY reviewer! and i love my reviewers reviews! you guys are very important to me! Soooooooo, yes you would make me cry if i read something speaks about how good i am ^^ ... And, if there was something you don't like, you should tell me too ^^ (we are trying to improve here so make your self useful!) hahahaha!

**Chrisandersenyuki:** Hehehe... yeah you will go berserk now... Gomen T^T

**Judaiteito: WOW! **Hey! I have to read it first! Judaiteito! Take my e-mail and send it! if you didn't read my reply in Take Me Home Tonight, then please take my e-mail... YOU will find it on the top of my profile page. it is written "e-mail" click on it and take the address, send me the story and i want to finish your account as soon as possible. and last time your mail address didn't appear in the review -_-;

So do it quickly! i waaaaaaaaaaant to read it!

**La La Land X3 Mio-chii~~** : Iyaaaaaaaaaa! Don't cry T^T Mio-chii... I will be sad too... T^T... I updated... smile... Please?

**Luving Randomness**: Good guess ^^ (although you will see what's coming... don't hit me for it.) Yes yes. Fubuki will find love at least before he dies! Muhahahahahahahaha!

**Sakural 7865**: You know eh? good ^^ *Oh my how angry sakural-chan is!* I swear i didn't do anything wrong! *scared!*

**...Chapter starts ...**

I looked, surprised while seeing the king standing in front of me and behind him some soldiers with Russo.

I didn't say any word….. But I held Imokia, the necklace dearly to my chest after looking at Fubuki….

The king looked at me and on his face a strange smile…

He said suddenly, "Judai…. I don't want to hurt you. Give me the Necklace now."

More soldiers came and the place was full of them.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted!

The king was stunned from my reaction and tried to come near from me.

"No…. No… don't come closer!"

Russo said while coming nearer too, "You can't use this against us. You don't know even how it works."

"I know! And don't make me do a reckless thing!"

I answered strongly and my heart was trembling from fear.

Russo stopped in his place. Yubel laughed evilly. "You don't understand anything. You are just putting _his_ life on the line."

"Who is it? You! You murderer! You killed Talten's mother!"

The king looked smiling and said, "I didn't kill her…. It's a rumor… and I didn't kill Ragi."

I looked surprised and he continued, "And I didn't kill loliana…. And I didn't kill Lisa…"

I didn't believe him and said, "You are a FUCKING BASTARD!"

But….. I saw Ragi coming from behind him…. Then loliana….

I gasped and Imokia fell from my hands making a ringing sound on the floor….

Lisa came after seconds….. I didn't believe what my eyes were seeing…. Then Talten's and Johan's mother appeared…..

Yubel was watching my reaction and gestured behind me so I turned around quickly to see Fubuki is standing and smiling widely and said with a strange power, "I….. Wasn't Injured… I am sorry… it was just an act…"

The blood was trapped inside my veins and I looked to them stupidly….. And painfully…..

WHAT was happening around me?

I wasn't able to say anything and tears came back to my cheeks….

The king said, "We were just trying to do some action, it was just a humor thing…. Truly… I am not a king …."

I shook my head slowly refusing to believe this…..

"All the terror…. I was living…. Was a big ridiculous joke…"

I saw Johan climbing the stairs. He looked at me and said, "I am sorry I came in this too…. But it was a good story… and he is not my brother by the way."

I said while feeling rage taking over me, "How…. How COULD YOU ALL FOOL ME LIKE THAT? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Fubuki came closer and said, "We were just playing with you…. Why don't you gain some sense of humor~?"

I looked to the bandages on his fake injuries and I didn't take it and slapped him.

I turned and saw Loliana, Ragi, and Lisa…..

The pain was eating my heart and I shouted at Johan, "ACTOR! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY HOME!"

Johan smiled COLDLY and Yubel said, "In fact, you are only a few kilometers away from your home. This is just a joke from Manjoume, because this is just a studio."

I heard steps behind me and I saw Manjoume getting closer with a big grin on his stupid face.

"YOU ARE JUST A BASTARD! YOU HAVE MONEY AND YOU USE IT TO TRICK OTHERS? I SWEAR I WILL SHOW YOU!"

+ **The White Knight** +

"Judai…. Judai…. Are you alright? Judai! Please wake up…"

I opened my eyes tiredly and saw Johan's face, looking at me with Worry so I woke up quickly looking at him aggressively.

But in the second "Minute", I noticed that it was just a nightmare….. I whispered, "I was having a bad dream…. That's all…"

"That was clear….. That's why I woke you up…"

I looked to the other couch…. It was far and there were two men standing where Fubuki was to treat his wounds, also they took they higher part of his clothes off and it showed how bad condition he was in.

"I brought the doctors for Fubuki…. They say that he is in danger…"

"How much time passed? Where is Spirso?"

"When I came back, you were sleeping on the floor next to Fubuki and in your hand was a wet cotton so I carried you here so that the doctors will see Fubuki….. Spirso is inside Hinwa…. He is getting it ready to go."

I was still feeling grumpy from the dream.

"Were I there… in that bad dream?"

I looked at him and tried to smile. "Why are you asking?"

"Because right now you are looking at me with doubt and hatred. And when you opened your eyes, I got the feeling that you want to kill me."

I laughed. "Don't mind don't mind…. It's just a stupid dream! It can't be real."

"that's good. I don't want you to hate me because of it."

He smiled and I smiled back. Suddenly he stood and was going to the doctors but he stopped in the middle saying, "Thank you for taking care of the idiot…"

I said seriously, "He is my brother too. Don't forget that."

He smiled and nodded agreeing on my words then he continued walking.

They were making stitches for Fubuki…. The sight wasn't pleasant so I preferred to look at the windows which were opened where Hinwa was.

It was a very big spaceship.

H. I. N. W. A.

That was written on it. And it amazed me.

I didn't want Johan to lose Fubuki. It's enough that he has lost his mother because of me. And I prayed for Fubuki's protection.

"Kurii" "Rubiiii!"

I looked to my left and found Kuribou….. that really brought tears to my eyes.

"Kuribou! Come here!"

I hugged my little pet and nuzzled with it. I smiled and looked at Johan who smiled back. I knew it… he brought Kuribou for me….

I looked to his shoulder and found a little pet like mine sitting on it. But it was purple and it's eyes were red.

I giggled a little….

That nightmare came to my mind…. But I knew it's effect will be gone soon….

I looked to the huge couch and saw the book and necklace placed on it neatly.

I remembered Johan's mother…. I ran away like a coward and left her to face the horror….. I knew she won't forgive me.

Johan came closer and whispered, "That book is yours now. And that means my mom loves you very much. it was very precious to her."

"I wasn't….. I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"It's on your face! I don't read minds but I know what you are thinking sometimes."

Oh yeah…. I recalled someone telling me at how good Johan's hunch was!

"I am really fond of that…."

"Fond of what? Fond of me?"

"Hey! Stop that! Don't try to get things to your advantage!"

"Are you fond of me reading your mind?"

"I am the one who let you do it! Don't get too arrogant!"

He laughed while I pouted.

I asked, "Where did the doctors go?"

"They went where they came back from. They are my friends and they won't tell anyone about it."

"That's good. I hope he gets well soon."

Spirso coughed to get our attention then wondered, "Johan you have to tell me how Talten became your brother suddenly and how his name turned into Fubuki."

Johan smiled slyly and said, "I meant that he is my brother because of the same country and blood."

Spirso looked doubtfully and said kidding, "I know it when you lie. You can fool everyone except for me."

I smiled and watched in silence.

Johan confessed that Fubuki is his brother, and told Spirso their story in a quick way, while I went to Fubuki's place and looked to his exhausted face. He looked like he had lost weight but his strong muscles amazed me because it wasn't visible from his black clothes….

Suddenly, I felt that he is not breathing….

I checked his pulse… and I sighed in relieve….

I sat on the couch next to him, flipping the pages of the book and I watched the earth's map… I felt that Johan came next to me.

"This is the earth…. And that's your country."

Johan pointed to the right direction so I smiled and looked at him.

"You know the map very well….."

"I Had to bring the most beautiful and clever boy or girl, but…"

"But…?"

He laughed. "I brought him~ and that made my life brighter."

I looked around me and tried to change the topic.

"Where is Spirso?"

"You are concerned about him like he is your lost son…." He pouted.

Ahahahah…. Jealousy is very bad.

"Well he went to get us some food since we ate nothing from two days."

I closed the book and leaned backwards resting my back, while Johan stood and went to some devices doing things I don't understand.

Spirso came after some time, carrying the food bags. But he said terrified, "They will come soon. We have to go as soon as possible."

Johan said, "From where did you hear that?"

"I heard some of them talking in the market about Imokia's disappearance. Every one is accusing you for it and talking about Judai's escape. The king will send Banshira's army to search for you in Slau-Hinwa region!"

Johan huffed and whined, "The army? Now it IS really tough. My friend, go back to your home, you helped us enough. They don't know about you and I can handle driving Hinwa by myself." He then looked at me and smiled. "Judai will take care of Fubuki and me."

Spirso looked worried and said objecting, "No! I won't go to any place. I am going with you."

Johan came and put his hand on Spirso's shoulder while saying sternly, "No Arguing. Do you want your mother to die if she lost you? And your fiancé too. She is a good girl and she needs you."

They stood silently exchanging looks.

"Spirso. I am _ordering_ you. Go to your home."

Spirso looked sadly. Then he hugged Johan tightly.

Johan said, "I won't forget you. And don't forget to say hi to your mother and Bika."

Spirso nodded and looked at Johan one more time before he climb the metal stair down.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!"

Johan waved to his friend and said talking to me, "We have to go now."

**…Chapter Ends …**

And have patience while the stupid me updates~!

I OF course surprised you people with first part! Right? Right? RIGHT?

Hehehehe….

Well, there is more to come ^^ and finaaaaaally, they will be out from that planet soon!

Fubuki is there people….. although I don't know what might happen to him later.

I am trying to be not so evil! *smirks sadistically!*

See you ^^


	19. First step to the End

**Hello Readers... **

**This is The white Knight. I want to tell you all, that we are in the last chapters of it... yes yes, it will end soon.**

**Hehehe. I want to say thank you very much for: Chrisandersenyuki, JudaiXJohan, Alex Wolf, La la Land Mio, Sakural7865, Kirei Ryuusei, Miya Mitsuki, Judaiteito, Luving Randomness, VI. **

**Really thank you. And thanks for all of those who have just read it too. it is a big honor to me ^^**

**...Chapter Starts ...**

**First step to the end**

**Last chapter: **_Johan, Judai and injured fubuki were going to take Hinwa the spaceship to earth. what will happen next? _**  
**

Johan stopped for a second taking a breath.

"Come on. We have to hurry."

He went to carry talten with a little bit of suffering due to all the injuries in his poor almost smashed body, then he went to the spaceship and said, "Get the food and get in."

I hurried and took the food bags. I took the book and the necklace and hopped in the spaceship behind Johan who put Fubuki on the nearest bed he could reach. After that he tied him with some strips of bandages to the bed so that he won't be hurt.

He came closer and took the necklace from my hand and put it around my neck. "You know, that's a safe beautiful place. The guy who wants to rule the world will have to face the seduction first."

I simply wanted to smack him, but he stopped my hand with his strong one. "Judai. Use your fist on someone else. I am a good guy."

"Yeah right." That was sarcastic enough. "Why should I trust someone whom I know will molest me any second?"

He came dangerously close. "Hmm... let me think." He made a face of thinking and finally, "Well I guess you should just trust your instincts."

"Jerk."

He laughed and let my hand.

Johan went to take the lead of the spaceship, but something that wasn't in our minds happened. As soon as he 'switched it on', we heard a loud buzzer inside the spaceship. He looked to the screen and got struck by worse than thunder.

"Someone... put a bomb..."

We had just ten minutes.

He yelled fearfully, "HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE TIME! HINWA WILL EXPLODE!"

I ran with him to Talten's bed and started getting off the strips from fubuki. We were both so stressed that we took more time for doing it.

Johan said angrily while holding Fubuki, "I didn't think that spirso could do that! Why? He tricked me that easily because he was my only hope to enter Hinwa? Dammit!"

We had to look for exits, but we were completely trapped.

"Shit!"

Johan used all of his strength to crush the door until the blood appeared through the white glove and came on his face, but he kept on trying. Ruby and my kuribou were looking sadly to Johan who almost crushed his arms.

I couldn't stand anymore. I ran and tried to stop Johan. "Johan! Stop it! You are just hurting yourself."

"Get away!" He shouted because I was blocking the abused door from his punches.

"No I won't! Give up here! There has to be another way!"

"There is NOT! I searched everywhere and I didn't find a way for a worm out!"

"…. I don't care! Don't do it!"

"Judai I promised to get you home! Now if you excused me we just have a minute or two before we lose our lives!"

He was panting, and I can tell that he almost lost his sight, but he was very stubborn. I looked to talten…. And to him… they didn't deserve this… I put them through hell from the second my foot landed on this dimension. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall….

I felt something strong moving my emotions…. Johan looked like he was screaming for me, but…. I didn't hear a word. What was happening… is the necklace around my neck that Johan put on me. It was glowing with a red color the enveloped all of us, but I didn't notice that…

The explosion happened, and we were….. Scattered away.

**…The White Knight …**

I heard a lot of voices around me. A lot of words that I don't understand.

I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt terrible dizziness. Hey. I had to so I opened them slowly and I found myself in a small hospital that has many beds…. Many patients. And there was this handsome doctor who had dark skin and black hair. He talked to the nurse with words I don't understand.

I felt that I was on earth again…. But the people here reminded me of….. oh yeah…

These clothes…. This kind of dark skin…these dark hairs and that red circle on the forehead…. I am in… India?

I said with a voice that didn't want to come out… "Where… am I?"

The doctor said "In Japanese!", "What's your name Young man? You don't have an ID?"

I said tiredly, "Yuki Judai."

"And how did you come to India?"

I felt so nervous… "I… have been… kidnapped?" that sounded like a question. Trust me I didn't mean to ask.

He nodded suspiciously and got out. Then he came back saying, "Some policemen want to ask you some questions and I hope that isn't a bother…"

I didn't answer. Three policemen got into the room and sat around the bed. One sat next to me.

They asked me about my health. And started the annoying questions.

"First I want to ask you: How did you reach the Indian forests?"

"How was…. Oh! I mean how did you find me?"

"The villagers found you in the forest. You fainted there."

I wondered what really happened. I said, "I don't know what happened with me, but…."

"What?"

"I was kidnapped and I don't know how did I get to india because I blacked out completely!"

The officer looked at me suspiciously then said, "That's it for today… When you get better we will take you to your country's Embassy, then they will take care of everything…"

"T-thank you…."

I stayed in my bed… although I wasn't that sick. Just a little dizziness.

When I was in the hospital I met a nurse called "Pria". She was a brunette, with a great beauty. She told me about India's Ruins and beautiful places. I didn't tell her about anything that happened with me, but I told her about my two best friends, and my university and everything that connects to my country.

Everything that happened seemed like a memory or a dream that has been vaporized.

We spent a great time together… and finally the time came. It's when I met the ambassador of my country personally.

I finally took off the hospital's cloth and said goodbye to my Indian friend Pria.

Pria said, "Promise me that I will see you before you go back to Japan!"

"I promise."

With these words we were apart and I rode the taxi until I reached the embassy.

We Walked in corridors before we reached the ambassador's office. The secretary allowed me in.

"Hello Mr. Yuki. I am your country representative here. I hope that you talk honestly so that I can help you."

"Very well."

"Don't be afraid of anything. No body can be following you here. Okay?"

"Ok. I will tell you everything you want to hear."

"Tell me what happened from the beginning."

I began telling him my story when my friend failed and I decided to visit him in a late hour in the night and then I found myself kidnapped and woke up in India!

He was very surprised. "You didn't have an ID with you! How did the kidnappers get you out of Japan and bring you to India?"

I didn't answer. The ambassador decided to get me a new passport and ID From Japan. They were going to call my Step-Brother Haou. He asked me a lot of questions about the Kidnappers. What did they look like? Were they American or Japanese? God. I had to lie every time.

My country's Embassy was very co-operative as if I was the only one to serve. I stayed in the hotel until a call from the Embassy came with a weird voice saying, "Mr. Yuki. Your brother Haou will be online. Please wait for a moment."

I was surprised and my stomach hurt knowing that my Step-Brother will scold me much.

"Hello…"

"Hello. Judai?"

"Yes… How are you Haou?"

"Fine. God Judai you scared the hell out of me!"

My Step-Brother's concerned voice shocked me a little. "I am sorry… It was out of my control…"

"I know. You will be back to Japan soon. And your uncle is on his way to India with your papers to get you back."

"Thanks Haou…"

"Don't thank me. I didn't sleep the night because there were no one to pick on!"

"Shut up…"

"Hehehe…. Be back soon."

I didn't believe that my small uncle will come to get me back… He was the only one whom I could trust. Maybe I didn't commit a suicide yet because he was by my side…

In the hotel… someone came to visit me. Someone that I didn't Expect.

**+ The White Knight +**

I was surprised when I saw my friend pria coming from the Hotel's Restaurant while waving to me. How did she find me?

I saw her wearing nice jeans and shirt away from the hospital's gown.

She was so beautiful. When she came close to me she said, "How are you? I really missed you!"

I shook her hands and we sat in the restaurant. I told her what happened with me and that my uncle is coming to take me back.

"will I see you again?" she said sadly.

"I wish so. Maybe I will come and visit India again."

I went with Pria on a visit to The streets of New Delhi. We saw the markets and the residential buildings. I was looking everywhere I could, in hope that I will see Johan or Fubuki.

I didn't understand what happened back there… where are they?

I asked Pria, "Didn't the policemen find the kidnappers?"

Pria looked questioningly to me but she said, "I don't think so. Your story is very wired. It looks like the gang who took you, made you fake papers to escape, but I don't know why they left you in the end. Didn't they ask for money from your family?"

I looked to her sympathetically. She was trying to solve the mystery that surrounded me.

I said, "Maybe."

I cut her thoughts and said, "Come on Pria. Stop it. You will just tire yourself, we have to go to the airport to see my uncle. Or you won't come with me?"

"I will go… but…"

"What?"

"Remind me with something I have to give you before you go…"

I looked to her questioningly while we were on our way to the airport. She continued, "My people found a bag that belong to you so they didn't give it to the police and gave it to my grandfather, the mayor. He said he found a weird book that he can't understand anything from and…. It's with me and I will give it back to you."

I felt so happy! That was the book from Johan's mother.

"Really? Is it with you? I thought I lost it! Thank you Pria!"

She said testing me, "Who gave you that book? And why didn't the kidnappers take it from you?"

I got a little nervous and said, "It was with me before they kidnap me… so... I don't know How it stayed with me… maybe they found no value to it."

"Or maybe they kidnapped you to get. There is a mystery surrounding those kidnappers. Don't you think?"

I didn't say anything… but I felt thankful for Pria's care for me.

We went to the airport and waited there for the arrival of my uncle.

From far I saw him. He was smiling… as usual handsome and sheik.

Pria was surprised and whispered, "I thought I would see an old man!"

I laughed and my uncle left his suitcase and hugged me warmly.

"I missed you!"

"Me too!"

I was actually very happy. I introduced him to my Indian friend.

I went with him to the airport, but Pria went to her home.

My uncle said, "I knew a beautiful Indian woman! It looks like I will stay in india for lifetime!"

I said mockingly, "She won't accept someone like you even if you did the impossible. She probably wants a handsome Indian boy and definitely not cold Japanese like you."

He laughed and held my neck strangling me, "Am I a cold person? I will make you see the real cold!"

We laughed together.

He said suddenly, "Judai please… I can see in your eyes that there is something you are not telling me. I know you so well. tell me what happened to you. you know right?"

I felt i wanted to scream.

"Did someone hurt you? did you love someone and run with? Don't be afraid i will keep your secret."

I thought for a while...

And i decided to tell him.

_**...Chapter Ends ...**_

**To all my readers. **

**Love exists is next ^^**

**See you ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**...Chapter begins ...  
**

**I looked at him at last, but he wasn't. "You live by yourself in this huge palace?"**

**"Yes….. for now…."**

**"Is that why am I here? You want me to be your friend for that reason?" I felt strange! I am never going to be a toy to this man! I'm not gay! _'why am I thinking like that?'_**

**He hesitated before answering, "To be honest…."**

**"What?"**

**"I'll say yes….. for now…."**

**"Why are you always saying 'for now'? don't you think for a further second in your life?"**

**He looked to me and sat on one of the benches there. "I don't live for myself. I'm just a connector between you and the people who want you."**

**I was scared. "What do you mean? Am I kidnapped?"**

**"No. you are my friend….. temporarily…."**

**That guy was getting on my nerves and made me yell, "I am really thinking that you are crazy! Do you hear me? What do you want from me? What do you want?"**

**I was going to cry but I did my best not to do that, and looked to him.**

**He stood and came so close to me, then he said gently, "Why are you scared? I thought that you were brave in all the decisions you take, but you are a little reckless…"**

**I looked at him, not knowing what is he thinking about, but my eyes were filled with tears, and I didn't want to blink, because if I did, they will fall.**

My eyes were filled with tears again….

I was telling my uncle what happened with me in the other dimension, and that was when I first met Johan. My uncle knew about Yuble, Loliana, Ragi, Lisa, talten and…. Johan… Spirso too…

The story was told like I was just reminding myself with all the events that happened with me.

I stayed telling my uncle all the weirdest things that can happen to a person. Not just weird, it was an adventure. A dangerous one filled with horrors. And it took me a hell a lot of time until the sunrise. And my uncle believed every word that I said and was excited to know the rest of the story. I was laughing sometimes…. And crying some other times… but I enjoyed getting all that off my chest. It was bless itself to tell pour everything out to someone who didn't know a thing. His eyes was giving me confidence to go on with the story… until it came to an end.

"It's a wonderful adventure Judai. And I think I will help you finding this white knight… his name is Johan right?"

I laughed and didn't say anything. I wondered if he really believed me.

After that we went to sleep and didn't wake up until 5pm. The temperature was no longer so hot and there was just one hour before the sunset. We went to eat dinner.

"You know, I dreamt with some of the things that happened to you…"

I laughed and put the bread on the table. "I have to call pria to take the book from her. You should see it."

"Ahhh, I don't believe that you forgot about the necklace…"

"I don't really know what happened to it."

After we had dinner, I called pria to tell her about the book. She came after half an hour holding a paper bag. She smiled her beautiful smile and said, "I brought you the book AND of course your necklace! Or did you forget about it?

Honestly I was so so surprised to know that_ that_ necklace came with me. "Wow… didn't the gang take it?"

"Didn't I say To You Judai that you are a mystery?"

I don't know why but I hugged Pria so strong. "You are a true friend! Thank you!"

My uncle looked at us and said Jokingly, "Pria, don't you think of visiting Japan?"

"I will! Only when Judai decides to marry someone."

We all laughed. My uncle said, "What if you were going to marry?"

"Judai will have to come to India."

"That's…. obvious, but if you were going to marry in Japan?"

Pria smiled. "I don't think it will happen."

I whispered to my uncle, "What? Do you think that you are handsome?"

He didn't give me his ear! He said to Pria again, "I can get you anything you want!"

They laughed for some time, then we went to a nearby park to drink some Juice. They were talking and smiling to each other, but I sat silent looking to the street… searching with my eyes in hope that I will find Talten Or Johan.

I looked again inside the paper bag that Pria gave me. How honest she is. She saw the jewel but still she returned it to me. My uncle looked that he wanted to get engaged to her, but I don't think that she will agree because her family is kinda strict about marrying a guy from another nationality. Maybe I am wrong…

I focused on the street again… from far away I saw a young man giving us his back. He had a slight long brown hair and white slight tan skin too. Could it be…. Fubuki?

* * *

I imagined for a moment that it was Fubuki. I left the bag in a hurry with my uncle and said, "I will buy some sweets. You two wait for me!"

I ran after the guy, I had to make sure.

I tried to catch up with him without him noticing, but he stopped suddenly and looked back in furry. I placed my hand on my chest from terror when I saw his face. He was foreign yes, but certainly he wasn't Fubuki.

"I'm…. so s…orry… I.. thou-ght… that you were someone else…"

His look of furry changed and smiled. In an American accent he said, "No problem! I am sorry too."

I left him and went back to my uncle's place. My heart was still trembling from embarrassment and I sat next to Pria. My uncle snorted, "Where are the sweets? Did you eat them that fast again Judai?"

My mind was fogged and I said carelessly, "What sweets?"

My uncle laughed together with Pria so I remembered and said, "AH! I.. I… wasn't able to catch up with the merchant."

They laughed at me again.

We resumed walking again, and we talked about my uncle, but I was the first to tell Pria every scandal about him, he did too, but his scandals were always bigger than mine.

It was a long walk filled with laughter, but ended with me and my uncle going back to the hotel. When I went to take a bath, my uncle were flipping the pages of the book Johan's mother gave me.

In the morning, my uncle went to the embassy and booked us tickets to go back home after finishing some necessary papers.

I felt sad because I was going to leave Pria after I talked to her on the phone. She said that she was going to meet me in the airport and that's why I went with my uncle before the flight time with one hour so that we can sit together for some time. My uncle even promised me that he will take me back to India to visit Pria someday.

I said my goodbyes and went to the plane. I thought much while sitting. I remembered sho and Kenzan. Did they that I was coming back? Maybe… I was really excited to see them.

My uncle slept in the plane, and his head was on my shoulder. The host said to me before landing, "Please mister, wake your boyfriend up because we have reached our destination."

I smiled and laughed from my heart. She says that he is my boyfriend! Hahaha. Maybe because he looked the same age as me and his position is somehow strange now.

"Hey! Wake up. Come on, we are almost there!"

He opened his eyes hardly. "Mmmm…. We are there that fast?"

I nodded.

When we reached the airport, I felt that I am finally home. It's really good to be back to Nippon.

My Step-brother Haou was waiting for me and as soon as I was in his field, he took me in a bone crushing hug. I was suffocating… and he didn't care. FINALLY, when he let me, I rode the car with him and went to my house where a big surprise was waiting for me.

Balloons and beautifully colored tapes were flying everywhere, and when I came in, Sho poured a basket of flowers on my head! I wasn't a girl, HOWEVER, I was really happy and hugged Sho and kenzan.

"Forgive me Aniki! I was the reason of what happened to you!"

Ah…. Right. I was at sho's house when I got kidnapped by Johan afterwards.

"Don't say that Sho! I still consider you my best friend."

All the people were there. Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume, Asuka, Rei, Ryou…. My cook Jim whom I really missed, and my step-Brother with my uncle. This party was the dearest to my heart, it made me feel protected.

But I never forget _them_.

Johan… or Fubuki.

After days of my arrival to Nippon, everything returned back to normal.

My university which I had to go to had already begun. I can't fucking believe that I spend all my precious holiday in another dimension. Who will believe this except my uncle?... who by the way went to America with his friends for an unknown reason.

I returned to loneliness again. I didn't see Sho and Kenzan much except when we hang out together.

In that day we went together to buy some new clothes for me.

I was turning right and left searching with my eyes for Johan and Fubuki… why didn't they come yet? Are they alive like me? Johan damn well knows my address….

I…. so much… missed him.

"Judai… you are so much different after you had returned back."

"Hmm?"

"You are always looking to your right and left in anywhere…. As if you are afraid of something or someone."

I didn't respond so sho said again, "Don't worry Judai. No one will be able to kidnap you again with us guarding you always, right kenzan?"

"That's right-don! I will never leave you alone outside again Aniki-don!"

I sighed. The two _idiots._

we went after that out, and the street was crowded so kenzen drove the car in the other way that leads to the market. While kenzan was driving, some car came very fast and it almost hit us. I screamed from horror, and thank god it collapsed with the wall. Not us.

I…. stayed looking to the car that almost crushed us… the situation was so horrible.

We called the ambulance quickly because sho was getting a rapid trembling and he almost passed out. Inside the other car, there was only the driver, one man that was covered in blood. I opened the crushed door hardly and caught the man. I tried to move him, but it was no use, so I stayed standing next to the car to not do any further damage until the ambulance comes.

That… if he wasn't already dead.

The police and ambulance quickly came, so I walked away from the car and they rescued the man. Another ambulance too Sho, who was in a pretty bad condition and we went with it.

In the hospital there were no one visiting the man of the accident. Weird. Doesn't he have a family?

The doctor came out and I asked, "Please doctor… how is the patient?"

He said painfully, "His condition is pretty bad… we will move him to another sector… and he needs a fast blood transfer. Are you one of his relatives?"

I said no. "I don't even know his name…"

"Why do you care then? Doesn't he have health insurance?"

"I don't know, but… he needs blood transfer…"

Kenzan said angrily, "Now you are gonna save his life after he had almost crushed us? I am sure he was driving while he was drunk!"

I didn't know what to say. We saw a panicked girl coming to our way. She was wearing a weird costume.

"Is he alright?" she asked us with fear.

Kenzan sighed and said, "He needs blood transfer."

The girl gasped and cried… I asked myself if she was working in a train station or something. "Are you his relative?"

She was sobbing painfully. "He's… my brother; he was so mad and angry because of me…."

We saw Ryou coming. "What happened to Sho?"

"Don't worry its nothing big."

He relaxed a bit. While the girl was taking to the doctor, I was explaining to Marfuji Ryou what happened to his brother.

I was called by the doctor after the girl had left. "May I have a word with you?"

* * *

I walked with the doctor to a farther place. "The guy who had the accident… his sister won't be able to pay the fees necessary. Are… you going to help them?"

"Of course! I will come tomorrow with the money! But please don't tell them that I did that, I want it to be a secret between us."

The doctor said surprised, "As you wish."

I did go and ask my uncle to let me use the money for help, and he agreed. He was going to tell Haou to give it to me the day after.

I was home….

Actually I never gave up on finding Johan and Fubuki for one day…

Where are they all that time? Maybe they decided to go home… if they were alive?

Why don't I feel that they are here?

I went to my closet and took the book from it. I saw the map for Banshira and Timilasia which were separated by one big sea. I remembered things again while smiling. I liked how Johan and Fubuki acted together. They were reasonable and gentle. I discovered that I loved them both a lot… and respected them too… and missed them more. They sacrificed everything for me.

I held the necklace Imokia and put it around my neck. It was just beautiful.

I was in my thought, until my maid Mirla came knocking on the door.

"Your uncle is coming back from America tomorrow."

"Really?"

I was so happy about that, and the next day I met him with punched and kicks as always!

He brought me a present for going back to studying… ugh.

* * *

A whole month passed from my arrival to Nippon. I talked twice to my Indian Friend Pria, and there I am going to university with Kenzan.

And the rest…. Daily routine as you know.

One day, My Maid Mirla knocked the door and said, "Judai-sama, your uncle is waiting for you down with two anonymous guests."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know Judai-sama. I never saw them before."

I went to the guest room and knocked the door. My uncle called me and told me to sit down. The guests were a gentleman and cute girl sitting next to him.

I thought that I saw the girl somewhere. Her face looked so familiar to me.

"This is the shiroyama's Judai."

"Uh…. It's nice to see you…"

"Judai, Shiroyama-san came here just to see you."

I said somehow doubtfully, "Really? I didn't see him before…"

They smiled and exchanged looks.

"Don't you remember me? I am the sister of the man who had the accident few weeks ago."

Ahhhh!

"I really wanted to thank you Judai for your help," the man said, "You were so kind with us."

"Ahh! No need to thank me at all! How d-did you know? I asked the doctor to keep it secret."

I was so embarrassed.

"Judai, the shiroyama's are inviting us to spend a week with them…. They have a farm and they want us to go in your mid-term holiday."

I stuttered, "T-thank you Shiroyama-san. That's really… I would love to go."

I also was surprised of the number of presents they bought for me and my uncle.

After they had left, my uncle said, "Oh how I love rural areas!"

I said mockingly, "You love America!"

My uncle held my head and said, "No no! I love India!"

We returned to laughing again. "Oh right. Don't you think of marrying? Or are you wanting to be a bachelor for the rest of your life?... you have India, America and now the rural areas." I said smirking.

"Shut up you biggest bachelor of all times!"

We ran after each other to take revenge!

"Um Judai, what do you think about Asuka?"

"Oh shut up, don't even go there, you know I… am not ready to bond with anyone."

"Why Judai? Are you still waiting for Johan? That alien thing?"

I said angrily, "Stop getting on my nerves, I don't have that sort of nasty feeling you are thinking about for him baka!"

"Judai don't lie to yourself. And don't wait for an illusion…"

"I thought you believed me when I told you about him!"

"I believe you…"

"Then why are you saying that he is an illusion?"

"Because until now I didn't see the face of that guy! I looked everywhere for him just for you!"

"Stop. Don't talk about it again…"

I returned to my room very sad. Where are you Johan? Just where are you?

* * *

I didn't give up on finding him day after day. I was afraid that his face will disappear from my head, but I held every memory like a piece of treasure.

Until… I got close of losing hope… maybe my uncle was right…

I thought again about Asuka. She is a nice girl and I know that she has something for me, but I wasn't ready.

Finally I finished my tests, and went with my uncle to the farm the shiroyamas had.

I saw the beach while my uncle was driving and how lovely was the rural area… away from all the noise and pollution. Everything was green and lively.

After we arrived to the shiroyama's house, Laura-san took our suitcases and put them in our rooms. She was a bright lively girl. Laura was a sister to the girl I saw in the hospital. She has more lively and friendly personality.

Laura, after we had dinner, told me to go and take a tour around the place with her.

While walking, I took a look at the surroundings…. And I felt that I wanted to cry.

I almost can swear that this is the same place I met Johan for the first time. The plants and flowers had the same scent…. The same place that Johan called his home, except that the huge palace wasn't there…

I sighed heavily.

"We are going to go to the horses now! I am sure you will love Pegasus!" then she whispered, "But be careful from the horses caretaker here… because he is a little weirdo. Oh, his name is Akai."

Hahaha. Why is he a weirdo?

I walked with the girl and saw a guy giving us his back and wearing a shirt without sleeves, black pants and long black boots for moving in the barn.

"Akai~ someone came to visit."

When the guy "Akai" turned around….

I got the worst shock ever.

Standing there… with **black** untamed hair, and emerald eyes, with an… angered look.

That was….. The person whom I was searching for, for almost five months…..

That was….

Johan…

…**.Chapter Ends….**

Hehehe. What do you think?

Let me know~

See you ^^

Araide-


	21. Chapter 21

_"Akai~ someone came to visit."_

_When the guy "Akai" turned around…._

_I got the worst shock ever._

_Standing there… with **black** untamed hair, and emerald eyes, with an… angered look._

_That was….. The person whom I was searching for, for almost five months….._

_That was…._

_Johan…_

**….Chapter Begins …**

Seeing Johan just standing there, in front of me was a stunning fact. I stopped in my tracks and released a gasp which drew laura's attention.

"What is it Judai-san?"

My hand was on my Chest, and I was barely breathing. I didn't believe that the horses' tamer is Johan! In that place! No no no! This has to be wrong! Maybe I am imagining things.

"Who's he? I haven't seen him around before."

WAIT! …. I took a serious look at him. Ok… that was definitely Johan. He has the same viridian eyes, I can't be mistaken! Not even if he changed his hair color.

Laura Smiled and said, "This is Judai-san. I told you about him last week."

He didn't give any abnormal reaction. He just stared at me for some time and said quietly, "Hello there." Then he took off his dirty gloves and threw them on the ground.

"Do you want to ride a horse? … I will get you a special one."

Laura said happily, "Yes Akai. Please do."

I was still in my shock Mode so he looked at me then raised one of his eye-brows. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked at him… and said unconscious, "Johan…. What are you… doing here?"

He looked at me, eyes very wide, and this cold look disappeared from his face. "What?... What did you just say?"

Laura stared at me and said, "Do you know him Judai-san? He works here from months, but he doesn't know anything about his family."

I closed my eyes painfully trying to get the information she just told me. "I am sorry…. But…"

"But What?"

I…. got scared of causing Johan any troubles and said with my tears almost falling down, "Did… did he… lose his memories?"

Laura said while looking at him, "Yeah, I think so. He got badly injured back then."

I wasn't able to take it anymore. I sat on my knees while feeling a terrible headache shooting in my head. Johan got close and said to Laura, "Is he… alright?"

I raised my head and said to Him, "I don't believe that this happened to you Johan! How did you forget me? And Fubuki? Where is he?"

I felt that I am loosing my mind. "And this place! Is it another mystery? Why are you here? Is this a fucking game?"

Laura looked at me scared and told Johan, "Akai, He is mad, I have to get help. Don't piss him any further please."

She ran quickly and took a horse with her.

Johan said, "I don't understand what is wrong with you. If I had known you in the past, please forgive me because I don't remember a thing."

My tears fell in spite of me trying to hold them back.

"You were… everything to me. I really liked you, and I searched everywhere for you…"

Johan didn't talk. His breathing just hitched and I looked to his emerald eyes, talking to them. He didn't talk although he tried, and I felt that I am burdening him with something that he has nothing to do with. That's why I stood and walked away…. Feeling that I am walking away for ever…

I was still crying until I got out of the stable and outside, my uncle was rushing in my direction. Shiroyama-san yelled, "Did the horses' tamer do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

I wasn't able to reply. Shiroyama-san went quickly inside the stable and my uncle rubbed my back while saying, "Judai… why are you crying like that? What happened?"

"The… T-tamer…"

"What Judai? What's with him?"

"Its… Johan, but he is…."

"But he is what?"

* * *

Lily-san who is the sister of shiroyama-san, rubbed my back and said gently, "Did you know that guy? Did you meet him before?"

Laura-san said, "He knows him lily. Someone finally knew him."

I sat "sad" all the time. I tried to hide that, but I couldn't and when my uncle came back, he asked to talk to me in private. We walked together in the farm, but we didn't talk until he finally said, "Yes. Like I have imagined him. He looks like a strong warrior indeed, but I don't want you to be sad. You have to forget him because doesn't know you anymore."

My tears fell again. They were very hot.

"You are a grown up now Judai. And I think you will beat the obstacles quickly. Johan lives here secretly between the shiroyamas. They gave him the name "Akai" and they don't know him or where did he come from. They found him when he lost his memories near the stable. Shiroyama-san said that he is a weirdo and nightmares always haunt him. He also gets so hysterical so suddenly and shiroyama-san some times is forced to lock him down in the small hut, and be away from him for a while."

I felt terrible pain shooting in my spine. "I can't abandon him. He's lost. This confused look… I never saw it in his eyes before, I have to help him."

"And how can you help him? He lost all his memories! And… he lives happily here between the Shiroyamas… and he likes taking care of the horses and raising them too."

"There is something strange…"

My uncle asked me, "What is it?"

"The place which Johan lives in."

"What's with it?"

"It's… the same place which he used to live in, back in his dimension. It didn't change… the stable, the hut, the farm…. Everything."

"Oh… now that's strange."

"I am confused. So… confused." I returned crying again, but my uncle hugged me and tried to calm me down. "I promise that I will find a solution. Now, be strong as I always knew you and stop crying, it won't bring anything back."

* * *

When we returned home, every one was waiting for me. They made me sit and relax a bit, and then they began explaining Johan's situation.

Lily-san said, "That was from months ago. Laura here got stumbled in Akai and he was wearing weird outfit like he was an alien and we found with him IDs…"

Laura stood up and went to get the cards. We waited for her until she came. Lily-san resumed, "He was badly injured. He was bleeding like something had crushed his bones. We tried to help him medically, but that was impossible. We brought a doctor to the house and he said that we have to transfer him to the hospital but we couldn't because… we didn't understand anything from the IDs he had. He healed very slowly. You see, my brother GOT into hospital and healed before Johan had healed too. And when he healed, he didn't know his name or his family."

"The doctor said that he lost his memories because of the injury and maybe he didn't retrieve them yet because he is still in shock. Akai used to go to the stable always after he had healed, and we called him the tamer because he was able to tame one of our wild horses, then we called him Akai after our old neighbor. Also… Laura died his hair with black because it was so strange and attractive. We didn't want him to get into troubles here."

I took the IDs and looked at them. I saw his personal ID, which had the emblem of the Banshirian palace and the emblem of the White knight, with his name. Johan Diovery Andersen.

The next ID was for Fubuki. It looked like Johan's one, except that it had the black Knight emblem. It was written in a weird language, but I knew it says, "Talten Makinsy."

I felt my heart beat so fast and felt warm when I saw Fubuki's ID. And I wished to know his place too.

I stood suddenly and said, "Did Johan see these cards?"

"Johan?"

"Er… I mean Akai. Did he see them?"

"No."

I don't know why I felt a hot rush in my body. "Please, let us go to him now."

THE WHITE KNIGHT

"W-why?" Lily-san asked.

I said while looking to the cards, "I am just trying to get him back. I wanna know what happened to him."

"How did you meet him Judai-kun?"

"In…. India."

"Where was he working?"

"I don't know anything else about him."

We all went to the stable again.

When we reached there and Johan saw us, he let go of the horses and ran quickly inside the small hut.

Lily-san said, "Onii-san must've told him not to talk to you again."

I suddenly felt so weird. Johan has really changed and is being afraid of… orders. I remembered the bridge which he had made from soldiers' "Heads!" which was a rumor back then. Where did all the strength and bravery go?

Johan. You've changed…. And you are being someone that I can't recognize.

Laura knocked the door several times while saying, "Come on Akai! Stop this and get out now! Judai-san wants to talk to you."

Johan opened the door and showed us only half of his face, then he said slowly, "I am… not allowed… to talk to him."

I said quickly, "Is it another order from Russo?"

Johan gasped and shut the door quickly with an unexpected move and the dust fell on our clothes. Lily-san said afraid, "I am afraid that…. He will be a mad man again…"

I didn't care about that. I went to the door and knocked it so hard and yelled, "JOHAN! OPEN THE DOOR! Don't be like this! Don't be so weak! You are not the fucking warrior I know! JOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OPEN!"

Lily-san held my arms and pleaded, "Please! Stop he will be-"

Before she could continue her words, Johan opened the door and jumped on me like a predator. He held my neck strongly and brought me with so much force to the ground and shouted, "YOU! You… don't… don't interfere! This is not your business! Not your business! I am not weak! I…. I… I am not…. Not…"

I was being choked. And I heard the girls screaming from far away. Johan's face was so cruel… I didn't see it before. Ever. The IDs fell from my hands and I tried to say something but I couldn't… Johan had really gotten out of control… and I don't know why that is.

He shouted again while strengthening his grip on my neck, "NOT YOUR BUSNISS! Not… your business…"

My eyes poured tears out and I barely said, "…. J-J-ohan… it's me… Judai…"

After I had said those words, his eyes widened like I had a conversation with his inner brain. He left my neck and ran quickly inside the house while stumbling every time he walks.

I saw lily-san holding a stick which she was ready to hit Johan with, but then she told me, "Let's get out of here! Before he does anything else we have to-"

I didn't listen to her and took the cards while going into the hut.

"JUDAI! DON'T YOU DARE GO-"

I said from far, "I am sorry. I can't leave him like this."

I went inside ignoring Lily-san's warnings. I saw him sitting down on a huge couch in front of a window which viewed the stable. He was gasping for air like he was crying.

I came behind him and said, "Johan…. You are much stronger than this…. Stronger than anything that happens with you. You have to remember please. You are my only fortune… come on, what does it mean that you got the white Knight agnomen?"

He didn't turn around so I came in front of him. The worry and fear was filling his handsome features. I gave him the IDs and asked, "Who is this?"

Johan looked at the card hardly and didn't reply. I repeated, "Please… who is this?"

He barely said, "That's… me…"

I smiled and said softly, "That's great! Ok… now, who is this?"

He stared at it for some time and said, "I… don't know…"

I insisted, "No. you know."

He looked to my face and said loudly, "I DON'T KNOW! I don't know! I don't know!"

I screamed, "YES YOU KNOW!"

He said trembling, "What… do you want from me?"

I sat on the ground tiredly and threw the cards. I heard footsteps entering the hut and my uncle appeared.

"Judai. What are you doing here?"

I looked to my uncle and said, "Please let me talk to him for some time."

"Don't be crazy and get out."

"I will stay for just minutes."

Shiroyama-san looked like he didn't agree, but my uncle told me not to me late and got out finally. Johan took the cards and looked at them again.

"Johan… I don't want to be harsh on you, but I can't imagine loosing you and your brother Fubuki. He doesn't know anything in this dimension with his condition now. What happened? What happened with you? I am so… worried about… you."

Johan thought for some time and mumbled, "Fubuki… I always dream of him at night."

* * *

I said happily, "Really?"

"I dream about you… others too…"

He said it and looked to my face so I felt sad and sat next to him. "This is great! You will remember everything soon… but I want you to be strong like you always was in Banshira…"

"Banshira..?"

"Yeah..."

"These names are so familiar to me…"

"Yes. And that means that you will know eventually, but I don't know what's wrong with you…"

Johan didn't say anything so I stood and went for the door and before I hold its knob, he turned around and said while stuttering, "I… I… remember… flying with you… but I am so confused… there are things in my mind that I can't organize…"

I returned back to him and said, "Johan. Tell me what you remember."

"Some images in my head…"

"Tell me about them."

"People I don't know… a war of some kind and… horses… fire… you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You. Crying and screaming in my face."

He held his head like he had a sudden Headache so I said, "Ok ok. Don't push yourself. You can remember quietly. How about I tell you about yourself?"

"Tell me…. About myself?"

"Yes." I held his hands and said, "Shall we walk on the beach a little?"

"O-Ok…"

He stood and we both got out. They all looked to us, and the sun was just about to sink in the water.

Shiroyama-san warned Johan very good and threatened him too! My uncle of course, couldn't resist my puppy-eyes and let me go with Johan too.

We walked until we were far from them, and then I began telling him a lot of things. He was listening to me silently until we got tired and sat on the sand. He stared at me for a long time while putting his chin on his knee. I told him most of the things, like he had lived every moment of them, but I didn't go in detail and I told him about Fubuki too. About his mom, dad. After I had finished, I was worried for him because he was very silent and didn't comment on anything I had told him.

"Do you… remember anything from what I just told you?"

He looked at me silently.

"Are you okay?" I felt so anxious now. I stood and said, "I will go now… maybe you are so stressed, but will I see you tomorrow? It's my last day for me here…"

At last he stood and cleared the sand off from his black pants. He smiled and said quietly, "I will see you tomorrow… and…"

"W-what?"

"Thank you."

I smiled and waved my hand for him while running back to the house. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I have to give him some time to think after I had told him all of that. I told him about himself. About his gentleness and courage.

When I returned, they saw his hand marks on my neck. They were upset, but I told them not to worry much.

We ate dinner, and then went to sleep after this stressful day, but I just couldn't. After I had stared at the window for a long time, I slept on the chair, and didn't know until the morning's light hit my face.

I wanted to see Johan's small Hut, but I couldn't. So I got out of the house and started walking, but I stopped in my tracks. I Smelled something… burning…

From far away, I saw smoke going out like a column in the sky. I was so scared and looked to the direction of the stable. That was so close…

I entered the house and woke my uncle.

"Hey! Wake up… there is something burning!"

"W-what? Burning?"

"let's go! It's so close from the farm and the stable!"

"Judai wait!"

I was out alright. I started running towards the stable. Whenever I get closer…. The fire becomes visible… and when I was close enough, I was really at the edge of my nerves.

Johan's hut…. Was the source of the smoke.

It didn't burn.

It burnt down to ashes.

Completely.

* * *

I fell on my knees while seeing the small hut… which wasn't there anymore….

I wanted to scream, but my voice was trapped inside my throat. _'Johan…'_

All the shiroyamas' were stunned, but they suddenly mentioned something about the horses and the rest I didn't hear.

They saw Johan coming out from the stable with two horses which he had saved, and said his name so I turned around, tears in my eyes and I ran to his place. His body had some burns on them, but thank god nothing was serious. I swallowed hard and more tears came.

After the incident we went home to give Johan some medical treatment. He was so brave, and he rescued all the horses from the fire.

When he opened his eyes again, he went to see the horses, and he asked me to come with him.

He told me that he can rent a house from an old lady he knew from the same zone and I was surprised from his request. He wanted me to be with him this last day.

I couldn't say no…. I missed him really…

He rented the house with the help of shiroyama-san, and I brought some groceries in order to make some food, we didn't eat from the morning and now it's almost 5pm.

I was nervous about being with Johan in one place… alone.

But… I was excited as well…

**…..Chapter ends ….**

^^….

I hope you enjoyed reading ^^

See you next week… or so.

Araide-


	22. Welcome back White knight

_**Be prepared! its the final chapter!**  
_

_Johan asked Judai to stay with him his last day in the farm after the fire had happened. What was in Johan's mind? Will it be something good for Judai? Or worse? Will Johan get his memories back? Or will Judai be just a useless memory? What about the long lost Fubuki? All of these questions will be answered in this….. last chapter._

**…Final….Chapter starts ….**

I was pretty surprised when Johan told me to spend one night with him. I was nervous.

Spending a night with Johan… that thought brought all the redness to my face. I don't know why. I never thought that I would really like a guy that much, well Johan wasn't just any guy, it was Johan.

We went to make some lunch… both of us were silent. I didn't dare to open my mouth and say anything to him about his memories. I decided to give him a break after what happened the day before, but it was killing me that he didn't talk even though he is the one who asked me to spend the day with him.

I wonder why?

I really have a bad feeling about this, even though I am happy that I can see him all day.

We ate silently, and I started to feel really worried, I couldn't think of a topic to open a conversation.

And the time went slowly. After some time I went to take a shower after the day's fatigue.

I came out and sat on the sofa waiting for Johan who said that he had things to do outside and he'll be back soon.

Around eight or nine at night, he came back and I felt somehow relieved.

He stood and looked at me for sometime then he came to sit on the sofa facing me.

"Um… Judai. I have very important…. Things to tell you."

There it was, the uneasy feeling.

I nodded slowly and waited for him.

"You see…. It's very complicated Judai."

I am glad he knows the word _'complicated'._

"Judai…. I…." He paused while looking very sad about something… I don't know what, but I soon found out. Why he had been strange this day, and the reason of the bad feeling I had.

"…. I love someone here Judai. And to be frank, I don't want to get my memories back."

….

It was as if someone took a cold bucket of water and threw it on me.

"Judai, I know how you feel, I wanted to be honest. This person makes me feel happy, and…. I feel really comfortable here. I don't want to have my memories back. I don't want this feeling to change."

"…."

I felt like…. Nothing. Maybe completely emotionally wrecked from the inside, but I tried to keep a strong collected Façade outside.

"I want you to please move on and forget about me. Find a new happy life."

My emotions wanted to be…. Explained in many ways. The only thing I did was to… stand up and smile.

"Don't worry. I…. am happy that you found someone…. I think it's a lucky one. Um…. I won't force you into remembering anything Johan. What's to remember anyway? Hehehe… its not good at all. Just begin a good new life!"

"Ju-"

"-Johan. Please don't say more. I fully understand your… point and… I wish you good luck." I interrupted then smiled. I excused myself to go to sleep pretending that I was tired. I went upstairs barely moving my body which I felt that it was chained to the floor.

My heart…. My feelings…. My everything…..

Everything just slips away….

**+ The White Knight +**

_… After two months ….._

I finished my exams. Finally I could rest after this very exhausting semester. University was so so bad than I have expected. It pushes you to point of exploding. I even wore glasses you people! Can you believe that?

Kenzan with me all the way and we both helped Sho to pass high school. Thank god he passed this time and will finally enter university next semester.

What is more surprising that Sho finally got a girlfriend! She was really cute, she had nice blond hair…. It reminded me of something really great. Like a magician girl.

And kenzan had a boyfriend. It's Jim, the cook in my house. I was really happy for that.

Ever since what happened with me and Johan, my uncle kept telling me that I had to find I lover, but heyyyy!

I don't want to get a lover why don't you people understand? Even Haou was such an ass about it. He tried to get me as much as he can from blind dates.

The only thing that I didn't give up on, was searching for Fubuki. I believe that he is here, and that I will find him, but I really needed to work hard on that. Fubuki is so precious to me. He was just like a big brother.

But sorry Fubuki! I had to take a break in the mean time.

I just wanted to leave the world behind and to go to a place which I can find myself alone. Just with myself.

So, without telling anyone anything, I packed my stuff and went to the summer house I had. Remember that I am a rich boy.

I could drive my own car now, so need for the driver. Besides, I was just taking a break from everything so I had to experience how much fun it is to feel free.

The road was very long and empty as it is was made just for me to drive in, the greenery was so amazing and just turned on the music on the high volume.

"Life is a highway~"

I just kept singing with the music like an idiot. But that was refreshing.

Finally, when I arrived to my conservatory, I took my sunglasses off, and started taking out my stuff for this weekend.

I finally went to my large bed and…. Slept.

_**+ Next Day +**_

Boy oh boy! The beach just calls for me!

I took a small bag with some beach stuff and headed there.

Just oh my god, the girls was so freakin' annoying!

"Ohhh! My god! Look at that hottie!"

"what's his name? I want to talk to him!"

"back off bitch! I wanted to talk to him first!"

Ugh….. Typical girls. That's why I didn't want a girl friend.

It was hot, but hot is fine. I think I wanted to enjoy being hot today. My sunglasses blocked the sun, and my shirt was sticking to my body.

I took out a book. A story…. That I didn't finish reading…

After reading a little…. I looked to the sea… it was so blue… so calm… so beautiful.

I left the book and went to the beach… my feet were the only thing in the water. It felt so nice.

"Ohaioooooooooooooooo! Judai~~~"

I froze in my place. I was blind folded by…. Someone.

"Hey Judai~ guess who am I?"

I….

My heart…. Was beating so fast. This was…. Oh my god, were I imagining things. I swallowed hard.

This voice… this accent….

….

_Fubuki…_

**+ The White Knight +**

My eyes were more than ready to bring waterfalls of tears. I turned around to see Fubuki smiling at me this carefree smile. I removed my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes to see if I were dreaming….

….. I weren't….

"F-f-f-fubuki….."

"Hey I-"

In a speed of light I was hugging him tightly. And my eyes released all the tears that

Were locked up.

"Fubuki you… idiot… d-d-do… you know… how much…. I have been….. S-searching… for you…"

I was trembling in his hands, but at the same time, I…. was checking his face, my hands were holding his face… I was checking his hair… his eyes…. His everything…. I really wasn't dreaming….

"I am sorry Judai. I am really sorry."

He hugged me back, and I felt so warm and relieved. Finally I found fubuki… I didn't care what happened or how was he in front of me now. The fact that he is in front of me, was totally enough.

"Hey Judai stop crying! You are making me feel very bad!"

I just cried more, and he was rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Just how much DO YOU THINK YOU WILL BE HUGGING HIM YOU PERVERT?"

An angry voice hissed and I saw Fubuki take a punch in his face…

I was shocked…. When I saw someone…. Familiar stand before me.

Is this day full of surprises or what?

Johan was standing there where Fubuki was, fighting and shouting with him!

I don't know why I got so much angered and slapped Johan's face.

"Keep away from him you bastard! What the hell are you doing?"

I don't know why I said that with so much anger, and my tears were still falling.

"Fubuki are you alright? Does something…. Hey are you fine?"

Fubuki laughed and ruffled my hair. "Hey Judai, did you forget that I want the black knight? I can't get hurt from something like this!"

I sighed and moved my tears away.

After that I saw all of my friends…. Sho, Kenzan, Jim, Ryou, Manjoume, Asuka, Haou….. I was pretty surprised…. How did they know-

"Hey Judai!"

I should've known. It's that good for nothing uncle who just put tracking devices all over me! I swear I will get revenge one day!

I found someone hugging me from behind. "I missed you Judai!"

What the…

I swear I was just gonna burst….

Johan Diovery Andersen. You are doomed.

"Take your hands off, or I swear I will just cut your arms and feed them to the dogs."

"Oh stop saying so scary things Judai."

Johan still had his hair died black….. But something changed about him…..

This kind of smile….. It has been so long since I saw the last one. This kind of talking…. Johan is really different from last time I saw him.

My uncle came… and smiled.

"Hmm…. Judai. I know that you are pretty surprised. Can we go somewhere where I can explain things to you?"

I nodded.

And punched Johan one more time.

* * *

All of us with my friends, sat on a big rounded table, and my uncle explained.

"Judai. I am sorry I acted behind your back, but I couldn't just stand while seeing you fall real deep."

I looked down.

"I took Johan with me when I was going to the states last time. With the help of professional doctors and electric waves…. Johan had completely retrieved his memories." He smiled at me.

"Yeah man! That wasn't very easy! Your uncle literally kidnapped me!"

I don't know why I…. wasn't… really… happy to hear this.

"After that we searched for Fubuki and that idiot was working in sluts club."

"Heyy! They were beautiful, I couldn't think of anything but them!"

Typical Fubuki. I knew that the idiot….. ah… never mind.

I smiled a little. "Thank you Edo. You are the greatest friend and relative I can ever have."

"Don't mention it Judai."

I chuckled, stood up and walked away.

* * *

Edo was fuming at Johan.

"Listen you idiot! You have to go now! And to make it up for him!"

"Hey blue eyes! You saw the way he reacted! He completely hates me now!"

"I didn't take you the states to hear those words Johan! I told you before, you were Judai's dream. I know you destroyed everything but please try to fix it while you can, Judai has been a lost soul without you."

Johan sighed and brushed his hair with his fingers.

"I know. I know I did screw up big time."

"Johan please go! It's Judai who we are talking about."

Johan groaned but finally stomped and walked away.

Fubuki high fived Judai's uncle, Edo.

Ryou, looked at the exotic beauty in front of him.

Brown hair…. Carefree and genuine smile…

His heart beats begun to be quick.

And when Fubuki looked behind, he got the exact same feeling…

* * *

"Judai! Hey Judai! Wait for me!"

I just kept walking. I don't want to hear him. I don't want to look at him!

Johan. That person is not mine anymore… his heart was long given to someone else…. and I kept telling that to myself.

His hand landed on my shoulder, stopping me.

I slapped it away and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"Judai please listen to me! I was pathetic when I told you what I told you. I cannot like anyone other than you, you-"

"Johan. I am over you! I have new life, I have a lover ok? So stop annoying me! I am glad fubuki is safe. That is all what matters to me."

I said the last word with tears threating to fall. Johan…. you've hurt me enough. You wanted new life. I gave it to you. Why don't you let me have my life?

"Judai. I am sorry. I thought that it was better not having my memories, but… I can thank Edo thousand times for taking the idiot me and dragging my ass to the doctor. I was able to retrieve my Brother….. I know I am selfish, but…. Can I… retrieve you too?"

I looked to my feet in the sand and my eyes unleashed tears.

"No… you… can't…." My voice cracked.

I felt him coming closer. I was engulfed with warmth when he hugged me.

"Come on…. Are you sure…? Can't I even get half of you?"

I shook my head.

"Don't be stubborn…. I know you don't have any lover, even if there were, i would've cut them into two halves."

I cried more.

"You-… you asked for this….. you didn't want me… you…"

"I am an IDIOT! Judai! I swear if I could go back and beat myself mercilessly, I would've done it! God! I LOVE YOU!"

…..

"How much do I have to say it…"

He parted a little just enough to look at my face. "I love you."

"…"

"Do you…. Love me?"

I don't know what happened inside me when he asked me this question. I wanted to say NO! NO you bastard! And what the hell? And how cruel of you! But all what came was….

"Yes….."

GRRRRRR! I want to choke myself.

"Then…. Thank you. Judai."

He smiled. And rested his forehead on mine's.

"Are you ready yet…?"

I think I blushed a little when he asked that.

When we were in Banshira, he told me that he won't approach me until I was ready. And now, I felt more than ready. I just missed him. No matter what happened, I think I won't be able to forget Johan, hate him or even hold a grudge against him.

When I nodded he surprised me with strong kiss that gave me the feeling of his… lust.

Johan was just…. Amazing. He had my first kiss. And I think he'll have my last too…

When he parted, my eyes were in a daze…. And a tingling feeling played with my stomach.

And here I thought I couldn't love a guy.

But Johan wasn't any guy.

It was… Johan.

* * *

After two months, I wasn't surprised to find out that Fubuki was Ryou's boyfriend. After all, those two….. They were totally in love with each other. Fubuki was very happy, but Ryou was very very jealous from the girls which were Fubuki's fans and hey you know what? Ryou chose Fubuki of all the people to be his boyfriend. So…. He had to bear with it.

I… got really along with Johan. He was the sweetest guy and girl or boy could have. He used to cook for me instead of Jim. He was like my shadow, and helped me in studying. That was so much fun.

He took care of my when I was sick, and he was always understandable and didn't bear seeing me sad from any action he did one day. He would be freaked out, and tries to get my forgiveness hehehe.

Thank you Johan. you really made my life colorful.

**…. The End ….**

T^T That's that.

Ok guys. This story ends here. Thanks for all the people who reviewed. I am totally happy with your reviews. **Chrisandersenyuki, Rowenna , Lady batchi,Luving Randomness, Angel wingz, Alexwolf, Hikari098, white dragon, sakural-chan hehe, kirei Ryuusei.**

Arigatou Minna-san ^^

Well As for **Edo** as Judai's uncle. I believe that I made him anonymous for the last few chapters, but I mentioned some hints about his personality and I mentioned that people mistake him for Judai's boyfriend ^^

Any other question you want to ask, feel free.

**I hope you like the ending ^^**

**See you in another story ^^**

**Araide-**


End file.
